A Dream is a Wish
by Dragon Man 180
Summary: After Naraku is defeated, Kagome gets turned into a hanyou becasue of a dream she had. InuKag MirSan ShippoRin SessOC pairings
1. Naraku's defeat

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes  
  
Well, this is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfic. This fic was inspired by all the times I've read about Kagome becoming a hanyou. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage. I'll be basing names off of Inuyasha Companion, which has the Japanese names under the characters section.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
----------------  
  
::It's finally over:: Kagome sighed. After an epic journey and countless battles, they had finally fought and defeated Naraku and his re-incarnations. It had taken the combined effort of Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru to subdue Naraku long enough for Kagome to shoot a purifying arrow through his head and destroy him for good while Sango and Mirouku had held off the minor youkai that served Naraku from attacking them while Shippo and Kilala protected Kagome. Even so, Kagome had suffered a cut on her arm that Shippo had had to bandage to allow her to use her bow and arrows.   
  
::And the only reason Sesshomaru helped us is because Naraku kidnapped Rin and tried to frame us for kidnapping her:: thought Kagome, looking over at Rin trying to tend Sesshomaru's wounds. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as Inuyasha stumbled over to her using the untransformed Tetsusaiga as a crutch. "Are you okay Inuyasha?" She asked, taking in the many cuts on his arms and a large gash on his stomach.  
  
Inuyasha sat down with a groan "I'm okay, nothing I can't handle, but I feel like I could sleep for a week." Kagome chuckled, then yelped as Inuyasha suddenly collapsed on top of her, pinning her to the ground flat on her back. "Inuyasha, get off of me!" she said, only to realize that the hanyou was fast asleep. Kagome didn't notice at the time, but some of the blood from his numerous cuts mixed with the blood from the cut on her arm.  
  
Mirouku glanced at the amusing scene and turned to Sango whom he was bandaging. "Hmm Sango, why don't we try th..." *POW* "Hentai," fumed Sango, stepping away from the unconscious Mirouku, who now had a huge bump on his head from her Hiraikotsu. She then sat down beside her unconscious brother and smiled, glad that his body had healed enough that he didn't need the Shikon shard to stay alive and they could be a family again. And our father and village are avenged with Naraku's death.  
  
Koga finished applying bandages to the cuts he had made to remove his Shikon shards from his legs and managed to pull Inuyasha off Kagome. "I've got to get back to Ayame and my tribe," he said, giving Kagome the final jewel shards and running off only slightly slower than usual. The stubborn wolf prince had finally realized that Kagome's heart belonged to Inuyasha and would never be his. He would always have a soft spot in his heart for the young miko, but he had settled down with Ayame  
  
During the commotion, Sesshomaru had slipped away with Rin, so Sango and Kagome got the still unconscious monk, sleeping hanyou, and Kohaku onto Kilala, and the girls walked out of the castle with Shippo riding on Kagome's shoulder. They soon found Hachiemon who transformed and flew the group back to Kaede's village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, the group settled down in Kaede's hut and set about preparing some food. Mirouku had to be revived by a bucket of cold water to allow him to eat, while Inuyasha just slept through everything Kagome tried to do to wake him up. "He'll be so mad he missed out on Ramen," chuckled Kagome as she pulled a blanket up to the sleeping Hanyou's chin. After checking on Inuyasha, Kagome took her backpack and started out the door. "Lady Kagome, are you heading back to your own time?" asked Mirouku. "Yeah, I want to take a nice shower and it's my mother's birthday tonight, so I really want to see her," replied Kagome with a smile. "Don't let Inuyasha come after me till tomorrow if he wakes up today, okay?" Mirouku nodded, and Shippo scampered up to Kagome's shoulder to hug her. "Please say you'll come back soon Kagome," sniffed the little kitsune. "Don't worry Shippo, I'll be back tomorrow and I'll bring you a treat," promised Kagome as she gently set him down and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oka-san, I'm home!" yelled Kagome as she opened the door to her family's house. "Kagome? Oh what a wonderful birthday present!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi as she hugged her daughter. Kagome smiled as she returned the hug, "Thanks mom, and don't you dare try to cook anything tonight, I'm making us sukiyaki for dinner tonight."  
  
----------------- 


	2. Kagome's transformation

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha   
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.   
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
After an evening of telling her family about her adventures, a delicious dinner, and a nice warm bath, Kagome was ready to hit the sack. She yawned as she snuggled into the warmth of her bed, finally able to sleep without the fear of a youkai attack in the night. The weight of the Shikon Jewel on its new string of prayer beads took a few moments to get used to, and then the warmth of the bed and the feeling of safety soon had Kagome drifting off to the land of dreams.  
  
Kagome, 1st person  
  
I stared around at the scene around me. I was standing outside a small house that was made of wood and stone, so I had to be in the feudal era. the familiar sound of Sango smacking a perverted monk caused me to turn around and look behind me. There I saw Sango, Mirouku, Inuyasha, and myself sitting together and laughing. Mirouku had his arm wrapped around Sango's waist and I was snuggled up against Inuyasha's side. A sudden cry of "Oka-san," was followed by a small girl with white hair running up to the sitting Kagome and giving her a hug. I suddenly noticed that this girl had hanyou ears just like Inuyasha. "That must mean Inuyasha and I are her parents," I whispered, staring at the adorable girl who was now perched on top of Inuyasha's head and refusing to get off. A small orange blur suddenly sped towards my dream self, resolving itself into Shippo, who sat in my lap asking, "Oka-san tell, my imouto to stop messing with Otou-san's hair and play with me." This happy scene started to fade as if from a fog, and I brushed tears from my eyes at the thought of this life I might have lived if I hadn't had to stay here in my time as I passed into a dreamless sleep.  
  
3rd person  
  
Kagome was rudely woken up by the sound of an explosion, followed by the line "T-th-th-th-that's all folks!" from downstairs at 7:00 am. She angrily slammed open her door and stuck her head out into the hall. "Souta, will you turn down the stupid TV's volume, some of us just had an extremely difficult battle with a powerful youkai yesterday and need their sleep!" She then slammed the door shut and somehow managed to get back to sleep, even though the noise level went down only a slight amount.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, Kagome stumbled out of her bed and into the bathroom for a shower to wake herself up. (AN: all right you perverts, get your mind out of the gutter) She sighed as the warm water hit her body, and grabbed the shampoo for her hair. She started rubbing the shampoo in, but froze when her hands found two small protrusions sticking up on the top of her head. ::That's impossible, how can I have Inu ears like Inuyasha:: Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door and the sound of Inuyasha's voice saying, "Oi, wench, let's go..." and the rest of his statement was lost as a loud "SIT" followed by a *WHAM* left the angry hanyou kissing the floor. Inuyasha wisely took the hint to vacate to room after the spell wore off and sulked downstairs watching cartoons with Souta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome came down the stairs ten minutes later, and it was Inuyasha who first noticed something was different about her. ::That's odd, her scent is different, maybe because she was just using that stuff in her hair:: he thought without turning to look at her. "Inuyasha, do you think you can explain what happened to me that caused me to wake up with INU EARS ON MY HEAD THIS MORNING?!" Kagome yelled, putting more volume on the last part, which caused everyone to look at her in surprise as they took in the fuzzy black ears, black tail, fangs, and amber eyes that Kagome now possessed. Inuyasha's first reaction was to instinctively leap as far away from what his nose identified as 'extremely annoyed female inu Hanyou out for his blood' and blinked a few times in shock at finding that the smell was coming from Kagome. "I have no idea," he stated with a look of confusion on his face. "Well we had better go ask Kaede or Myoga if they can figure it out," said Kagome. Kagome turned to her mother and hugged her, "I'll be back as soon as we've got this figured out, but just tell my friends I have the flu, the TB excuse Jii-chan used last time didn't work out well." She then glared at Souta, "And you stay out of my room while I'm gone." Kagome walked into the hall and only stopped to grab her backpack that she had packed the previous night and left by the door before turning and heading for the well at a pace that forced Inuyasha to run to catch up with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well, Kagome was immediately glomped by an extremely happy kitsune. "I'm so glad you're back Kagome... HEY, why does your scent smell different, and how did you get dog ears?" inquired the inquisitive pup as he looked into his adopted mother's new amber eyes. "I don't know, but I'm hoping Kaede or Myoga can tell me." "Oh, did you bring me that treat?" Kagome laughed at Shippo's question and pulled out a box of Pocky sticks that the young kitsune eagerly opened and started munching on. Mirouku, who had been watching from the side this whole time, chuckled and said, "I'm sure that they can help you Lady Kagome. Now Shippo, can I please try one of those treats?" The monk's question was answered by the sight of Shippo being replaced by a brown and blue blur heading in the direction of Kaede's hut. "I always forget how hyper he can be when he gets chocolate," grinned Kagome as Mirouku joined her and Inuyasha as they walked after the hyperactive pup who was stuffing the pocky into his mouth faster than he could chew and swallow. The group entered Kaede's hut to find Sango and Kohaku talking together and Kaede boiling water for tea. 


	3. Explanations and discussions

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review responses: Thanks for the encouraging reviews and just so people know, I've allready written through Chapter 9 on my computer and will upload every few days, hopefully after I get a few new reviews for the new chapter. So if you want an update, review! ^_^  
  
Mily: thank you for the encouraging review. I tried to think of an original way to turn Kagome into a hanyou and thought of the song from Cinderella.  
  
Story Weaver1: Glad you liked the dream and hyper Shippo.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
"Kaede, we have a problem we need your help with," said Kagome as the old headwoman looked up and stared at Kagome's new appearance. "I see, hmm, tell me everything that happened after ye left here last night." Kagome told the others about her evening back in her time, and about the strange dream she had that night. "I think that the jewel decided that ye dream was what ye heart truly wanted, and so it made ye a hanyou, probably using some of Inuyasha's blood that mixed with that cut on ye arm after ye battle with Naraku. That would ensure that ye could become mates and have pups," declared the old miko. Kagome blushed at that last part while Inuyasha muttered "Feh," and pretended disinterest. "So it was partly your fault after all Inuyasha," quipped Shippo, which promptly earned him a whack from Inuyasha.  
  
"Oww," sobbed Shippo, rubbing the large bump rising up from his head. Kagome pulled the hurt kitsune into her lap, then glared at Inuyasha and yelled, "OSUWARI!" which lead to the familiar sight of Inuyasha face down on the floor. "Baka, how many times have I told you not to hit my pup?!!" This statement caused everyone to look at Kagome, who suddenly realized what she had said and looked down at Shippo who was looking up at her with a look that clearly said that he was hoping that what she had said was true. ::I guess I have become his adopted mother since he started traveling with us:: Shippo's nervous voice interrupted her thoughts. "Do... do... you really mean that Kagome?" Kagome took one look at Shippo and wrapped her arms about him and hugged him, "Yes I mean it, and I've been taking care of you for so long that I guess my heart decided to make it permanent." The little fox hugged his new Oka tightly, tears of happiness running down his face as he rubbed his head into her soft hair and smiled. Sango had tears in her eyes to, and sighed, "Kawai, he's so happy to be her son," she murmured to the monk who had his arm around her shoulder. "Yes," replied Mirouku, "he has always treated her like a mother, now his dream has come true."  
  
Mirouku then ruined the moment by groping Sango's breast, which earned him a whack from Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha, meanwhile, was staring at the little kit in Kagome's arms with an expression that promised a good beating until Kagome gave him a look that clearly said, 'If you hurt a hair on his head, I will 'sit' you into the center of the earth'  
  
::I guess her hanyou instincts are about right for her age, by now in this time, she would have had at least one pup, oh crap, what if her demon blood takes over and she goes full youkai on us, I'd better find Myoga fast:: "Oi, baba, have you seen Myoga around here?" Kaede glared at the disrespectful hanyou for a minute before saying, "I think he's around the stable in town." As the hanyou rushed off to look for Myoga, Kagome blinked and asked, "What's got him so worked up?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha glared at the stable. He could smell the small flea demon, but finding him in the mess of horses and hay was impossible. "Myoga, get your lazy butt out here now," he called. A sudden prickling on his cheek was followed by his hand slapping at the small flea demon that had just bit him. Inuyasha grabbed the squashed flea and held him up to his eye. Myoga popped back into his normal shape and blinked. "What is it you wanted to ask me about Lord Inuyasha?" Inuyasha briefly summed up what had happened to Kagome and their guesses as to why the change had occurred. Myoga was silent a moment and then stated, "It is certainly possible that your shared blood combined with her dream are the reason Lady Kagome is now a hanyou."   
  
Inuyasha sighed and as he did, a scent that he had learned to fear after a year of traveling with two girls and that only occurred once per month drifted to he nose from the direction of Kaede's hut. "Oi, old-timer, what happens to a female inu hanyou when it's her 'time'?" blurted out the distressed Inuyasha. "Well, I'm not sure, but I think your lord father made a joke that if you had been a girl, he would have grabbed your lady mother and run for his life. Hmm, I think we need to get Lady Kagome some kind of binding object like the Tetsusaiga does for your demon blood. I suggest you go see Toto-..." Myoga was interrupted by the fact that the hanyou was already running back to Kaede's hut and not listening to him any more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's ears twitched at the sound of Inuyasha approaching and her nose was full of his scent. ::Hmm dirt, pine trees, and cinnamon? Maybe that's his youkai scent.:: Her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha burst into the hut and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Come on wench, we have to get going," he growled. Kagome jerked her arm out of his grasp and glared at him. "What do you mean, we have to get going? We've already gotten all the shards, and ..." Kagome was interrupted by an irate hanyou grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder and running out the door.  
  
Everyone left in the hut blinked in shock, sweat dropped, and then all of them but Kaede chased after the two hanyous. "INUYASHA YOU BAKA, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Kagome yelled as she struggled against Inuyasha's grip.  
  
Inuyasha however, wouldn't listen and kept on running until Kilala managed to catch up to him and Shippo flung himself off of the large cat demon to trip Inuyasha and cause him to drop Kagome. Kagome managed to grab Shippo and roll as she hit the ground, yelling "OSUWARI!" about ten times. As Sango and Mirouku climbed off of Kilala and rushed over, Kagome stormed up to the dirt kissing Hanyou with a look in her eye that would have killed Naraku if he had not already been dead. As the spell wore off, Inuyasha rolled over with a look on his face that said 'I know I deserved that' and simply said, "Before you do anything else Kagome, please hear me out." As this type of language was very rare coming from the dirty-mouthed Inuyasha, everyone else stared at him like he had something wrong with him. "Alright," growled Kagome, "but you had better have a good reason." 


	4. Explanations and expectations

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review responses  
  
Story Weaver1: glad you liked the discussion; I was going for that effect. As for the sword, you'll find out this chapter.  
  
Kouji Ishida: Glad you like the plot, I'm trying to lessen the number of scene changes, but if the group is split apart, I'll be focusing on the action centered characters. Oh, and Kagome's personality will mostly be the same unless she's really angry or she's having PMS.  
  
Guardian of the Hell Gate: Okay, here's the update, but I keep a baseball bat under my bed in case people like you come after me. ^_~  
  
The-piro-16: Glad you enjoyed the story so far.  
  
Mily: Right, Inuyasha will explain everything in this chapter and then shoot his mouth off real soon.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
Inuyasha sighed and said, "You had better sit down, and this will take a while." After the rest of the group had seated themselves in their usual position, and Sango had clobbered Mirouku for his wandering hands, Inuyasha started his explanation. "Okay, you know how Sesshomaru and I am always talking about scenting each other?" As everyone nodded he continued. "Well, I was talking to Myoga about Kagome's transformation, and suddenly realized her scent had changed." At this point, Inuyasha got a little bit flushed but kept on talking. "You were in heat," he muttered to Kagome. "Heat, oh, you mean my period," exclaimed the young miko turned hanyou.  
  
"Exactly, and now that your an inu-hanyou, you'll probably be affected the same way a dog or wolf female might when they go into heat. That includes a scent that brings any available males after them like crazy. The reason I grabbed you is we need to get you to Toto-sai so you can get a binding dagger or something to prevent your demon blood from over whelming you. If that were to happen your blood would make you start acting like a female Mirouku with the same rush Shippo gets from those treats you bring him."  
  
Everyone blinked at that comparison, staring at the monk and kitsune and trying to imagine a hyper Mirouku. Sango let out a shudder and said, "So we need Toto-sai to make a binding weapon first right?" Inuyasha nodded and then growled ::And the bad part is that I'll have to make sure I don't piss Kagome off or she just might kill me.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group managed to reach Toto-sai's mountain without any trouble except for Mirouku 's almost constant groping of Sango as he sat behind her on Kilala. This finally resolved in Mirouku limping at the back of the group while Sango and Kagome riding the fire-cat. Inuyasha dropped back to walk beside the hentai monk. "Why the heck do you keep groping her Bouzo if you know she's going to clobber you?" Mirouku frowned and actually seemed to be taking the question seriously, "Well, Inuyasha, I think in the past my curse made lecherous thoughts and actions much stronger, but with Sango it's different. I actually like her allot, but the only way I know how to show that I like her is to do what is normal for me."  
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped and stared at the monk. "But if you know she doesn't like it, why not find some other way of showing your appreciation?" Mirouku raised an eyebrow at the sight of Inuyasha offering him advice on romance when the hanyou couldn't make up his mind between Kikyo and Kagome. "What would you suggest Inuyasha-sama?" Inuyasha snorted and glanced at the sky. "I remember my father bringing my mother her favorite flowers or interesting jewelry. Find out what she likes and try that." With that advice, the silver haired hanyou leaped back to the front of the group.  
  
Kagome and Sango, same time  
  
"Baka hentai," muttered Sango, "Why does he keep doing that to me?" Kagome sighed, with her new ears, she had heard Inuyasha and the monk in question talking and had a pretty good idea why. "Maybe he just doesn't know a better way to show his affections." Shippo glanced up form his place in Kagome's lap, "Yeah Sango, he's always watching you, and lately he hasn't even asked the girl his question." Sango blinked at the little kit, absentmindedly going over the monk's behavior in the village.  
  
"You may be right Shippo-chan, but I had hoped that with his Kazaana gone, he would not be so perverted," groaned the exterminator. "Well, what do you want him to do?" inquired Shippo. "I don't know, maybe take me for a romantic moon-lit walk without any perverted activities or comments," replied Sango.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you two sure you're going to be fine waiting for us here? I don't know how long it will take Toto-sai to make Kagome's binding weapon?" asked Inuyasha. The group was standing at the base of the sword-smith's mountain, since only Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo could enter the mountain. Mirouku smirked, "We'll be fine Inuyasha, but are you sure you don't want to leave Shippo here so you can spend some time alone with Kag..." the monk's question was cut off by the impact of Inuyasha and Kagome's fists and Hiraikotsu with his head. Shippo glared at the monk from his place on Kagome's shoulder, "I'm not leaving oka-san," stated the little Youkai, and the grip he had on Kagome was strong enough that Inuyasha couldn't get him off. Kagome bent down at the pretext of checking Mirouku's head for serious injuries, and whispered, "Try taking Sango for a moon-lit walk, but no hentai stuff," before grabbing her bag and climbed onto Inuyasha's back before he ran off into the mountain.  
  
Mirouku stared at the departing hanyous and Kitsune, wondering if his head could take the whacks he would get from Hiraikotsu if he messed this chance up. ::At least I'm pretty sure she won't kill me, but I'll probably be out cold until they get back:: he decided. ::Now, how do I get her to go on this walk with me?::  
  
Across the campsite, Sango picked up Hiraikotsu and gave a sharp whistle for Kilala, who jumped up on Sango's shoulder in her small form. "I'm going to visit the spring, Houshi-sama and if you peek this time, Kilala will make sure you won't be bearing any children soon." Mirouku paled at this threat, resolving to lay off his favorite pastime for the day.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo  
  
"What was this thing?" Kagome asked, staring at the entrance to Toto-sai's forge. The large skull in front of the entrance was bigger than any Dinosaur skulls she had seen. Inuyasha glanced back at her and Shippo, before turning back to the entrance. "I think this was a worm demon, but I'm not sure. Oi, Toto-sai! Are you here you senile old geezer?" he yelled. Inuyasha's question was answered by the smith's hammer hitting him on the head. Shippo snorted at the sight of Inuyasha flat on the ground with swirly eyes and a huge bump on his head. Kagome sweat-dropped and bowed hurriedly to the annoyed smith, "Gomen ne, I apologize for Inuyasha's rude behavior," she said with a slight blush of embarrassment for Inuyasha's rudeness. Toto-sai nodded and looked closer at her, "I recognize the kitsune, but weren't you a human miko the last time I saw you young Kagome?" he asked. Kagome quickly explained the situation with her transformation and the problem of heat. Toto-sai scratched his head and looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Well, I can understand your problem, but don't you think a yumi and ya are your weapons of choice with your miko powers instead of a sword? I am a master smith after all, and I can easily make you a magic bow." Kagome's eyes widened with delight as she exclaimed, "That would be wonderful!" "The only problem," Toto-sai continued, "is that a bow can be awkward to carry all the time, but I can make you some arm guards that you can wear constantly to help protect you and keep the spell working if you lose your bow. I'll need two of your fangs, so please open your mouth," said the smith as he pulled out his huge forceps. Toto-sai pulled the fangs so quickly, Kagome didn't feel a thing. "I should be done in two days," said Toto-sai as he set to work, "so you can put Inuyasha in the room back there until he wakes up," he said, pointing at a door in the cavern that led to a room with a comfy bed and a few jars of supplies. 


	5. Personalities & a rescue

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Hope everyone is enjoying this story, read and review to give me input. Any flames will be used to fuel the fire I'm going to torture Jaken with, don't worry; Sesshomaru gave me permission to torture the little toad. O_~  
  
Story Weaver1: Glad you like the bow idea, there will be some fluff later, starting in the next chapter.  
  
Kimy: Glad you like it.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
Inuyasha, like your reading his thoughts  
  
Inuyasha gradually became aware of a strange scent reaching his nose. He smelled...HIS YOUKAI BLOOD?? How the hell could he smell his youkai blood when he could feel the Tetsusaiga by his side? And was that his...human blood? "What the hell is going on here?" growled Inuyasha as he leaped to his feet and was greeted by a strange sight. He seemed to be in a bunch of thick fog, because everything was gray, and facing him were two figures. One was his human self sitting under the sacred tree he liked to spend so much time in near the well. The other was his youkai self, who was sitting on a rock in a posture that was ready to dodge or attack at an instance's notice. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and then pinched himself, hoping this was a dream.  
  
"Damn, it's not a dream," sighed Inuyasha. "No, but you are unconscious," said his human form, standing up an stretching, "we're actually your way of representing your instincts and emotions." (AN: youkai would be the ID, Human would be super ego, and hanyou would be the ego to all you psychologists) A sudden thump from behind him caused Inuyasha to spin around and catch sight of what looked like a much younger version of himself chasing a bouncing ball. (Think about that memory of him as a little kid he had after Sesshomaru used that fake copy of his mother to try to trick him) The young Inuyasha (aka Chibi-Inu) caught the ball and turned to look at his older self. Chibi-Inu then scampered up to Inuyasha and jumped on his back, arms reaching around his neck and asking, "Horsie ride?" with the big watery puppy dog eyes Kagome used on Inuyasha to get her way. Inuyasha blinked then turned to his human self. "So what is he?" "He's your inner child that you had to give up to survive after your parents died. He's always been here, he's just been hiding."  
  
Inuyasha's youkai self suddenly walked over and ruffled Chibi-Inu's hair. "He's a good kid," growled the youkai. "So why exactly are you all talking to me?" asked Inuyasha. "You need to decide what choices you're going to make about the jewel and the girls," said his human self. "Right, are you going to become a full youkai or a full human?" growled his youkai self. Inuyasha blinked and pulled Chibi-Inu off his back and around in front of him. "Any suggestion?" he asked his younger self. Chibi-Inu thought for a minute then looked up, "Would you become a blood thirsty youkai like him or a youkai like big brother?" he asked pointing to the youkai self.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Inuyasha, "but I think I'll stay a Hanyou, after all, Kagome's one now, it's not like I'm alone any more." His other selves smiled and nodded, the youkai turning to the human self and stating, "I was right, he chose hanyou, so you have to play with Chibi here." he said pointing to Chibi-Inu. His Human self just grinned and started playing catch with Chibi-Inu. "What was that about choosing between the girls?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
As if to answer his question, a path suddenly appeared with a fork in it. Two figures then appeared, one on each path. The left one resolved into Kikyo, while the right one became Kagome as a hanyou. Behind Kikyo was what looked like the entrance to hell, while behind Kagome was a house in a forest with all his friends and what looked like a young hanyou girl with his hair and Kagome's face. "So I have to choose which one I'll go with and give up the other?" Inuyasha demanded, but his other selves were gone leaving him alone on the path. "Great, some help they are," he grumbled before Chibi-Inu's ball smacked into his head and had him eating dirt.  
  
Back to Mirouku  
  
Mirouku was starting to get worried. Sango didn't usually take a long time when she was taking a bath alone, and even though he didn't sense anything, there might be youkai around. After about half an hour of waiting for Sango, Mirouku made himself a blindfold so he wouldn't get killed if Sango was just taking her time and thought he was peaking at her. He then asked Kilala to lead him to the spring, and with the help of his staff, managed to reach it. "Sango, are you here? I can't see anything, so just call out and let me know you're okay," he called out. ::Hmm, I'm not getting clobbered, and she hasn't responded... damn:: Ripping of his blindfold, he turned to Kilala.  
  
"Kilala, I think something happened to Sango, sniff around for her." The fire cat soon found her friend's weapons hidden under a bush and marks of a group of men carrying something away from a small bit of Sango's blood on a rock near the edge of the spring. After looking over the area, Mirouku had a good guess of what happened. "She was probably just getting out of the spring when she slipped and knocked herself unconscious, then a group of possible bandits found her and carried her off," he exclaimed and jumped onto Kilala. "Follow their tracks!" he yelled as the two took off to rescue Sango.  
  
Sango  
  
Sango woke up to a headache and the realization that she was tied up and gagged. Looking around, she found herself in the middle of a bandit camp and covered only by a thin kimono that didn't keep out the cold. One of the bandits noticed her slight movements and yelled, "Hey Boss! She's awake!" The bandits quickly surrounded her and then a hush seemed to spread through the men. A cloaked figure walked through the bandits to face Sango. "Well, well, now that you're awake, we'll have some fun, right boys?" asked the stranger with an evil laugh. Sango glared at him and suddenly used her arms to execute a low kick off the ground at the figure's groin. The bandit leader doubled over gasping in pain while the bandits gaped at Sango's agility and strength. The leader suddenly stood up and ripped off his cloak, revealing an oni youkai with a really ugly face. Sango took one look and started laughing so hard she broke her gag. "You have got to be the ugliest youkai I've ever seen," she choked out around her laughter. The oni growled and suddenly punched Sango hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.  
  
"Let the entertainment begin," said the oni as his men grabbed Sango's arms and legs. Sango's eyes widened in realization that they were going to rape her. She tried to struggle, but the Oni whacked her on the head to stun her. As the Oni started to rip off Sango's kimono, an ofuda streaked through the air to plant itself on his chest. The sudden feeling of holy power caused the Oni to scream in pain and his men to drop Sango. She looked around wildly and saw Mirouku on Kilala. "Unhand her now," commanded Mirouku. The bandits decided that since it was two to twenty, they would be better off fighting. To bad for them, since Mirouku was understandably ticked off about Sango getting kidnapped and Kilala was out for blood. The Oni was the only one who might have stood a chance against them normally, but he only lasted five minutes before Mirouku used another ofuda on the youkai's groin and used his staff to make sure the Oni couldn't father any little oni's. Then Kilala knocked his head off and Sango punted it into the air after Mirouku untied her.  
  
Mirouku had brought Sango's clothes with him when he can to search for her, so she was understandably glad to have something to change into from the thin kimono she woke up in. Sango happily changed back into her normal kimono after retying Mirouku's headband on his head and Making Kilala stand in front of him to block his view. The two friends then walked back to their camp to await the return of Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo. Sango glanced at Mirouku as they walked glad that she hadn't tied him to a tree to keep him from peeping this time. "Houshi-sama?" she asked as they entered the clearing of their camp. Mirouku turned to her and replied, "Yes Sango, what is it? Do you feel all right, does your head hurt?" Sango laughed at her friend's obvious concern. "No I feel fine Mirouku," she replied. "Then what is the problemmmmmmpppphhhhhh," Mirouku's last question was cut off by Sango suddenly stepping forward and capturing his lips with her own and kissing him like she wasn't going to let go. Needless to say, Mirouku was shocked. When Sango finally released him, his eyes were humongous and a deep blush covered his cheeks. "That was to thank you for behaving while I was gone and for rescuing me." Sango then reached out and took the slightly dazed monk's hand and asked, "Mirouku, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Upon hearing his trademark line asked to himself, Mirouku's jaw hit the ground. He quickly pulled it back into place and said, "Sango, I would be delighted to." Mirouku then promptly fainted with a huge goofy grin on his face, leaving Sango to smile at his passed out body. 


	6. A Prank Fluff and Mating

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Hope everyone is enjoying this story, read and review to give me input. Any flames will be used to fuel the fire I'm going to torture Jaken with, don't worry; Sesshomaru gave me permission to torture the little toad. O_~  
  
chrisy12: I'm glad you liked Sango using Mirouku's line.  
  
Story Weaver1: Glad you liked Inuyasha's mental problems, they'll show up again later. There's a little more Inu/Kag fluff in this chapter, so enjoy.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
Inuyasha's head  
  
Inuyasha pulled his face out of the dirt and punted Chibi-Inu's ball as hard as he could. He then turned back to the two paths and tried to make up his mind. ::Let's see, Kikyo: Good: hates Naraku, no emotions, Bad: wants to spend rest of eternity in Hell, wants me human, tried to kill me, gave the Shikon Jewel shard to Naraku, I don't know if she really loves me. Kagome: Good: likes me as a hanyou, is a hanyou, doesn't want to kill me unless she's in heat, I know that she is in with me. Bad: female hanyou in heat, emotional, relationship with Koga, relationship with Hojo. I don't know which of them I should choose::  
  
Shippo and an unconscious Inuyasha  
  
Shippo was getting bored. Inuyasha had been asleep for two days already and Shippo had already explored the whole area nearby so he had nothing to do except poke Inuyasha with a stick. Inuyasha slept on, and Shippo decided to see if Kagome had anything he could eat in her backpack. Looking around to make sure his mom wasn't near by, Shippo climbed into the backpack and started digging through it. He found a strange black tube that had a small cap on it and smelled like ink. Shippo scrambled out of the backpack with a huge grin on his face and walked over to Inuyasha. "Time for me to put on your makeup," said Shippo with a chuckle as he started drawing whatever came to his mind on Inuyasha's face.  
  
Kagome and Toto-sai  
  
Outside of Toto-sai's cave, Kagome was practicing with her new bow while the smith watched. The bow boosted Kagome's already powerful miko powers, making her arrows even more powerful, and more accurate. "You're doing well Kagome, you have completely mastered your bow in half the time I expected," said Toto-sai. Just then a scream of "HAAAALLLLLPPPPP Kagome! Inuyasha is trying to kill me!" followed by a terrified Shippo running out of Toto-sai's cave with an angry Inuyasha chasing after him. Shippo ran to Kagome and actually scrambled into her shirt before she could do anything, clinging to her while he shivered in terror. "Get out of there you little coward," growled Inuyasha, "and apologize for what you did to my face." Kagome took one look at the scribbles on Inuyasha's face and tried not to burst out laughing at the funny sight, but her tail started wagging so hard that Inuyasha could tell she was extremely amused. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY BITCH?" He roared, causing Kagome's ears to flatten down to protect them from his loud voice. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and yelled "Osuwari". She then pulled Shippo out of her shirt by his tail and held is face in front of hers so they were touching noses.  
  
"Shippo, I've told you before to stop playing tricks on Inuyasha. It's not fair that you always do such mean things to him. Save your pranks for youkai that want to eat you." Shippo looked at the ground, a small blush coming on to his face, "Yes, Oka-san. I'm sorry Inuyasha," murmured Shippo. Kagome sighed and turned his face to hers again. "I'm glad you're sorry, but I'm afraid that you will just forget this if I don't give you a reminder. Now this is going to hurt me more than it will hurt you Shippo." After saying that, Kagome swiftly sat down on a rock and had Shippo on her knee and gave him a swift smack that hurt like crazy but was louder than it felt. She then immediately hugged the sobbing kit to her chest, stroking his hair and tail. "I hope you remember this Shippo, I didn't like having to do this any more than you liked it," she said as she dried his tears. Shippo sniffed and climbed off of Kagome and turned to Inuyasha. "Do you forgive me Inuyasha?" he chocked out.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the little kitsune and remembered the feelings he had gone through when his parents had died. He had been really upset since he was so little, and he had looked at Sesshomaru as a surrogate father and how devastated he had been when his half brother abandoned him. The memory of these feelings gave him a good idea of what Shippo was going through and he suddenly scooped Shippo up in a hug "It's okay, pup, I understand. You've been missing your father and with Naraku gone, you must have thought that your adopted family would disappear." Shippo nodded, amazed that the usually insensitive Inuyasha was talking like this. "Well you don't have to worry, even if Kagome was unable to come back to this time, Mirouku, Sango, and I would take care of you." Shippo's eyes widened at this as he hugged Inuyasha back managing to choke out around the happy sobs coming from his throat, "Otou-sama, Oka-sama," as Kagome knelt down and hugged the two of them close, a contented low growl coming forth from her to indicate her happiness.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Kagome over Shippo's head and realized that he had made up his mind without even knowing it. "Kagome?" he asked, "Will you be my mate?" The look of utter joy that came to her face made him feel like he could take on Naraku alone and defeat him with one punch. Kagome hugged Inuyasha tighter, practically yelling "YES YES YES!" loud enough to start an avalanche before kissing him with a passion that conveyed all her love for him. As they broke apart from Shippo's desperate struggles not to be crushed between them, Kagome realized that they both seemed to be glowing with love and happiness. Inuyasha suddenly scooped Kagome up bridal style and said to Shippo, "We'll be back in the morning, be good, listen to Myoga and Toto-sai, and don't worry." before taking off into the forest. Shippo immediately took off after them, yelling for them to wait for him.  
  
Mirouku and Sango  
  
"Mirouku, did you hear what sounded like Kagome yelling yes a moment ago?" asked Sango. The monk nodded from his place at the fire. Just then a red and white blur raced past their campsite and on into the forest. Mirouku blinked and turned to Sango saying, "I think that was Inuyasha carrying Kagome," but anything else he had to say was interrupted by the sound of "Oka Otou wait for me!" and Shippo running into the clearing. Sango grabbed the kitsune so he didn't get past her and asked, "What is going on Shippo? Why were you calling for your parents?" Shippo started to jump up and down as he explained about Inuyasha asking Kagome to be his mate and Kagome's agreement. Mirouku looked at the young kitsune and smiled, "I believe your parents want some time to themselves tonight Shippo, trust me, you don't want to bother them at times like this." Sango gave Mirouku a light smack saying, "He's actually right Shippo, they'll be back in the morning, so just stay here with us tonight. Now, here's the story of how Mirouku and Kilala saved me from an Oni and his bandits..." Shippo snuggled up on her lap as she told the story and after it was done, he curled up with a transformed Kilala to sleep. Mirouku and Sango fell asleep soon after, though the monk sported a new lump and handprint on his face.  
  
Later in the night, two voices could be heard howling together.  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
AN: By the way, I'm recommending that you read The Darkness of One's Heart by The-piro-16 and review it, it's a really funny story. 


	7. Mates, plans, and a small fight

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Hope everyone is enjoying this story, read and review to give me input. Any flames will be used to fuel the fire I'm going to torture Jaken with, don't worry; Sesshomaru gave me permission to torture the little toad. O_~  
  
chrisy12: glad you liked the chapter  
  
aznchicki: yeah, I was going for the Kawaii effect.  
  
Kagome lover 2009: Don't worry, here's a new chapter. And the whole story will be at least sixteen chapters, maybe more.  
  
Mily: well, you got to remember that Kagome is in heat at this point, so Inuyasha's instincts are having a big influence on him. Besides, he's always liked her but not admitted it.  
  
me149: thank you for the compliment! Glad you like my work.  
  
Story Weaver1: Thank you for your constant reviews, and I'm glad you liked the humor from the last chapter.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
Mirouku and Sango were awakened by Shippo's cry of "Oka! Otou! You're back!" and saw Kagome and Inuyasha walking out of the forest. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome, who seemed to shine with happiness and a new sense of life. As the two hanyou sat down with Kagome holding Shippo, Mirouku grinned at Inuyasha saying, "So, were the two voices howling last night you two?" Kagome blushed and murmured "Yeah," while Inuyasha just smirked at Mirouku. "I don't see why that's any of your business bouzo," he replied. "So you two are mates now?" asked Sango. At Inuyasha's happy nod, Sango ran up to Kagome and hugged her friend. "I'm happy for you Kagome, and if you do anything to hurt her Inuyasha, I'll hunt you down and make you wish you had never been born." Inuyasha gulped and sweat dropped.  
  
"Kagome, did you get bit by something?" asked Shippo, pointing to a small set of marks that looked like fang puncture wounds. Inuyasha ducked his head down and muttered, "Yeah, me, it is part of the mating ritual for dog and wolf youkai. The bite mark shows that you're someone's mate and theirs alone." Kagome snuggled up to her mate at this, her ears twitching in his direction and prompting him to scratch them and make her emit her growl purr. Sango smiled at the two hanyous and then asked, "So what do we do now? Naraku is dead, we have all the jewel shards, and unless Sesshomaru comes after the Tetsusaiga, I don't know of any other demons that would bother us except to get the jewel."  
  
Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and Shippo, then turned her attention back to Sango. "I think that we'll be staying near Kaede's village so I can visit my family through the well. And we also have to go and explain to them what happened to me and about our being mates." Inuyasha then spoke up, "I plan to build a house for us in the forest so we'll have some privacy, shelter, and a place to raise any pups besides Shippo we might have," he said with a faint blush. Kagome hugged her mate with a huge smile on her face saying, "And I want to get married with my family present in the human custom." Inuyasha grinned and nuzzled her neck, "Anything for my mate," he said as he kissed her.  
  
A sudden scent coming on the breeze made Inuyasha shift his attention away from Kagome and focus his nose on the familiar scent, one he hated and with good reason. ::Speak of the devil and he appears.:: thought Inuyasha as a low growl came from his throat. Shippo suddenly stiffened and turned to Inuyasha. "I know Shippo, I smell him to," growled Inuyasha. Kagome sniffed the breeze, trying to figure out what was bothering her mate and pup. ::Hmm, I smell something that smells like Inuyasha... dang it that must be Sesshomaru!:: "Inuyasha, is that Sesshomaru I smell?" she asked worriedly. Inuyasha nodded, standing up and unsheathing the Tetsusaiga. A few seconds later, Sesshomaru appeared with his two headed dragon with Jaken and Rin riding on its back. Sesshomaru landed lightly on the ground and glanced at the group, his eyes suddenly locking on Kagome as a puzzled expression appeared on his face. "Tell me, little brother, how did the miko become a dirty half-breed like you?" he asked with a slight smirk. "Why should I tell you Sesshomaru, since you just insulted by mate?" growled Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly darted towards the group behind Inuyasha, and before anyone could react, he had grabbed Kagome and put some distance between himself and Inuyasha. Kagome was so surprised that she dropped her bow and arrows. Sesshomaru was holding Kagome in front of him as a shield, so Inuyasha knew he couldn't use the Kaze no Kizu or Bakuryuuha without possibly killing Kagome. "Damn you bastard, hiding behind my mate like a coward, you're worse than Naraku!" spat Inuyasha. "Maybe little brother, but now you have a choice. hand over Tetsusaiga or we'll see how my poison affects her," replied Sesshomaru as his claws started to glow a slight green. Sesshomaru was concentrating on Inuyasha so much, he didn't smell or hear Shippo sneaking up on him. A sudden burst of blue fox fire in his face was followed by a cry of, "Leave my Oka-san alone you big bully!" from Shippo as he launched himself at the inu-youkai. Shippo managed to scratch Sesshomaru once, but then he was grabbed by an ogre's arm that Sesshomaru had apparently attacked to replace his missing arm. Sesshomaru slammed Shippo into the ground and then used his foot grind the little kitsune into the earth. And that was his big mistake.  
  
Upon hearing Shippo's howls of pain, Kagome's eyes flashed red. Her claws suddenly dug into Sesshomaru's arm and she roared out "DON'T...YOU...DARE...HURT...MY...PUP!" as she flipped Sesshomaru over her shoulder and into the ground. The inu-youkai was so surprised at Kagome's move that he couldn't react quickly enough and Kagome leaped into the air and did a diving kick into his groin. As the intense pain caused him to roll over onto his stomach, Kagome ripped of his ogre arm and then grabbed his normal one and by kneeling on his back, got him in a submission hold that he was surprised he couldn't break out of. Jaken meanwhile, was gaping in surprise at her speed and moves. He then yelled, "Wench, how dare you lay a hand on Lord Sesshomaru!" The disgusting little toad youkai then raised his staff to send flames at Kagome, only to find himself surrounded by Inuyasha, Sango, and Mirouku. All three of them attacked at the same time and Jaken was quickly knocked out and left hanging from a tree branch courtesy of some rope Kagome had packed in her back pack. Inuyasha quickly ran over to Kagome, his eyes widening as he realized she wasn't full youkai like he thought, just very, very ticked off. Shaking his head at his brother's stupidity, he bent down to look Sesshomaru in the face with a huge grin as he said, "You should no better than to mess with a female's pup when she is in heat. Now give me your word as Lord of the Western lands that you will no longer try to take the Tetsusaiga or kill me."  
  
Before Sesshomaru could reply, the sound of laughter reached everyone's ears, and looking in the direction of the noise, they saw Shippo and Rin playing 'Whack Jaken with his own staff' Jaken was understandably not enjoying this game. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please help me my lord!" he cried with tears running from his eyes and many bumps on his head. Rin scowled at the little toad demon saying, "You deserve it Jaken-sama, you called Shippo-chan a dirty mutt! You shouldn't insult Rin-chan's friends!" The little girl and kitsune had met by accident and become fast friends a month ago when they had gotten separated from their different companions and met in a field where they played together all day before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found them. The two brothers had agreed to a truce for the evening and taken the children back to their groups. Now the two children were having fun playing together and tormenting Jaken. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the indignant Rin with her hands on her hips lecturing his servant. Inuyasha was grinning to and Kagome had a low growl coming from her to indicate her happiness. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and stated, "This Sesshomaru agrees with you Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru will leave you in peace but requests that he can visit you peacefully so Rin can play with that kit." Kagome smiled at the look of surprise on her mate's face at this statement and allowed the youkai lord to return to his feet. Sesshomaru bowed to Kagome saying, "You are a worthy opponent and worthy of this Sesshomaru's respect." 


	8. Meet the family

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?   
  
chrisy12: Yes, I made Sesshomaru nice, mainly because I plan a sequel and I need him to be on good terms with Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
aznchicki: Yes, Rin is indeed a sweetheart. I'd love to have her as my little sister or at least baby-sit her.  
  
Myuu-Foxgirl: Don't worry, here's a new chapter. And the whole story will be at least sixteen chapters, maybe more. I try to update every 3-4 days.  
  
AN: DO I HAVE TO DO ANYTHING TO ACTIVATE AUTHOR ALERTS FOR YOU GUYS OR DOES THE SITE DO IT FOR ME AUTOMATICALLY FOR ME?  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: I'm glad I gave your life meaning. Here's the next chapter.  
  
shinigami88220: thank you for the compliment! Glad you like my work.  
  
Story Weaver1: Thank you for your constant reviews, and I'm complimented you used my female inu hanyou in heat line in your own story. They say imitation is the highest form of flattery. As for Sesshomaru, he might not be able to use or desperately need the Tetsusaiga, but I think that after 2 years of trying to get it, it would be a matter of pride to him. And we all know how big he is on honor and family pride. I'm also glad you liked the game Rin and Shippo played with Shippo. More Jaken bashing in this chapter, I really dislike the little toad.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken spent the rest of the day with Inuyasha and his companions. Shippo and Rin tormented Jaken some more, mainly making him chase after them while they ran around throwing small rocks at him. Then Jaken made the mistake of saying how unworthy Kagome was of having Sesshomaru's noble blood in her veins. That made everyone bash him again, even Sesshomaru. "Why did you do that Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin as she and Shippo poked the unconscious Jaken with sticks. "Because when Lady Kagome defeated This Sesshomaru in combat, she proved herself worthy of sharing This Sesshomaru's youkai blood," replied Sesshomaru. As night fell Sesshomaru and his companions set out for Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "It looks like your brother will not be bothering us again," she said. Inuyasha nodded, memories of his childhood coming back to him, of a time when he had played with his brother and not been afraid for his life.  
  
And so the group set out for Kaede's village the next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome walking hand in hand with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder. Mirouku and Sango walked behind them, though Sango kept her hand on Hiraikotsu incase the monk tried any perverted stuff. Surprisingly, Mirouku seemed to be behaving himself, and Sango was happy for the change. As the group reached the Bone Eater's well, Kagome and Inuyasha turned to face their friends. "I'm afraid we have to go explain everything to my family," said Kagome, "watch over Shippo for me while I'm gone please Sango?" Sango started to agree, but Inuyasha interrupted her. "Actually, I have an idea." he said, "What if Shippo were to climb into your backpack Kagome? All the stuff in it goes through, so maybe Shippo can come with us." he explained. Kagome stared at Inuyasha in amusement. ::He actually made a logical deduction based on his experience with the well.:: Shippo was jumping up and down on her shoulder saying, "Please, please, please, let me come with you Oka!" Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a sudden kiss and exclaimed, "Inuyasha, you're a genius!"  
  
As Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well in Kagome's time, Shippo popped his head and then squirmed out of Kagome's backpack. "Wow Kagome, your house is big!" exclaimed Shippo. Kagome rubbed his head and said, "Just wait till you meet my family Shippo. My mom and Souta will like you right off. Now Grandpa, he might be a problem, but mom can handle him." The three walked up to the door and Kagome opened it and lead her mate and pup into the living room. "Oka-san, Souta, Jii-chan! I'm back!" yelled Kagome. "Kagome?" called a woman's voice and Mrs. Higurashi ran into the room, pulling her daughter into a big hug. She then turned to Inuyasha and caught sight of Shippo on his shoulder. "Who are you?" she asked. "Mom, this is Shippo the kitsune I've told you about," said Kagome. Shippo bowed to Mrs. Higurashi with a huge smile on his face. "Hello, Mrs. Higurashi. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kagome blinked at her pup, wondering where he had learned such polite language. ::Maybe he's been listening to Mirouku try to romance the village girls:: she decided. Mrs. Higurashi was instantly smitten by Shippo's innocent cuteness, and the little kitsune was happy to let her hold and pet him.  
  
"So why are you here with Kagome and Inuyasha Shippo?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. "I didn't want Oka-san and Outo-san to leave me alone," replied Shippo. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened at this statement and she turned to Kagome. "Kagome, why is he calling you his mother?" Kagome quickly replied, "I'm his adopted mother, both of his parents are dead." "Okay, but Inuyasha his father?" Kagome blushed and looked at the ground, her ears slightly flattening like a dog that knows it's about to get in trouble. "Well you see, Inuyasha and I are now ... mates," said Kagome softly. Mrs. Higurashi took this in and promptly fainted. Kagome managed to catch her mom and place her on the couch and told Inuyasha to watch her mom while she made some tea. At about that point, Kagome's grandfather entered the room and saw Inuyasha and another youkai looking at his daughter on the couch. The old man went crazy, trying to use his ofuda and a chant to expel the two youkai. He was interrupted by Kagome smacking him on the head yelling, "Will you stop doing that to my mate and pup Grandpa?"  
  
Her grandfather turned around in surprise, took in Kagome's dog ears, claws, and tail then ran into his room and shut the door muttering, "I've been drinking too much sake lately." Kagome sweat dropped and sighed at her grandfather's behavior. She then brought the tea to the living room table and started trying to wake up her mom. When nothing she did worked, Kagome had Shippo gently move his tail over her mom's nose and cause her to sneeze and wake up. Kagome then explained what had caused her transformation and the fact that she had agreed to stay with Inuyasha forever, but still visit her family in the modern era. Mrs. Higurashi was understandably upset that her little girl would be leaving her so soon, but she realized that this was Kagome's choice and she respected her daughter's judgment, so she gave her approval to their being mates. Souta had come home and had been excited to meet Shippo. The two of them played some catch in the backyard while Mrs. Higurashi talked with Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome called out for a pizza, and everyone enjoyed the meal, especially Inuyasha and Shippo, who were amazed at how good it tasted. Souta and Shippo played some video games in the living room until they both fell asleep. After that, Kagome and Inuyasha said that they had to go. After refilling Kagome's backpack with supplies and Shippo, the two hanyous said good-bye to Mrs. Higurashi and jumped into the well. 


	9. Kagome vs Kikyo

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?   
  
shinigami88220: You want the story to be over? You need medical help then. It's going to be at least 16 chapters, possibly 20 if I really go into it.  
  
Mily: sorry about the short chapters, I kind of get my inspiration in short spurts and I'm trying to avoid evil cliffhangers for you guys.  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: Yeah, if I were Kagome's parent I would react that way also. I'm glad you liked Shippo so much, even though I'm a guy I think he is the most adorable little kid.  
  
Story Weaver1: Yes, I like tochering Jaken. And I really dislike the way Kagome's Grandpa acts around Inuyasha, so I figured I'd make him go crazy and have Kagome smack some sense into him.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
~talking mind to mind~  
  
As Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well in the feudal era, a familiar scent drifted to them from the direction of Kaede's village. "Inuyasha," said Kagome, with worry evident in her voice, "I smell damp earth and rot." Inuyasha nodded, and unpleasant expression on his face as he replied, "I was afraid of this, it's Kikyo." Kagome turned to him and Shippo, who had woken up when Kagome jumped out of the well, spoke up nervously. "You...you aren't going to go to hell with her are you Outo-sama?" Inuyasha frowned and shook his head. "I choose Kagome as my mate, not her. I'll never abandon my mate for someone I'm not sure even loves me. Now come one, let's find her and see what's going on." The three of them took off towards the village, Kagome clutching her bow and Inuyasha with his hand on the Tetsusaiga's hilt. As the small group exited Inuyasha's forest, they saw Kikyo standing between them and the village with Mirouku, Sango, and Kilala trapped by her soul skimmers. "What are you doing here Kikyo?" growled Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo stared at Inuyasha and Kagome with an unreadable look in her eyes. "I'm here for you to fulfill your promise and come to hell with me Inuyasha. Naraku is dead and the jewel restored. I no longer have a reason to stay here." Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kikyo with an expression of pity on his face. "I'm sorry Kikyo, but I can't go with you now. Someday I'll come to hell, but not today." Kikyo's eyes narrowed and she glared at Kagome. "I see, now that you've got your little hanyou bitch you think you can forget about me?" she yelled, pulling an arrow to the string of her bow and aiming at Kagome. Inuyasha whipped the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and leaped in front of Kagome as the sword transformed.. "If you try to harm my mate or my cub Kikyo," he growled, "I will kill you myself."  
  
Kikyo's already cold eyes turned to ice, leaving nothing of the women Inuyasha once knew. "Then I shall send you all to hell!" replied Kikyo as she released her arrow. The arrow flew through the air, the familiar pink light surrounding it as it streaked towards Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. With a look of regret in his eyes, Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga at the arrow, yelling, "Bakuryuuha!" The attack collided with the arrow and destroyed it, and then a wave a pure white light rushed toward Kikyo. The light hit her and she felt herself being bombarded by purifying energy and Inuyasha's youki. Kikyo's body was unable to withstand the attack and was reduced to dust. All of the souls she had collected flew out of the resulting explosion and raced into the sky.  
  
Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and bowed to where Kikyo had been standing. "Rest in Peace Kikyo," he said then gasped with Kagome and Shippo as a blue light floated down from the sky and transformed into Kikyo, but not the Kikyo they knew so well this was the one who had died fifty years ago after sealing Inuyasha to the sacred tree. ~Inuyasha... Kagome, thank you for freeing me. I was forced into that body and its hate took control. Please forgive me for all the grief I've caused you.~ Kikyo's voice echoed through their heads. Inuyasha stepped forward saying, "Kikyo, I will never forget you. Some day my mate and I will join you." Kikyo smiled at him and turned to Kagome saying, ~I now return to you what is rightfully yours~ as a blue orb traveled from Kikyo to Kagome the spirit said, ~Your soul is now whole and your abilities will grow and increase. You will also slowly gain my knowledge as your powers develop to help guide you in their use~  
  
Kikyo then seemed to rise up into the sky and disappear, but a pink glow only visible to Kagome surrounded the young hanyou miko's bow. The glow then started to fade and a single tear slid from Kagome's eye. ::May you rest in peace, Kikyo:: thought Kagome. ~Thank you but I'm not gone quite yet~ came a sudden laugh fill of joy and happiness that only Kagome heard in her head. ~Part of my spirit resides in your bow, call on me if you need me and I will lend you my strength.~ Kikyo's mental voice then faded from Kagome's head.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo returned to the village with a clay jar holding Kikyo's ashes and her bow and arrows. The villagers called out welcomes to the young miko and her family. It had taken two years but the villagers now trusted Inuyasha and Shippo completely. Mirouku and Sango ran up to great their friends while Kilala rubbed against their legs. Seeing the look of sadness on their friends' faces, Mirouku and Sango knew something had happened to the small family and were eager for details. "We'll tell you back at Kaede's hut," said Kagome. The group walked into the hut and everyone sat down in their usual places as Kaede tended the fire.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha explained to Mirouku and Sango what had happened in Kagome's time and what Kikyo had said. Kagome then pulled on her backpack and said, "Come one guys we need to tell Kaede that her sister is at peace." It took the group a short amount of time to walk to the village and then explain to Kaede what had happened with Kikyo. The aged miko immediately went to the village shrine to thank the gods for her sister's return to rest. The group then settled themselves down to sleep, with Mirouku leaning against the wall with his staff on his shoulder after getting smacked and or hit by the others for trying to grope the girls, Sango using a transformed Kilala as a pillow, while Shippo snuggled up with Kagome who was using Inuyasha's lap as a pillow. Inuyasha was the only one who stayed awake for a while making sure that nothing would dare to threaten his extended family.  
  
::I always knew I would have to choose between Kagome and Kikyo someday,:: thought Inuyasha as his senses told him everyone was fast asleep. ::I guess I was afraid I would make the wrong choice and lose both of them. But I guess I really couldn't, since Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. At least I don't have to go to hell anytime soon:: he smirked as that last thought flashed through his head and then dropped of into a light doze, his ears twitching at each little noise in the night in case it was a threat. 


	10. Snakes and healing

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?   
  
chrisy12: glad you liked it so far, I'll try to update before the week is over.  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: Yeah, I dislike Kikyo also, but only when she's trying to take Inuyasha to hell. I like the Kikyo who helps people and is nice.  
  
And the next two chapters (11 and 12) of the story should have more fluff  
  
The-piro-16: Ah, the joys of the chocolate sugar rush  
  
Story Weaver1: Hmm, do you mean denying Kikyo or the rest in peace part?   
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
~talking mind to mind~  
  
It was a beautiful morning in the feudal era. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, a youkai was attacking Kaede's village... okay, so two out of three isn't so bad. The youkai in question was a seven-headed snake that spat fire and acid from its many mouths. The villagers were panicking and running for their lives when a loud yell from Kaede's hut startled everyone. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" roared Inuyasha. "SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" The snake youkai didn't look at all repentant, so Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and lunged for the monster. All of the heads lunged for the hanyou with their fangs dripping acid but the hanyou dodged to the side and sliced off the rightmost head. "Keh," snorted Inuyasha, "you're hardly worth my time." His jaw then dropped as two heads grew from the stump of the one he cut. "Okay, maybe I underestimated you," said Inuyasha with a slight smirk. Just before he lunged again, Sango's voice reached him over the sound of the panicking villagers. "Inuyasha, that's a hydra. You have to cut off the center head to kill it," she yelled at him. "Hiraikotsu!" she cried as she sent her boomerang into the snake's many necks. Unfortunately, Hiraikotsu only cut off two heads, meaning they now faced a ten-headed monster. Inuyasha managed to slice off another head and a sudden shout of "Fox fire!" indicated that Shippo had joined the fight. Surprisingly, the Kitsune's attack at the chopped off neck seared the wound and prevented any more heads from growing. Inuyasha yelled to Shippo, "Good job Shippo, just keep up with us and keep doing that."  
  
"Inuyasha, behind you!" yelled Kagome from behind him with Mirouku as they ran up. Inuyasha turned in time to see three of the heads spitting fireballs at him. As he braced for the impact, he saw the fireballs get intercepted by a barrier that Mirouku managed to erect in front of him. Mirouku then whipped out an ofuda and slapped it on one of the heads and bashed the scroll with his staff. The head was crushed but unfortunately, two heads replaced it. Mirouku cursed and leaped back to avoid a retaliatory strike by the youkai. Inuyasha wasn't able to dodge in time though and got bit on the shoulder. Inuyasha felt an incredible pain and recognized the scent of venom on the snake's fangs. "Damn, Mirouku, this thing has got poison that might be stronger than Sesshomaru's," he yelled. The monk's eyes widened at this, since Inuyasha was only able to resist that poison for a short time. Inuyasha punched the snakehead that held him and leaped back from the monster. ::I've only got one chance to attack before my strength gives out:: he thought as he felt the poison rushing through his body. ::I had better make it count! I just hope the Kaze no Kizu is strong enough, this monster isn't using enough youki to make the Bakuryuuha effective.:: With that, Inuyasha yelled out "Eat this, Kaze no Kizu!" as he swung the Tetsusaiga along the scar of the wind.  
  
The energy released by the attack rushed at the snake youkai, tearing into its body and causing significant damage. Unfortunately, the attack just missed the center head because it was protected by all the others. Shippo managed to sear some of the wounded necks before replacement heads grew but he didn't get many. The youkai then whipped its tail at Shippo and knocked him into Mirouku's stomach, effectively taking the fight out of both of them for a short time. The youkai then lunged forward and sank five sets of fangs into Inuyasha who couldn't dodge in time because of the poison in his body. Sango threw Hiraikotsu at the snake hoping to make it let Inuyasha go, but her boomerang couldn't do enough damage. Sango swore as her weapon was knocked off course and crashed into the trees behind the hydra. Her best weapon was gone and she was currently out of her poison gas bombs. Sango then realized that there was a bright pink aura surrounding Kagome.  
  
Time seemed to slow down for Kagome as she saw the hydra lunge at the paralyzed Inuyasha. She saw the fangs pierce his fire-rat haori and sink into his body. She saw the venom flow through the fangs into Inuyasha's body, and she saw his body stiffen into a deathlike pose as the venom took effect. ::No, no, no, no, no, Inuyasha, this can't be happening, please don't die on me!:: screamed Kagome in her head. ::We're mates now, I need you to help me raise Shippo and have more pups, don't leave me.:: Ignoring the fear and sadness roaring through her, Kagome reached into her quiver and pulled out an arrow that she strung onto her bow. The bow and arrow started to glow with the pink light of her miko powers as she prayed, ::Kikyo, give me your strength to save my mate!:: she begged. Suddenly, Kagome seemed to feel another hand holding her own and Kikyo's voice echoed in her head ~Focus on the opponent, don't worry about what will happen. You have all the time in the world to shoot, so make it count. Take a deep breath and keep your aim true.~  
  
Kagome did as Kikyo instructed and took aim at the center head of the hydra. Se felt unusually calm thanks to Kikyo, but a small part of her was still trying to panic because Inuyasha wasn't moving. Kagome overrode that panic and focused on her powers. A pink aura started to form around her, glowing more brightly by the second as she aimed at the hydra. As Kagome felt the energy around her focused in the arrow reach it's peak, she released the arrow yelling, "Aigyou-nagareboshi-suisei"(loving meteor comet) and the arrow flew towards the hydra as a blazing comet of miko and youkai energy. The arrow struck the center head and seemed to engulf the entire monster in pure white light. The hydra screamed and released Inuyasha as Kagome's attack purified and destroyed it. As soon as it was gone, the whole group ran up to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome frantically checked for a heart beat and found one, but it was faint. She quickly picked up her mate and rushed back to Kaede's hut. ::Don't you dare die on me Inuyasha, I still want to have lots and lots of pups with you.:: she thought as she ran into the hut. "Kaede, Inuyasha has been poisoned by the hydra that attacked the village." she gasped as she set Inuyasha down by the fire. "I'll see what I can do child, but thee must rest, I saw how much of ye power ye put into that attack." replied Kaede as she picked up some medical herbs from her supplies. After a few minutes of examining the wound and applying herbs, Kaede's face grew solemn. "I'm afraid this poison is to strong for my usual remedies child," she said with a tear coming from her eye. Kagome gasped in horror and all of her friends had a look of sadness on their face. Shippo was sobbing on Inuyasha's chest, crying, "Outo-san," over and over again. Kagome felt like she might faint.  
  
~Kagome, listen to me! There's a chance your power can heal him!~ Kikyo's voice once again filled Kagome's head. ~Concentrate on just purifying the poison, and not Inuyasha, like this.~ Kagome then saw a picture of what Kikyo wanted here to do and turned her focus to her mate's body. ::I can see the poison spreading like a black stain through his body:: she realized. Kagome placed her hands over Inuyasha's heart and started to concentrate. A soft blue glow grew from her hands and spread over Inuyasha until he was glowing completely. Kagome envisioned his body without any of the black stain of the poison in his veins, and the poison slowly faded away in the face of her power. After purging Inuyasha's body, Kagome placed his head on her lap to keep him comfortable and keep a cool cloth on his forehead to fight the slight fever he had gotten from the poison. 


	11. Waking up and fainting

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Hope everyone is enjoying this story, read and review to give me input. Any flames will be used to fuel the fire I'm going to torture Jaken with, don't worry; Sesshomaru gave me permission to torture the little toad. O_~  
  
Story Weaver1: Glad you liked the battle and Kagome's new attack. I got the idea from the final attack Domon and Rain use on the Dark Gundam in G-Gundam. As for Shippo getting a sibling, just read this chapter.  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: Yes, little kids are fun, it's when they become sarcastic smart mouths that they become annoying. And what can I say except I've always loved the myth of Hercules.  
  
chrisy12: That's exactly the way I feel to.  
  
I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE WHEN I SHOULD HAVE, I HAD MY EAGLE COURT OF HONOR ON SATURDAY AND SUNDAY WAS DEVOTED TO HOMEWORK. Anyway, I'm now an official Eagle Scout! This chapter is really short, but I uploaded the next one also since I have a calculus final later this week. I'll edit in reviews for chapter 12 next update.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
~talking mind to mind~  
  
Inuyasha slowly became aware of the sensation of a small kid jumping up and down on his chest. Guessing that he was still half asleep from the poison the Hydra had injected into him and safe in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha kept his eyes closed and growled out, "Shippo, you have until the count of ten to get off of me. I just got poisoned and I really don't want to end up getting 'sat' for trying to kill you if you don't get off me." The sensation of being jumped on stopped, and Inuyasha had a moment of peace before a bare foot collided with his head. Inuyasha let out a loud *YELP* and leaped up growling out, "What did you do that for?" as he turned in the direction the kick had come from.  
  
"Oh hell, not this place again," groaned Inuyasha upon seeing his human and youkai selves standing by Chibi-Inu, who didn't look at all sorry about jumping on Inuyasha. "It's about time you woke up," said his human self, "you've been unconscious for a whole day and Kagome is starting to think you're going to die." Chibi-Inu nodded and jumped onto his youkai self's back before saying, "That's right baka, you made Miss Kagome cry. And you made Shippo-chan upset too." and sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha. His youkai self continued the conversation saying, "She's proven herself to be a strong female, a good mother, and a loyal mate. In other words she's perfect, and if you do anything to drive her off, we will make your life a living hell," with an evil grin. Everything then went black except for a faint light in the distance. Inuyasha started running towards the light, his instincts telling him that this was the best thing to do.  
  
Inside Kaede's hut  
  
Kagome sat with Inuyasha's head in her lap and Shippo on her shoulder, just like she had for the past day. "Oka-san?" inquired Shippo, "When will Outo-san wake up?" Kagome gently stroked her mate's forehead with a cool damp cloth as she replied, "I don't know Shippo, but I hope it's soon." The soft jingle of Mirouku's staff alerted her to the monk entering the hut and sitting down by Sango and pulling her to him for a loving kiss. The two had told her how they had decided to get married after Sango realized that Mirouku hadn't peeped on her and then rescued her from the bandits before she was violated while Kagome and Inuyasha were at Toto-sai's. Added in was the fact that Mirouku had been a perfect gentleman since then and not groped any girls, except for Sango. Kagome smiled at her friends and asked, "When's the wedding ceremony?" Sango blushed lightly and replied, "We're waiting for you and Inuyasha, and we want to make it a double ceremony."  
  
Kagome blinked and grinned. "I would be honored to share the ceremony with you two," she said while hugging them hard enough to cut off their air supply. "Kagome...need...air..." gasped Mirouku. Kagome quickly released them and returned to her position at Inuyasha's head. Kagome leaned down and gently kissed his forehead murmuring, "Come back to me koibito." She suddenly realized that she was staring into amber eyes as Inuyasha said, "If that's how you'll wake me up, I'll have to sleep in more often," with a grin. Kagome pulled him up into a sitting position and claimed his lips with a deep passionate kiss. She then gave him a light smack and growled, "Baka, never make me worry about you like that again. I know how tough you are, but you've recovered from worse wounds in a day, so of course I was worried."  
  
Inuyasha was unable to reply because Shippo had leaped onto him as soon as Kagome stopped smacking him and had Inuyasha's head in a bear hug effectively gagging him. "Outosanoutosanoutosanimsogladyoureawakeyouhademesoworried!" so fast that no one was able to catch any of the words. Inuyasha had to pull Shippo off of his face and held him in the air by his outer kimono and asked, "Could you repeat that slowly pup?" with a raised eyebrow. "I'm so glad to see you're awake, I was so worried!" exclaimed Shippo with a grin. Inuyasha gently set the Kitsune down as Kagome lowered his head down to her lap. "Rest Koibito, I don't want you suffering a relapse in case I missed any poison," she explained upon seeing his annoyed look. "Keh," sniffed Inuyasha and lay down, but a sudden faint sound coming from Kagome caught his attention. Inuyasha carefully rolled over so he was on his chest and pressed his ear against Kagome's lower chest. After a few seconds, a huge goofy grin spread across his face as he looked up at his mate. "Kagome," he said, "you're pregnant with my pup." Kagome stared at him, and then her eyes rolled up and she fainted on top of Inuyasha. 


	12. Telling mom and friends

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Hope everyone is enjoying this story, read and review to give me input. Any flames will be used to fuel the fire I'm going to torture Jaken with, don't worry; Sesshomaru gave me permission to torture the little toad. O_~  
  
Story Weaver1: Glad you liked the last chapter, it was supposed to be a brief bit of comedy mixed in with the serious stuff.  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: Yes, the kids will be arriving soon in a few chapters.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
~talking mind to mind~  
  
Inuyasha chuckled lightly and carefully wiggled out from under his unconscious mate. He then carefully got her into the futon after which Shippo slipped in to curl up by her stomach and he climbed in last. He could understand her surprise, she had told him that it was impossible to tell if a girl was pregnant until three months into her term. To suddenly find out about eight days after they first mated that she bore Inuyasha's child must have been a huge shock, especially if she was tired from tending to him. He chuckled again at the look she had had on her face, a look of mingled surprise, happiness, fear, love, and worry. "What's so funny Outo-san?" asked Shippo from his small nest in-between his parents. "I'm just imagining what your future brothers and sisters might be like," replied Inuyasha, "Hopefully none of them will be as mischievous as you used to be." he finished with a grin as he ruffled Shippo's hair.  
  
Mirouku interrupted the small father-son talk with his usual tact saying, "So soon after becoming mates, Inuyasha. You two must have been quite busy that night you left Shippo with ..." *POW* *WHAM* Sango had clobbered Mirouku with Hiraikotsu and Inuyasha with his fist, which was pretty amazing, considering he managed to get out of the futon without tearing it up in his desire to clobber the hentai, sending the monk into la-la land with swirly eyes. Sango snorted and put a blanket over Mirouku so he wouldn't catch cold before climbing into her own futon. "So how many pups do you think Kagome will have?" she asked as Kilala curled up by her head with a small lick and a "mew" before dozing off. "I don't know, one would be fine to start," replied Inuyasha. Since he had heard from Mirouku just before the Hydra attacked that the two were engaged he said, "Good job in catching the pervert, do you think maybe you can train him to stop being such a baka?" Sango chuckled and the two fell asleep to the sound of Kilala's purring and Shippo's light sniffing as his instincts made sure he stayed by him mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning to find Shippo's fluffy tail gently brushing her face. Thinking back to the events of the previous evening, Kagome smiled at the realization that she would have at least one more pup soon. A hand stroking her ears alerted her to Inuyasha being awake. "Koibito, I'd like to go and tell my mother the good news, she deserves to know about my being pregnant. And if I didn't tell her, let's just say I'd rather face ten youkai at once than my angry mother." Inuyasha suddenly got a mental image of Mrs. Higurashi as a really powerful youkai learning that he had gotten her little girl pregnant. He couldn't help but let out a small whimper of fear. Kagome grinned and rubbed his ears saying, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from my mom." The couple decided to wait till everyone was up and take Shippo with them to spend the day in Kagome's time. About half an hour later, the small family was on their way to the Bone Eater's Well to Kagome's time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well and walked out of the well house in time to catch Souta before he left to spend the day at a friend's house. "Kagome!" yelled Souta as he ran up to give her a big hug. "Get back here by three so I can tell you everything that's happened okay?" asked Kagome. Souta nodded and ran off to his friend's house. Kagome then slipped her arm into Inuyasha's with Shippo on her shoulder and walked into her house. "Oka-san, I'm back!" called Kagome as she opened the door to find her mother reading in the living room. Mrs. Higurashi jumped up and hugged everyone. "Oh Kagome, I've missed you!" exclaimed her mom. "I've missed you to mama. Is Jii-chan here?" asked Kagome. "Yes but he still thinks he was drunk the last time you were here and he saw you so..." Mrs. Higurashi's reply was cut off by the hall door opening and Kagome's Grandfather entering the room and asking, "Dear, have you seen my glasses?" Grandfather's jaw dropped at the sight of his grand daughter with hanyou ears and tail plus Shippo snuggled up in his daughter's arms. "Y...yo...youkai!" screamed Grandpa while whipping out an Ofuda and smacking it onto Shippo's head before anyone could react.  
  
Shippo crossed his eyes to look at the ofuda stuck on his head, reached up and pulled it off to look at the front. "Oka-san, this looks just like Mirouku's ofudas, so how come it doesn't work?" he asked showing it to Kagome. Kagome sweat dropped sighed and looked at her grandpa saying, "It's because Jii-chan thinks he has holy powers Shippo." Grandpa looked stunned at this failure of his 'powers' and Inuyasha snorted and said, "I told you before old man, those things are useless. Besides, Shippo wouldn't hurt any one in Kagome's family, she's his adopted mother." Kagome went on to explain her transformation and repeated her warning to her grandpa to never use the ofuda on any of her friends again.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's mom after her daughter finished speaking to gauge her mood, then got down on his knees and bowed down asking, "Mrs. Higurashi, I humbly ask for your approval for your daughter's hand in marriage?" Kagome's grandpa looked outraged at the thought of a youkai marrying his grand daughter, but Mrs. Higurashi slapped her hand over his mouth and smiled at Inuyasha as she replied, "I can't think of more worthy young man for her to marry. You've kept her safe over the years and you're always polite when visiting. Of course you have my permission." (AN: see, Inuyasha knew better than to tick off Mrs. Higurashi or she might not let Kagome go back to the feudal era) Kagome jumped up and hugged her mom then let out a small "yeep" as Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap as he sat down on the couch. Kagome squirmed a little to get comfortable and sighed at the content feeling from being so close to her mate. Feeling safe in his arms, Kagome looked at her mom, gulped, and said, "Mom, I know this may come as a shock to you but youseewhenmeandinuyashamatedigotpregnat!" Mrs. Higurashi blinked and slowly replayed what her daughter had said. "Kagome, are you saying you're pregnant?" she asked. Kagome slowly nodded and Mrs. Higurashi beamed with joy, "Oh, I can't wait to have grandchildren!" she exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Kagome's mom smiled at the young hanyou couple and then stood up saying, "I just remembered I have to go to the store today. You'd better come along father, the fresh air will do you good." Deaf to her father's protests, Mrs. Higurashi dragged him out of the house and into the car before driving to the market. "Remind me never to get on your mom's bad side," said Inuyasha as he watched her rapid progress to the car. Kagome nodded, then asked, "How about I make us all some breakfast?" Inuyasha and Shippo both agreed and prepared the table while Kagome started cooking some bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes. the smell of the food soon had both Shippo and Inuyasha's stomachs growling and the family soon sat down for a happy breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later in the afternoon, Inuyasha was taking a nap on the couch while Shippo sat in Kagome's lap listening to her read The Hobbit. They had just reached the part where Bilbo, the dwarves, and Gandalf had been rescued from the wargs by the eagles when the doorbell rang. Kagome quickly grabbed a hat she had nearby for just such an occasion and after making sure her tail was safely tucked inside her jeans and passing the Shikon jewel to Shippo as he transformed into a human boy about his own age she ran to the front door. She opened the door to find her friends Yuka, Eri, & Ayumi. "Kagome!" they said, giving her a big group hug, "we heard you had been out of town since the start of summer vacation and just got back this morning." Kagome smiled and replied, "Yeah, I got back earlier and stayed home to watch the house while the rest of my family is out."  
  
Shippo suddenly walked into the hall and tugged on Kagome's t-shirt asking, "Oka-san, can you please keep reading to me?" which caused Kagome's friends to stare at her and Eri to ask, "Kagome, did he just call you Oka-san?" Kagome shrugged and smiled while explaining, "Shippo is my adopted son. You know how I've been missing so much school over the years?" At her friends' nods she continued, "I was helping take care of Shippo at a volunteer hospital where his dad was sick by helping around the house, cooking, and cleaning. His father unfortunately died just before the end of the end of the school year, so I adopted Shippo." As the girls digested this information, Ayumi accidentally caught sight of Inuyasha as he rolled over in his sleep. "Kagome, who's that on the couch?" she asked. "That's Inuyasha," she replied, "He's also been helping me with Shippo while I've been back here for my exams." Yuka walked over to the couch and got a good look at the sleeping hanyou. "Kagome, what's up with his clothes and the dog ears?" she asked. "His family is very traditional, so they wear old fashioned clothes a lot and that's also why he is carrying that sword. The dog-ears were surgically grafted to his head to counter a birth defect that left him without natural ears. He can hear really well, so let's go into the kitchen so he can sleep longer."  
  
The girls all sat down at the table with Shippo in Kagome's lap. "So is this Inuyasha the two-timing, overprotective, arrogant, jealous, jerk we've heard so much about.?" asked Eri. Kagome sweat dropped, sighed, and replied while nodding, "But he has changed. He finally chose me when his old girl friend tried to hurt me and asked me to marry him. He's always been watching Shippo for me while I've been here. And the reason he could be so rude was because he had little human contact because of his ears." As Kagome finished, her friends all let out a romantic sigh and had sparkly eyes as they looked at her. "Wait," said Ayumi, "did you say he asked you to marry you? What about your mom?" Before Kagome could reply, a loud yawn from Inuyasha brought everyone's attention to him as he sat up and stretched on the couch. "I can answer that question," he said with a happy grin, "I did ask Kagome to marry me, and her mother approves." he continued before kissing Kagome lightly. "I'm going to take a shower, Koibito, call me if you need my help with anything."  
  
Yuka stared at Inuyasha as he went up the stairs and looked at Kagome's happy smile before saying, "I think you two will make a great couple, at least now we know why Kagome kept missing school and what she was doing." "So how is everyone doing now that we've all graduated from high school?" asked Kagome. "Well, Hojo is going to be a doctor, so he's heading off to medical school soon. We're all going to some out of town colleges to broaden our horizons, what about you Kagome?" replied Eri. "I think I'll taking care of Shippo to much to go to college, besides, I was offered the position of Shrine maiden in Inuyasha's home town. The work is simple and comes with a small house perfect for raising a family." said Kagome as she rubbed Shippo's hair. The girls spent another half hour talking about future plans and telling stories from their years together before Kagome's friends all left. 


	13. Practice, bathing, and fighting

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Hope everyone is enjoying this story, read and review to give me input. Any flames will be used to fuel the fire I'm going to torture Jaken with, don't worry; Sesshomaru gave me permission to torture the little toad. O_~  
  
chibi hikari1: Glad you liked it, here's the update.  
  
Mily: Yes, Kagome obviously has a better imagination than her grandfather. Besides, if we can give people organs from animals, why not ears?  
  
chrisy12: Yep, now Inuyasha will have to face the dreaded female mood swings!  
  
Sword Master Jeff: thank you for the compliment, here's the next chapter.  
  
Story Weaver1: Yes, Mirouku is still a hentai! He might change a little in the future, but the groping of Sango will continue!  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
As soon as Kagome's friends had left, Shippo transformed back to his normal form and gave the Jewel back to Kagome. They then resumed reading until Souta got home and introduced Shippo to the joys of video games. Inuyasha soon came down from taking his shower and joined Kagome on the couch where the two hanyous watched the boys play Super Smash Bros. Melee on Souta's Game cube. Souta had more experience than Shippo, but Shippo's greater than normal speed and quick reaction made the two boys even. Mrs. Higurashi and grandpa got back about an hour later and Kagome helped her mom make a great meal of Oden and Ramen. Grandpa managed to get over his fear of Shippo as the kitsune was extremely polite and asked him lots of questions about the shrine and its history.  
  
Back in the Feudal era, after Kagome and her family left  
  
After a satisfying breakfast, Mirouku sat down in Kaede's hut to do his daily 'meditation'. (AN: which we all know means imagining doing hentai stuff with Sango ^_~) Sango was sharpening Hiraikotsu and thinking about rebuilding her destroyed village now that Naraku was destroyed. Sango and Kohaku were the only ones left who knew all the exterminator secrets, so they would have to be training all the new ones. ::And where would those new exterminators come from?:: she asked herself mentally. She glanced at Mirouku then asked, "Mirouku, how would you feel about us training our children to combine my Taijiya knowledge with your spiritual powers?" Mirouku opened one eye and looked at Sango. "My dear Sango, do you realize that if I had made that comment, you would have slapped me or clobbered me with Hiraikotsu." Sango blushed and retorted, "That just shows what a bad influence you are Houshi-sama." Mirouku looked unrepentant as he said, "Maybe, but you still love me!"  
  
Sango blushed again and was spared the difficulty of coming up with a suitable retort by the entrance of Kohaku. Kohaku had been on a journey to visit the ruins of the Taijiy village and the grave of his father and the other Taijiy who had died at Naraku's castle to honor all the dead Taijiy and ask for their forgiveness. Sango ran to her brother and pulled him into a hug, which he returned, both taking comfort in the presence of their sibling. Mirouku hastily vacated the hut to give them some time to grieve together. They had been separated for a long time, and Sango in particular had not fully gotten rid of her grief and needed the time together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Taijiy exited the hut a short time later to find Mirouku constructing some fake youkai out of wood, straw, and mud. "What are you doing, Lord Monk?" asked Kohaku. Mirouku wiped sweat from his brow and grinned. "I'm making some practice targets for you two," he replied, "I've got six done so far. Observe." he continued as he picked up his staff and slashed at the dummy's head. The head went flying, leaving he body still standing. "I often made these as a young buy to train myself in combat against larger foes," said Mirouku. Sango and Kohaku each took two dummies and were soon having fun hacking fake limbs and heads off of their targets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango sighed as she relaxed in the girl's side of the village hot spring. The weapons practice with the dummies had been both satisfying and fun. Now it was time to relax with a nice soak. Mirouku and Kohaku were on the guy's side of the hot spring, with Kilala watching them, relaxing after their workout. Sango could hear Kohaku laughing at a joke or story Mirouku had told him, and the sound warmed her heart. Sango stretched and reached for her bathing supplies lying on Hiraikotsu. After the incident with the bandits, she wasn't about to bathe with a weapon near by. Just before she could grab her supplies, a loud crash and a splash from the guys' side was followed by Mirouku yelling, "Kohaku, look out!" Instinct and training took over and Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and leapt onto the dividing barrier of the hot spring.  
  
A huge mantis youkai had attacked Mirouku and Kohaku. Her brother was stunned and couldn't attack, while Mirouku's leg was hurt from the initial attack, making him an easy target for the mantis. As the youkai's scythe-like claws slashed down at the monk's head, Sango attacked. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled, throwing the giant boomerang just in time to knock the youkai off balance so its attack missed Mirouku. Behind the youkai, Kohaku was snapped out of his stupor by the wave generated by the missed attack and quietly inched towards his chain-sickle. (AN: anyone know what exactly that kind of weapon is called?)  
  
"Stupid wench," spat the youkai, "that puny attack didn't hurt at all." "Maybe not, but this next one will kill you!" said Sango with a grin. Kohaku's chain-sickle suddenly whipped around the mantis's back legs and the young Taijiy pulled back, causing the youkai to fall on its face and leave it's back vulnerable to attack. Sango leaped into the air and threw her boomerang again at the youkai's neck. The weapon easily decapitated the youkai before returning to its wielder's hand. Mirouku carefully tied a torn towel around his hurt leg and turned towards Sango saying, "My dear Sango, thank you ..." and promptly suffered a massive nosebleed as his eyes grew to the size of large plates. Kohaku looked up from untangling his weapon from the slain youkai and gasped, "Onee-chan, you're ........" before blushing and turning around. Sango suddenly realized that her towel had come undone when she had leaped onto the barrier and that she was now standing before Mirouku with nothing on. Sango immediately jumped back to the girl's side and got dressed before running over to tend to the injured Mirouku, who was close to dying from blood loss due to his nosebleed. Kilala watched as Sango made sure Mirouku was uninjured before smacking him for seeing her nude while sitting in Kohaku's lap while he scratched her ears and watched his sister take out her anger on the monk. 


	14. The big wedding

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?   
  
chrisy12: I know I'm kind of mean to Mirouku, but the thing was, he should not have kept staring at Sango, he should have turned away like Kohaku.  
  
OsuwariTetsusaiga: Glad it's on your favorites, hope the sequel goes there also when I get around to doing it.  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Umm, of course Sango is going to help the guys! She just got her brother back from Naraku's control and she's not letting him die on her!  
  
Afrieal: Mirouku not being a hentai is like Inuyasha not being a hanyou. The story just wouldn't be the same.  
  
Story Weaver1: Yes, Shippo and Souta like to play games together, and I loved writing that last part as much as you liked reading it!  
  
A little red dragon is bouncing up and down on his computer chair as he updates the story yelling, "I GOT A B- ON MY CALCULUS FINAL! YAY" (^_^) Sorry, I just had to get that out, but that means I might make an extra chapter involving Jaken bashing at Sesshomaru's palace!  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo arrived back in the feudal era about half an hour after the mantis youkai's attack on the hot spring. By that time, Mirouku was totally recovered. The friends helped some of the village men rebuild the wrecked part of the hot spring and dispose of the youkai's carcass. The group then retired to Kaede's hut for a dinner of Ramen noodles. Kagome started cooking the noodles while trying to keep Inuyasha from swiping them right out of the pot before they were even cooked. She finally set Shippo on her mate after feeding Shippo a piece of chocolate. The slightly hyper kitsune started jumping up and down on his father's head and just in general bugged the heck out of the poor hanyou. Kagome finally stopped her pup after the noodles were done and gave her abused mate his favorite meal. Kagome told her friends about her mom giving her permission to marry Inuyasha and the girls immediately started planning the ceremony while the boys snuck outside and tried to figure out how the female mind works.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About a month later, Kagome and Inuyasha got married in her era. Most of Kagome's class and friends attended and she was able to say her goodbyes and promised to try to visit often. She then returned to the feudal era with Inuyasha for their double wedding with Mirouku and Sango. Most of their friends from that time had been invited, including Royakan, Kouga and Ayame plus Ginta & Hakkaku, and Sesshomaru with Rin and Jaken. Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo were all going to be helping with the ceremony while Kaede would preside over it. Sesshomaru and Kouga were acting as witnesses for Kagome and Inuyasha in the youkai fashion, since youkai law declared that at least two youkai of greater or equal rank must witness a union of two youkai or hanyou.  
  
The day before the wedding was panic filled as the villagers rushed around putting up decorations and making gifts for the couples. The girls spent the day getting fitted for their wedding kimonos while the guys were guarding Mirouku so he didn't try to catch a glimpse of any of the girls changing. Inuyasha walked up to the tied up monk and squatted in front of him. "Listen carefully monk, because if you do any hentai stuff today or tomorrow and ruin this day for the girls, I will personally make sure you are unable to let Sango bare your children. And then Sesshomaru will make it possible and Kagome and Sango will do the same thing again. Got it?" Mirouku paled and nodded, his already stressed nerves going numb. To make things easier on him, all the men slept in a separate hut than the girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rose the next morning to herald a day with perfect weather. The villagers worked in the fields until noon, then assembled in the clearing of the God Tree for the wedding. Inuyasha and Mirouku stood under the tree with Kaede waiting for Kagome and Sango. The girls entered the clearing accompanied by Kouga and Sesshomaru. Kagome wore a beautiful green kimono with a golden phoenix on the front and sides. Sango wore a scarlet kimono with a black dragon curving around all the sides. Inuyasha and Mirouku wore fine silk versions of their normal outfits. Sesshomaru and Kouga walked the girls up to their soon to be mate/ husband. Kohaku and Shippo, each carrying a cloth with two rings on it, followed the girls. Shippo stopped in front of his adopted parents while Kohaku stopped in front of his sister and his future brother in law. Behind the two boys was Rin in her yellow and orange-checkered kimono with a large basket of flowers. She gave a bundle of the flowers to Kagome and Sango before standing beside Sesshomaru as Ayame joined Kouga.  
  
Kaede smiled at the two couples in front of her before saying, "Do ye Inuyasha take Kagome as thy life mate?" "I do!" said Inuyasha. "And do ye Kagome take Inuyasha as thine?" "Yes," exclaimed the young miko. Kaede then turned to Mirouku and Sango. "Do ye Mirouku take Sango as thy wife, and only her?" Mirouku blushed but said, "I do" in a loud voice. "And do ye Sango take Mirouku as thy husband, promising not to kill him for groping thee?" A vein appeared on Sango's forehead as she almost growled, "I do." Each of the men then took one of the rings from the boy in front of him and slipped it onto his wife's finger as she did the same for him. Kaede then raised her hands and said, "May Kami bless thee my children. You may now kiss the brides."  
  
Inuyasha swept Kagome off her feet as he bent down and claimed her lips with a passion filled kiss. Mirouku and Sango embraced and kissed for a solid minute. Kagome was amused to see the monk locked his hands together to avoid them groping Sango out of habit. Everyone then sat down for a large feast provided by the villagers as thanks to the companions for defending them from evil youkai. The guests then brought forth presents for the new couples.  
  
Kouga and Ayame gave the newlyweds a large number of finely tanned skins and furs. Toto-sai brought a large amount of fire rat furs for the women to make into protective baby clothes. Royakan brought each couple a fruit tree to plant in front of their future houses. Sesshomaru went last and gave each couple a chest of gold to use in the building of their houses and a special pass that allowed them to walk armed in his territory. When Jaken saw this, he was outraged that the 'vile half-breeds and the unworthy nigen' would be given such an honor. Everyone present was greatly annoyed by this and Kagome took the opportunity to put a rosary on Jaken and yell "STAY" at him 100 times after everyone else had bashed the insolent toad on the head or in Inuyasha and Shippo's case, the groin. She then removed the rosary so Sesshomaru could drag the unconscious toad home behind him and Rin on a long rope over many sharp stones and through many thorny bushes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After all the guests had left, Inuyasha found Kagome seated in front of the God Tree looking at the spot where he had been sealed to it just over two years ago. "What are you thinking about, Koibito?" he asked as he pulled her into his lap and leaned back against the tree before starting to stroke her hair. Kagome snuggled up against her mate and sighed, "It's been two and a half years since we met here for the first time. You tried to kill me," with a small grin. Inuyasha groaned. "You're never going to forgive me for that are you Koi?" Kagome giggled and turned around to lean forward to stare into his eyes. "I forgave you when you saved me," she said before kissing him.  
  
As the kiss broke Inuyasha sighed and yelled, "Sango, your husband is peeping on my mate and me in an intimate moment!" A second later a loud "MIROUKU!!!!!!!" was followed by a small "Eeeeeepppp!" and a *WHACK* and the sound of the exterminator dragging an unconscious monk back towards the village muttering about hentais and perverts.  
  
A small giggle reached the two hanyous' ears before Shippo ran out of the buses up to them on a transformed Kilala's back that had some lumpy bundles on it. Shippo leaped off and hugged both his parents before saying, "I'll be staying at Kaede's hut tonight. You two have fun." "Hold it pup," said Inuyasha, "just how old are you?" "11 youkai years," replied Shippo, "but I'm not dumb. I walked in on my parents when I was five, then I got the whole explanation. Oh, you'll be needing these." he finished and tossed the blankets that Kilala had been carrying on her back to his parents before riding the fire cat back to Kaede's hut. "So how many human years are in a youkai year?" asked Kagome. "Ten, so Shippo's 110 human years old. I'm 19, so I'm 190 years old to your 18. You're a toddler compared to me." said Inuyasha with a grin.  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned in for another kiss before he said something else to ruin the mood. She shrugged off her clothes and tossed his off to the side before pulling the blankets over them and looking him in the eye. "Then I'm going to be a bad little girl tonight!" she said with a low growl.  
  
outside Inuyasha's forest  
  
Shippo glanced back as Kilala exited the forest. His ears licked up what sounded like moans and grunts of pleasure faintly from the direction he had come. "Man, they must be enjoying themselves. And judging by the sound of it, so are Mirouku and Sango. I wonder how she revived him, probably either kissed him on the lips or dunked him in the river." said the Kitsune. A loud "INUYASHA" followed by an equally loud "KAGOME" echoed through the forest as he entered Kaede's hut with Kilala in her kitten form. "I wonder how long it will be until I have another brother or sister on the way? Not long, judging by the noise they're making," muttered Shippo as he closed the door of the hut.  
  
Back to Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
Kagome sighed in contentment and smiled at an exhausted Inuyasha who slowly opened his eyes to stare at her. "Kami," he gasped, "that was even better than the last time!" 


	15. Building houses and dinner with family

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?   
  
Mily: Yes, Kagome is pregnant, Shippo is just wondering how long after his new sibling is born it will be before another one is on the way!  
  
Lynn-Minmay: Glad you liked the Jaken bashing, there will be more in chapter 17 ~_^ and thanks for the info on Kohaku's weapon.  
  
OsuwariTetsusaiga: The sequel is still in the planning stages, but this story will be over in two more chapters.  
  
chrisy12: Glad you liked the wedding night, I had fun writing that.  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: Mirouku will still get beat up occasionally, imagine Sango when she's suffering from PMS! And I cast a 'Raise' spell with your name on it just incase you did spontaneously combust!  
  
Story Weaver1: Glad you liked it, yes Inuyasha and Kagome are naughty, but that means more little Inus and Kagomes!  
  
Words of the Dragon: I'm really sorry that this chapter was up late; last week was kind of hectic for me.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
Inuyasha paused to wipe the sweat off his forehead and survey his progress on the house he was building for Kagome, Shippo, and himself. Nearby he could see Mirouku doing the same thing with the help of the villagers. The sound of gigantic footsteps behind Inuyasha drew his attention to Jinenji bringing more trees from the forest for materials and placed them in a stack. Inuyasha grinned at the gentle giant as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and sliced the huge logs into neat boards with a few slashed. "Thanks for all your help Jinenji, we wouldn't have gotten so far without your help in bringing the trees from the forest," he said. "It's the least I can do after all you and Lady Kagome did for my mother and me. Because of you two, we now live in peace with the villagers and I help protect them from evil youkai." rumbled the large hanyou.  
  
A sudden "OUCH!" from inside the half finished house had Inuyasha poking his head through the gap in the roof he was covering to see Kouga shaking and blowing on his finger. "Stupid Goddamn.." muttered the wolf youkai as he glared at the hammer he had been using to mount some simple shelves on the wall for Kagome's medical supplies. Inuyasha asked, "Bash your finger in Wimpy Wolf?" Kouga glared at him before replying, "Shut up Dopey Dog!" Inuyasha chuckled as he returned to his task of nailing down the roof. Kouga and he still called each other names, even though they didn't fight any more. Thanks to Kouga and Jinenji's help, Inuyasha was almost done with his family's future home. Kagome and he had decided on a house with a room for themselves, one for Shippo and any future pups, a storage room, a cooking room, and a central room with a fire pit. Everything was done except for half of the roof of the house and putting in the storage room shelves. And those would be done before darkness fell at the rate they were progressing.  
  
Inside Kaede's hut  
  
Kagome was petting Kilala in her lap as Sango gently massaged her shoulders to relieve the hanyou girl's tension. Shippo was gently rubbing his mother's feet as she read more of The Hobbit to him. She was currently on the part where Smaug had been slain by Bard. The kitsune and exterminator found it hard to believe that one human killed the dragon with a single arrow. Kagome then explained for the fifth time that the story was fantasy, in other words, not real. Kagome finally got tired of debating the topic and said she was taking a short break. She looked at her son and asked, "Shippo, could you get both of us some Ramen?" Shippo nodded before running to Kagome's giant backpack and climbing in. He emerged a few second later with three ramen packs and used his foxfire to heat some water quickly. The smell of the noodles soon had both women's stomachs growling. Kagome grinned at Sango and asked, "So when are you going to tell Mirouku you're pregnant?" Sango smirked before replying, "I think another month, he's so desperate for a heir that every evening is well... exciting." Kagome gaped at her blushing friend and groaned. "Your husband is having a bad influence on you." she muttered. Shippo brought the Ramen over two minutes later and the three enjoyed their meal knowing that if Inuyasha had been there, he would have easily eaten all three packs.  
  
"Shippo, when were you born?" asked Kagome as they were finishing their snack. Shippo regarded his mom with a puzzled look on his face before replying, "I was born on the first day of spring, which is in about one month from now by your era's calendar." Kagome grinned and said, "Let me tell you about one of the traditions of my time. When it's someone's birthday, we have a special party to celebrate with cake, games, and presents. We call this a Birthday Party." "You mean I can have a Birthday Party?" exclaimed Shippo. As Kagome nodded, the kitsune let out a squeal of happiness before tackling his mom for a hug.  
  
Kagome caught Shippo just before he collided with her large belly. "Remember, I'm pregnant now," she said, "you don't want to accidentally hurt the baby alright?" Shippo nodded and carefully snuggled up to him mom. Kagome smiled as she hugged him and glanced out the window before gasping, "I forgot tonight is the new moon! That means Inuyasha and I will be humans!" The group had discovered this the first time Inuyasha had lost his hanyou abilities after Kagome's transformation when she reverted back to her original human form. "Shippo, go get Inuyasha and get him back here, we need to get to my time!" exclaimed Kagome as Sango helped her sit up and get her backpack outside. Shippo ran off in the direction he smelled Inuyasha, Kouga, and Mirouku.  
  
Shippo found the men just exiting the hot spring after a relaxing soak to revitalize themselves after finishing the houses. Kouga and Inuyasha were laughing at a joke Mirouku told them when Inuyasha was knocked over by Shippo crashing in to him. "Otou-san, mom wants you back at Kaede's hut, we have to go to her time!" exclaimed Shippo. Inuyasha blinked and then remembered that tonight was the new moon and they always visited Kagome's family on that night. "Damn, see you tow later!" yelled Inuyasha as he grabbed Shippo and raced to Kaede's hut.  
  
Outside Kaede's hut  
  
Kagome smiled as she saw her mate and pup rushing towards her. Inuyasha screeched to a stop in a cloud of dust panting slightly. Shippo hopped of his dad's back and into Kagome's back pack, which Inuyasha grabbed and put on as he swept Kagome up bridal style. Kagome let out a startled "Yipe!" before saying, "Inuyasha, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag and walking on my own." Inuyasha smirked and said, "Koibito, there's no way I'm letting you strain yourself this close to the pup's birth!" before dashing off towards his forest. As they reached the edge of the forest, Inuyasha leaped into the air and landed on a treetop before leaping from tree to tree until he reached the well. Jumping down the well, the small family was surrounded by the familiar purple light. After the light faded, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and walked out of the well house before setting Kagome down. Shippo climbed out of the backpack and the small family walked across the shrine yard to the Higurashi house.  
  
Kagome opened the door just in time to see Souta trip and knock over a vase that had been in the family for generations. the hanyou miko dashed forward and caught the vase with one hand while the other grabbed the back of her brother's shirt and kept him from falling on his face. Realizing he hadn't heard the vase break or felt any part of his body hit the floor, Souta opened his eyes to find his sister had saved him and the vase. Kagome carefully put the vase back on its stand before hugging her brother. As Souta hugged her back he whispered, "Thanks, sis!"  
  
Kagome smiled as she released her brother, who immediately tackled his brother in law and nephew to drag them upstairs to play video games. Kagome grinned as the two boys dragged Inuyasha upstairs and walked into the kitchen to find her mother drinking tea and smiling at the sight of the big tough hanyou getting dragged upstairs by a little kitsune and human boy before standing up and holding her arms out for a hug. "Oka-san!" said Kagome as she quickly moved across the kitchen to hug her mother, a happy growl that sounded more like a purr rumbling out of her as they embraced. Mrs. Higurashi finally broke the hug to make her daughter some tea and both women sat down on the living room couch. "So how long till my grandchild arrives?" asked Mrs. Higurashi with a twinkle in her eye. "Kaede thinks about one more month from now," said Kagome before sipping her tea. "I also found out that Shippo's birthday is the first day of Spring.. Maybe the baby will be born on his Birthday!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and the two women talked about baby care and things Kagome should and shouldn't do before starting on making dinner. Kagome started a large pot of Ramen while her mom made orange chicken from a Chinese cookbook she'd recently gotten.  
  
"Mmmm, Mom, that chicken smells fantastic!" said Kagome as she stirred the Ramen and added seasoning. "It must be interesting to smell and hear so many things," said Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome nodded her tail wagging happily as the spices she added to the noodles sent a delicious smell to her nose. "So what do you plan to get Shippo for his birth day?" asked her mom. "Inuyasha said he had something planned already and not to worry about it." replied Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi scooped the last of the chicken out of the wok and into a bowl before getting the sauce out of the microwave and using a spoon to take a sample. "Well," she said, "the orange chicken is ready! Why don't you tell the boys to come down for dinner?" Kagome walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Inuyasha, Shippo, Souta, Grandpa, dinner is ready!" A red and silver blur zoomed down the stairs and into the kitchen before solidifying into Inuyasha whose eyes were glued to the ramen. Shippo and Souta entered the kitchen and started giggling at the hungry hanyou, who snapped out of his trance and thanked Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome for making dinner. As everyone sat down, the sun set and both Inuyasha and Kagome became human. Everyone enjoyed a nice meal and watched "Home Alone" on the TV before going to bed. 


	16. Baby and a Birthday

*******  
  
Roar of the Dragon: Okay, from now on I'll make little announcements like this at the start of each chapter. I've changed the length of this story; it will now be 18 chapters instead of 17! And maybe even 19!  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?   
  
Icedragon012990, Aelli Flame, IYWriterGirl: Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, here's the next one.  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: You can't wait till the little bundle of joy arrives? Well, you don't have to! As for Mrs. Higurashi, remember in the feudal times, they married young! I will be working on a sequel after I get things in this story to a certain point, i.e. all the couples are married and have at least one kid. And there is some cuteness fluff in this chapter!  
  
Lynn-Minmay: Yes, I like putting the characters in funny situations, especially Mirouku and Inuyasha!  
  
OsuwariTetsusaiga: Yes, donuts and pizza can make me hyper to!  
  
Kouji Ishida: You'll find out what Shippo's present is this chapter!  
  
Sword Master Jeff: I'll try to get around to reading your story, but I am a senior and sometimes I have a huge workload from School.  
  
Story Weaver1: What can I say, I'm 18 years old and sometimes my hormones influence my writing. But I don't do lemons! Shippo will be paired off in the sequel to this story, when I right it. For now he's the cute little kid he's always been.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
*SOUND EFFECT*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
One month later, feudal era  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat on the porch of Inuyasha's and her house. Shippo was excited about his birthday occurring in a few days and Inuyasha had told her that he was going to get a present for Shippo when he left that morning. A slight jingling alerted the hanyou miko to the approach of Sango and Mirouku. The monk had a goofy grin on his face lately since Sango told him she was pregnant. Kagome grinned as Kilala ran ahead of her friends to jump into the hanyou's lap with a happy "Mew!" before licking Kagome's chin. Kagome stroked the little fire cat and blinked as a difference in Kilala's scent struck her. As Sango and Mirouku reached the porch with Shippo hitching a ride on Mirouku's shoulder, Kagome looked up at her friends with wide eyes. "I think Kilala is pregnant also!" she exclaimed. Mirouku and Sango were so surprised by this that their jaws hit the ground. Shippo giggled at the sight and jumped down from Mirouku's shoulder to start petting Kilala. The fire cat purred from the kitsune's petting and jumped out of Kagome's lap to play tag with Shippo. The adults soon recovered and sat around talking of their journey to complete the jewel.  
  
Inuyasha's Forest  
  
Inuyasha ran through the forest that bore his name, the short thin bundle on his back securely tied down ::Don't want to lose Shippo's present:: he thought. As he exited his forest, Inuyasha slowed down and stopped for a drink from a canteen Kagome had given him. He was amazed at how the magic container kept cold spring water nice and chilly even though Kagome had told him it wasn't magic. Inuyasha kept his pace to an easy walk as he passed through the fields surrounding Kaede's village and nodded to the villagers who either called or waved a greeting to him or bowed down as he passed. Because of his protecting them so often from youkai attacks, the villagers sometimes treated Inuyasha like a lord, which got annoying after a very short time. As he neared his house, Inuyasha's ears twitched as he head Shippo laughing as he played with Kilala. The hanyou grinned as he caught sight of his mate and their friends enjoying themselves.  
  
Shippo caught Inuyasha's scent and abandoned chasing Kilala to run and leap into Inuyasha's arms yelling, "Dadimsogladyourebackguesswhatkilalaispregnat!" Inuyasha hugged Shippo and ruffled the kitsune's hair as he said, "Could you please repeat that slowly son?" Shippo grinned and said, "Dad, I'm so glad you're back! Guess what? Kilala is pregnant!" Inuyasha blinked and set Shippo on the ground before kneeling in front of Kilala. "Looks like all the girls but Rin are or have been pregnant," he said as he scratched the fire cat's head. Kouga had brought word that Ayame was pregnant also and due in six months. "Speaking of Rin, I saw my brother on my trip back here. He'll be bringing Rin to your party in two days," said Inuyasha. Shippo grinned at the though of playing with Rin before asking, "What's that on your back?" "Oh, nothing, just some arrows for you mother," replied Inuyasha. "Race you to the house!" yelled Shippo before running off. Inuyasha chased after and passed Shippo and was surprised to find Shippo catching up to him, even though the hanyou was running as fast as he could. The race between the two ended in a tie!  
  
Kagome giggled at the surprised look on her mate's face that Shippo was as fast as him. She slowly stood up to welcome Inuyasha back when a sudden muscle spasm hit her body. Kagome gasped and would have fallen if Inuyasha hadn't lunged forward to catch her. "What's wrong?" demanded Inuyasha. Before Kagome could answer, another spasm hit her. "Inu...yasha...urg...I...think...agh...it's...ugh...time!" groaned Kagome as more spasms hit her. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he rushed Kagome into the house. "Mirouku, take Shippo on Kilala to get Kaede! Sango, help me make Kagome comfortable!" snapped Inuyasha. As the monk and kitsune rushed off on Kilala, Sango soaked a cloth in water and placed it on Kagome's head. "Inuyasha?" moaned Kagome. "I'm here Koibito," said Inuyasha as he squeezed her hand. "Kagome, take nice deep breaths," said Sango as she removed Kagome's outer haori and miko pants. Kagome did as instructed then screamed as another contraction hit. Her grip on Inuyasha's hand tightened and he though she would either break his hand or skewer it with her claws.  
  
Kaede entered the house and quickly took in the situation. "Mirouku and Shippo, yee must wait outside else Inuyasha's instincts could have him attack thee. Sango, keep replacing that cloth on Kagome's head but add these herbs to the water." Sango did as instructed, and as she replaced the cloth a wave of relief spread through out Kagome's body from her head to her toes. "Arigato...Sango...Kaede..." she gasped before screaming from another contraction and yelling, "Inuyasha, this is all your fault! SIT!" *WHAM* Inuyasha kissed the floor, thankful he had carpeted the bedroom in soft thick fur. Kagome kept sitting her mate every time a contraction hit and Inuyasha barely managed to flip himself on to his back so he could breathe. Both hanyous were extremely glad when Kaede straightened up and said, "Yee two have a healthy baby girl!"  
  
Sango took the newborn little girl and gently rubbed her dry before passing the softly whimpering pup to Kagome. Kagome held her daughter so she could nurse, taking in the puppy ears that were already covered with black fuzz, the quickly growing black hair that was covering the girl's head except for a streak of silver in the center of her forehead, and the small fluffy black tail with a white tip. Golden eyes opened for the first time to stare into Kagome's eyes and Kagome gently nuzzled her pup. "She smells like pine trees and lavender," said Kagome as she smiled at her mate. Inuyasha leaned over to look at his daughter before planting a kiss on Kagome's forehead. "She's got your beauty koibito," he said with a smile. He then winced as the little girl grabbed his finger and bit down hard. "And she's got my teeth and strength," he whimpered as he tried to make his daughter release him, which took about five minutes. As Inuyasha wrapped a bandage around his mangled finger, Sango asked, "What are you going to name her?" "How about Kimiko?" suggested Kagome. "Kimiko, I like it," said Inuyasha as he gently took Kimiko into his arms and carried her outside. Mirouku and Shippo both were delighted to see the adorable little hanyou girl and Kimiko was happy to see them to. After returning Kimiko to Kagome, Inuyasha dragged Mirouku out of hearing range of the others and growled, "Bouzo, if you do any hentai stuff to my daughter or fill her mind with hentai thought, I will make sure I kill you real slowly and painfully to spare you what Kagome will do." Mirouku paled and nodded, his heart beat racing at the though of an angry hanyou mother out for his blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days later, Kagome was awakened by Kimiko's soft crying from hunger. Kagome quietly slipped out of Inuyasha's and her bed and walked over to Kimiko's crib to nurse her daughter. Kimiko's adorable puppy ears twitched softly as Kagome sang, "Love you for ever, like your for always, as long as your living, my baby you'll be," to her daughter, Kimiko listened to her mother's song and slowly fell back to sleep. Kagome smiled and tucked her daughter back into her crib before snuggling back into bed with Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was awakened a few hours later by the sound of Shippo softly chanting, "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me!" in his room. Inuyasha grinned and kissed Kagome to wake her up before unwrapping her tail from it's strangle hold on his body. Inuyasha quickly got dressed before checking on Kimiko, who was still fast asleep. Kagome sat up with a loud yawn and stretched before getting dressed and entering the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.  
  
Shippo ran into the kitchen and flung himself on Inuyasha for a morning hug. The young kitsune then transformed into his pink floating form to above his sister. Kimiko awoke at that moment and laughed at the sight of Shippo. The little fox poofed back to his normal form and started making silly faces to amuse his sister. Inuyasha soon came in and scooped Kimiko up and held her while Shippo jumped to his shoulder. As they entered the kitchen, all three smelled the scent of Ramen. Kimiko started squirming to go for the delicious noodles while Kagome laughed. "Looks like my pup has good taste," said Inuyasha with a smirk.  
  
Breakfast went by quickly with Kimiko devouring small bites of ramen her mother spooned into her mouth as well as some baby food from Kagome's time. Mirouku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kilala entered the house half an hour after breakfast was finished. Kimiko was fascinated with Kilala, whom she hadn't seen before, gently petting the small neko youkai as she sat in her father's lap. Kilala purred with enjoyment, leaning into Kimiko's caresses before climbing into her lap. A knock on the door a short time later turned out to be Kaede, Sesshomaru, and Rin. Rin and Sesshomaru were delighted to meet Kimiko, who was a little bit scared of them, hiding her face behind Inuyasha's sleeve. Sesshomaru eventually managed to coax Kimiko out of hiding by dangling his giant fluffy tail in the air. Kimiko was attracted to the giant mass of fluff and lunged for it. Sesshomaru let out a yell as Kimiko chomped down on her uncle's tail. It took Sesshomaru less than a minute to get Kimiko off his tail since Rin simply tickled Kimiko until she let go.  
  
"If she's anything like you were as a pup, Inuyasha, you're going to have a hard time raising her," said Sesshomaru with a grin. "You hated baths and our father was the only one fast enough to catch you so your mother could force you to take one." Kagome laughed at her mate's blush and suggested they move on to the gifts. Sesshomaru and Rin had brought Shippo a book of kitsune lore and magic from Sesshomaru's private library. Mirouku and the two Taijiya gave him an outfit of fire cat fur that was as a strong as Inuyasha's fire rat one. Kaede's gift was a set of pendants that would allow Shippo and his family to communicate with each other. Last of all, Inuyasha and Kagome presented Shippo with the bundle Inuyasha had brought home the day Kimiko was born. Shippo eagerly unwrapped the covers to find a brand new katana just the right size for him. "I had Toto-sai forge this from a fire dragon's fang," said Inuyasha, "You can infuse the blade with your foxfire to form a blade of flame. The sword will also grow with you each year as you get bigger." Shippo stared at the katana wide eyed before tackling his parents and saying, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" repeatedly as he unintentionally strangled them while their friends and family laughed at the happy moment. 


	17. To Grandmother's house we go

  
  
Roar of the Dragon: I'm really sorry I missed my promised update on the 8th, I had to do shopping for Mother's day and then my dad kicked me off the computer the next day. Anyway, Kimiko may seem a little mature for her age, but that's because her youkai blood accelerates her body and mind to the point that she's not totally helpless without Kagome.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?   
  
Katsuri & Kagome lover 2009: Glad you like all the romance and fluff, here's the next chapter.  
  
inufreak831: Glad you like the story, but don't try hunting me down, you'll have to deal with mama dragon and little brother dragon to get to me.  
  
Mimi-chan14: I'm not going to do a lemon of how Kilala got pregnant. And I like the way Kilala sounds more that Kirara.  
  
Shippogrl: yes, I try to have some nice sweet stuff in my story, I'm not in to blood and gore.  
  
Icedragon012990: You want me to rush the ending and potentially spoil it? You must be crazy!  
  
WolfKeeper989 & MVT: glad you enjoy the story, I'm writing as fast as I can.  
  
IYWriterGirl: Yes, I had lots of fun writing that part; besides, don't all the fan girls love Sesshy's tail? ()  
  
chrisy12: Yes, family moments are important, and more are in this chapter.  
  
Lynn-Minmay: I wouldn't want my dragon tail chomped either, and here's the next chapter!  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: Shippo is currently crashing on my couch with Kimiko since they both stayed up late eating your chocolate. Sango's baby will be born in the next chapter, # 18! As for all the girls being pregnant, Rin and Kaede aren't, though Rin might be in a few years. ()  
  
OsuwariTetsusaiga: I also think that chapter was one of my best, but I think the best ones are any with Kimiko in them!  
  
Story Weaver1: Kilala's mate won't be appearing, she just went into heat and (content edited out due to rating), so it was just a one-time thing, not a mating. Kimiko will eventually be calling Sesshy Uncle Fluffy, but I'm not sure when Sesshy and Rin will be back in the story, probably around chapter 19.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
)Inu-youkai language(  
  
SOUND EFFECT  
  
= time passes  
  
change of view  
  
The day after Shippo's birthday, Kagome took her family to her era to introduce Kimiko to her relatives. Kimiko was about as big as Shippo, and her black hair hung to her shoulders. As the family walked towards the well, Kagome and Inuyasha held their daughter's arms and swung her back and forth between them so her body was parallel to the ground. Kimiko squealed with delight as she was swung through the air, bringing smiles to her family and the villagers they passed working in the fields.  
  
Once at the well, Kagome made sure Shippo was secure in her backpack before holding Kimiko tightly in her arms and jumping down the well followed by Inuyasha. After reaching her time and letting Shippo out of her back pack Kagome set Kimiko down and opened the well house door. Kimiko was wide eyed at the sights and sounds of her mother's time and clung to Kagome's leg. Kagome led the way to her family's house, wondering if anyone was home right now. She didn't smell anything cooking, but she definitely caught Souta's scent from his upstairs bedroom. ::Souta needs to clean his room, it stinks!:: she thought as they reached the door.   
  
Kagome opened the door and called, "Oka-san, Jii-chan, Souta?" "Onii-chan!" yelled Souta as he ran down the stairs from his room. Souta skidded to a stop in surprise when he caught sight of Kimiko peeking around from behind Kagome's leg. Souta walked over in front of Kagome and bent down to stare at Kimiko, who cringed and kept Kagome's miko pants between her and Souta. Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room with a basket of freshly laundered clothes she planned to fold and saw everyone standing by the door. "Oh! Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, I didn't expect you to visit so soon after the new moon! Is something wrong?" she said.  
  
Kagome shook her head and said, "No, but I thought you would like to meet your grand daughter," before gently prodding Kimiko into view. "This is Kimiko. Kimiko, meet your grandma and Uncle Souta." Mrs. Higurashi set down her basket of clothes and gently moved Souta away from Kimiko. "Give her some space, dear. Neither of you were comfortable when I wanted to show you off to my friends at first." said Mrs. Higurashi as she kneeled down and gently extended her hand to Kimiko. Kimiko leaned foreword slightly and sniffed her grandma before smiling and coming out from behind her mother to let her grandmother pick her up and adore her. "She's so cute! Especially these kawaii ears!" exclaimed the excited Grandmother. Kagome's grandpa came downstairs at this point and tried to make Kimiko laugh by making a silly face for her. Instead, he almost got himself clawed by Inuyasha when his face only succeeded in scaring Kimiko into wailing. Mrs. Higurashi made her father go to his room and sat down with Kimiko on the couch before she started singing, "Hush little baby, don't say a word," to her granddaughter. Kimiko quieted down and listened, her little ears twitching as she listened to the song.  
  
Souta carefully walked towards his mom and Kimiko. Kimiko warily watched him from her seat in Mrs. Higurashi's lap. She sniffed Souta and grinned before jumping onto her uncle and knocking the boy to the ground with a hug before darting back to her mother. Inuyasha let out a quick series of barks and growls that caused Kimiko's ears to drop sadly. Kimiko ran back to Souta and bowed down in front of him before helping him sit up. Kimiko then quietly walked back to Mrs. Higurashi and sat back in her lap.  
  
Seeing everyone but Shippo look at him with surprise, Inuyasha sighed and explained, "I told her she shouldn't jump on people like that at to apologize to Souta. I used Inu-youkai language since she can't understand human language very well. All newborn youkai and hanyou can understand the language of their youkai race so their parents can instruct them right after they are born. I'll teach you the Inu-youkai language this afternoon Kagome, since I know that's what you're about to ask me!" Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's surprised face at his statement.  
  
Kagome growled lightly at her mate's remark. "Just for that, I'm not giving you any Ramen," she said. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless. His expression went from smug to shocked to anger to fear to begging. His ears drooped down and his eyes got big and wet. "That's not going to work koibito," said Kagome. Unnoticed by anyone, Kimiko had gotten out of Mrs. Higurashi's lap and walked into the kitchen. The little hanyou walked up to the refrigerator and tried to figure out how to open it. She finally gave up and turned towards the cupboards. As she walked over to them, a familiar scent reached her nose. )RAMEN!!!( she exclaimed before tearing open the cupboard. Inuyasha and Kagome heard the sound of the cupboard door banging open and ran into the kitchen. There they found their daughter's bottom, complete with her short fluffy black tail waiving back and forth rapidly, sticking out of the cupboard where Mrs. Higurashi stored the Ramen. Inuyasha grabbed Kimiko's legs and pulled her out of the cupboard to hold her upside down in mid air.  
  
Kimiko's black hair and white forelock hung straight down as she turned innocent eyes up to look at her father. Her hands clutched several packages of Ramen noodles to her chest and another pack was dangling from her mouth held up only by the grip her teeth had on the edge of the plastic packaging. Kimiko's tail was still wagging rapidly and she looked extremely cute. Kagome reached over and pulled the Ramen package from her daughter's mouth and placed it on the counter before saying, "Kimiko, you shouldn't go tearing into other people's things in their houses. Besides, you can't eat raw ramen! You're not ready to eat whole ramen anyway. Now give me the Ramen packets!" Kimiko's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "Ramen Mine!!!!" yelled Kimiko, which surprised everyone.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, she is definitley Kagome and your daughter!" said Shippo in the shocked silence that followed Kimiko's outburst. "The first words out of her mouth are your favorite food!" Kagome snapped out of her daze and grabbed Kimiko out of her mate's arms to give her daughter a hug as she squealed, "She said her first words!" while Kimiko struggled to get to the noodles in the cupboard. Inuyasha deftly relieved his daughter of her noodle packets while Mrs. Higurashi had Shippo help her cook them. Kagome placed Kimiko in Souta's old high chair at the table and sang nursery rymes to her. When the noodles were done, Kagome started feeding Kimiko small spoons of ramen as she tried to teach Kimiko more simple words. "Come on darling, say mama! Ma-ma." said Kagome as she held the spoon with ramen on it out of Kimiko's reach. Kimiko frowned slightly and her ears twitched as she listend to her mother. "Mmmmmmmm aaaaaaaaaaa mmmmmmmm aaaaaaaaa. Mmmaaammmaaa. Mama!" exclaimed Kimiko. Kagome grinned and fed Kimiko the noodles. "Now who am I?" she asked Kimiko as she prepared another bite of ramen. "Mama!" chirped Kimiko before the spoon was in her mouth and she swallowed the noodles. "Now say dada. Da-da," said Kagome. "Mama." "No, dada." "Ddddd aaaaaa ddddd aaaa. Dddddaaaaadddddaaaa. Dada dada dada dada dada!" chanted Kimiko. Inuyasha spun around from his tickling of Shippo and stared. "Did she just call me dada?" he asked. "Yes, she is a very smart girl, yes you are my little precious!" said Kagome as she took Kimiko out of the high chair and hugged her. "How about Shippo?" asked the kistsune as he jumped onto the table. "Come on Kimiko, say Sssshhhiiippooo?" "Shi ppo. Shippo?" said Kimiko with a smile. Shippo grinned and POOFED into his pink balloon form which Kimiko greeted with delighted squeals and clapping."  
  
"Shippo, the three of us have some presents for you!" said Mrs. Higurashi. Shippo POOFED back to his normal form and looked at her. Mrs. Higurashi brought out three brightly wrapped packages. shippo opened the one from Souta first and found a baseball bat, glove, and baseballs. After Kagome explained the basic idea to Shippo, he promised to play a game of catch with his uncle later. Mrs. Higurashi's gift was a Swiss Army Knife and a sweater knitted from fire rat yarn Inuyasha had brought her. The Sweater had a flaming blue fox head on it. Shippo tried it on and found it fit perfectley. He was amazed at the pocket knife, opening each of the different implements and asking what they did. Shippo then leaped into Mrs. Higurashi's arms and hugged her before saying, "Thank you grandmother." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and hugged Shippo back. Last of all was Jii-chan's present. It was a claw that he claimed came from a water kappa and would purify any unclean water. Shippo didn't have the heart to tell Jii-chan that the claw was as magical as horse droppings.  
  
Shippo spent the rest of the day playing catch and video games with Souta and Inuyasha after Inuyasha finished teaching Kagome the basics of the Inu-youkai language. The females of the family watched cartoons since Kimiko wouldn't easily understand the modern day children's shows. Kimiko especially liked Bugs Bunny and managed to mimic his "What's up Doc?" line perfectley. Kimiko then took a nap in her grandmother's lap while Kagome and her mom discussed child care and problembs Kagome might have. 


	18. Oh My Hanyou

  
  
**Roar of the Dragon: I've decided to abandon my original idea and not limit the number of chapters. This story will continue until Kimiko reaches age 16ish. That means you guys have to wait longer for a sequel, so I hope you don't mind.  
**  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?   
  
OsuwariTetsusaiga: Kagome introduces Kimiko to one of her friends in this chapter, Glad you liked the ramen part.  
  
MVT: I know, I hate to see a good story abandoned. I might have to take more time writing each chapter, but I will keep this story updating constantly, but not every three days like I planned.  
  
Lynn-Minmay: Yes, Kimiko is extremely cute, even though I'm a guy, I like imagining her raiding the ramen cupboard  
  
Sword Master Jeff: glad you liked Shippo's present and the inu-youkai language, I'm particularly proud of those plot elements.  
  
Katsuri: Ahhh, but if I ended the chapter differently, you wouldn't be so eager to read more.  
  
IYWriterGirl, Kagome lover 2009, chrisy12, chi-chi-puppy, & Sweet Sad Jess: Glad you liked the kawaiiness and family moments, here's the next chapter.  
  
Dark Inu Fan: Kimiko grew up quickly because youkai children survive by being able to keep up with their parents right after they're born. The only part of her that might grow for now rapidly is her vocabulary. Things she hears in human language a lot will be spoken in human, but confusing ideas and things that excite her will be in Inu-youkai language.  
  
inufreak831: Tickled dragons lose control of their fire breath. So consider carefully before trying to tickle me, especially since I'm fire proof.  
  
Story Weaver1: I figured people would like it if Kimiko inherited her father's love of Ramen and it was the first thing she said.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
_  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
)Inu-youkai language(  
  
SOUND EFFECT  
  
change of view  
  
{talking mind to mind}  
  
The sudden ringing of the phone woke Kagome from her afternoon nap on the couch with Kimiko. Kagome heard her mother answer the phone. "Moshi-moshi! Oh, Belldandy, how nice to hear from you. How are things going at the temple? Oh really? I'll tell Kagome right now. Yes, she's home right now for a visit with her husband and kids. Yes, I said kids. See you tomorrow, bye!" Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone and walked into the living room. "That was Mrs. Morisato. Their family just got back from a visit to see her parents and wanted to come visit since they missed your wedding." Kagome blinked and frowned. "I'd like to see Lina and her family again, but what if we let slip where Inuyasha and Shippo come from or that we're hanyous and a youkai?" asked Kagome.  
  
A loud "Keh" from behind her had Kagome turn to see Inuyasha leaning against the stairwell wall. "I can wait to return to my time, besides, we have our rings. Kaede gave me a necklace that does the same trick for Kimiko. Since I've never met these people and you both seem to want to see them, I can guess that they're family friends you don't often see," said Inuyasha. Kagome stared at her mate for a second then tackled him in a hug chanting, "Thank you!" repeatedly.

* * *

Around ten the next morning, a van pulled up to the Higurashi Shrine steps. The occupants climbed out, revealing one man, two older women, and two older teens about 18 years old. Keiichi Morisato glanced at his half goddess half mortal daughter Lina. "Are you happy to see Kagome after so long?" he asked. Lina nodded, her long black hair bobbing up and down in its waist length braid. "I can't believe she's married and has kids already," said Lina. Unnoticed by Keiich, Belldandy had gathered in a huddle with her sisters Urd and Skuld. {Do you sense those weird energy patterns from the house?} asked Skuld. {Yes, it looks like some particularly strong earth spirits have moved in with the Higurashi family, but something is different about Kagome's pattern, it seems more like a mix between a low level goddess, an earth spirit, and a mortal.} said Urd. {None of us will do anything while any pure mortals are present, except Keiichi.} said Belldandy to all of them. Belldandy quickly filled Lina and Keiichi in on the situation and warned them that things might get crazy. The whole group then climbed the steps to the Higurashi house.  
  
Upon reaching the house, Lina rang the doorbell. All four of the women felt two of the earth spirit patterns approach the door, which opened to reveal a smiling Kagome holding Kimiko in her arms. Lina blinked because while her mortal sight showed her childhood friend holding her silver haired daughter, her divine sight showed both Kagome and the little girl had dog ears, a tail, and claws on their hands. Lina mentally confirmed this with her mother and aunts. ::Is Kagome possessed by a demon?:: wondered the demi goddess.  
  
"Lina, Mr. and Mrs. Morisato, Ms. Urd, Skuld, come in! It's so good to see you again!" said Kagome as she ushered the group in. Since Lina had attended a different high school than her, Kagome hadn't seen her childhood friend for about five years. As Kagome and Kimiko led everyone into the living room, Mrs. Higurashi and Shippo brought in trays of tea and snacks while Inuyasha came downstairs with Souta and sat next to Kagome. The three goddesses, one demi-goddess, and mortal took in Inuyasha and Shippo's feudal era clothes and the sheathed Tetsusaiga at Inuyasha's waist as they noted Inuyasha's ears and claws as well as Shippo's big fluffy tail. After Mrs. Higurashi had served everyone refreshments, Kagome introduced Lina's family to her mate and pups and vise versa. After a few minutes of pleasant chatting, the phone range. Mrs. Higurashi left tow answer it and soon ran back into the living room. "Souta, I forgot you had a dentist appointment today. We have to go now! I'll have to talk to you later Belldandy, bye!" she said as she hustled Souta out the door.  
  
Kagome chuckled at her mom's hyper attitude before turning back to Lina to ask how school was going for her. That's when the goddesses and demi-goddess revealed their goddess markings on their faces. As they expected, Kagome's family except for Kimiko, were startled at this sight. What none of them expected was for Shippo and Kagome to say, "You're all youkai?" while Inuyasha unsheathed the sword at his side, which transformed from a rusted blade to a giant gleaming fang, before leaping front of Kagome, Kimiko, and Shippo. What Kagome and her family didn't expect was for Keiichi and the Goddesses to burst out in laughter.  
  
"Youkai? You mean those animal demons from feudal legends?" gasped Keiichi. "Yeah right, and I'm the Lord of the Western Lands." Inuyasha snorted, "Keh, you smell nothing like my brother." "Brother?" asked Urd. "Yes, my brother Sesshomaru inherited the title of Taiyoukai of the Western Lands when my father Inutaishou died from wounds he suffered in his battle with Ryukossei," replied Inuyasha.  
  
Belldandy sighed. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Kagome dear, could you please explain how you gained dog ears, a tail, and claws since we last saw you?" Kagome nodded and said, "It all started on my 15th birthday, when I went into the well house out back..."

* * *

Two hours later, the story of Kagome's time traveling adventures had been told up to Kimiko's birth. "Wow," said Lina, "If I hadn't read about Inuyasha and the Shikon Jewel in school, I would find this hard to believe." Kagome's family had long since revealed their youkai and hanyou features. Skuld and Lina were holding Shippo and Kimiko on their laps respectively. "Now could you please explain how all of you but Mr. Morisato were able to see our hanyou and youkai features?" asked Kagome. All the goddesses glanced at Keiichi who sweat dropped and grimaced. "I was trying to order take out and accidentally called the Goddess hotline..." he said as he started the story of how he had met Belldandy during his sophomore year at NIT.

* * *

Three hours later, Keiichi had told his story and Kagome was impressed at the trials he had been forced to go through since Belldandy entered his life. What impressed Inuyasha the most was how Belldandy described the Goddesses' license system and what each level determined for power output. "So you're saying that a Goddess Second Class, Limited, Restricted License would have enough power to level Tokyo?" gasped Kagome. "And Lina is the weakest of you four as a Goddess First Class, Limited, Restricted License?" Belldandy nodded while Lina looked embarrassed. Inuyasha's eyes were as big as dinner plates as he said, "That's even stronger than Sesshomaru at his best!" "What did you mean when you mentioned angels?" asked Shippo. The goddesses and demi-goddess glanced at each other before asking if they could move the conversation to the backyard.  
  
Once everyone was outside, each goddess raised her hand. "Come forth, World of Elegance, Holy Bell, Noble Scarlet, Shining Friendship!" chanted Urd, Belldandy, Skuld, and Lina respectively. A winged female figure emerged from the back of each of the goddesses to hover above their respective Goddess. Shippo stared at the Angels wide eyed as Kimiko giggled and clapped from her place on Inuyasha's shoulders. Kagome and Inuyasha both gasped and clung together at the sight of so much heavenly beauty. The angels all smiled and bowed to their friends before shrinking back into the Goddesses' backs, except for Shining Friendship, who darted around Kimiko a few times before lightly kissing the pup's forehead and shrinking back into the demi-goddess.  
  
Kagome sighed as she stored the image of the Angels in her heart forever before approaching Belldandy. "Mrs. Morisato, could you please examine the well we use to travel through time and see if you can tell us why only Inuyasha and I can use it?" asked Kagome. Belldandy nodded and entered the well house and spread her arms over the well. "Oh my goodness, this is at once one of the most complex and simple spells I have seen in my entire existence!" exclaimed Belldandy. "The spell on this well only allows hanyous and mikos through. Urd, you know more of creating spells than me, do you think we can modify this one?" Urd nodded and walked over to stand opposite her sister, mimicking Belldandy's stance. Urd closed her eyes and a soft white light emerged from her hands and moved over every part of the well. Urd opened her eyes and said, "We can modify it, but because of the complexity of the spell, we'll need Skuld to make sure it takes hold." Skuld ran over and assumed a position that put each sister at the corner of an equilateral triangle around the well as she mimicked her sisters' stances.  
  
All three goddesses began to chant in a tongue only Lina could understand. A bright blue light shone from the well as well as forming a circle around Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld. Kagome and her family, Lina, and Keiichi watched as all three goddesses started floating slightly off the ground as they continued chanting. After about five minutes, the glow seemed to get sucked into the well and the goddesses settled to the ground. "Well, it looks like the spell was modified," said Skuld as she waved a strange device over the well. "Now we just have to test if we modified it the exact way we wanted to."  
  
Shippo ran over to and jumped up on the rim of the well. "What did you to the well Ms. Skuld?" he asked. Skuld giggled and said, "Just call me Skuld Shippo, I'm still a teenager in Goddess years," before patting Shippo on his head. "What we did was alter the original spell that allows your parents to travel through the well to allow anyone with a pure heart free of evil intent to use the well." Shippo absorbed this information before asking, "So I could use the well by myself now?"  
  
"Why don't we find out?" said Inuyasha as he walked up to the well. The next thing Shippo knew, Inuyasha had grabbed him and tossed him down the well. "WAAAHHH! HAAAALLLLLPPPP OKA-" yelled Shippo as he disappeared in a flash of purple light. "Baka Inuyasha, sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha started digging an Inuyasha shaped hole a mile deep as he repeatedly kissed the floor of the well house. "Why hasn't Shippo come back yet?" asked Kagome as she became aware that her pup hadn't returned to her yet. "He might have banged his head since Inuyasha threw him in," said Lina, as she joined Kagome who was preparing to jump into the well. "Nani?" asked Kagome. "If Shippo is unconscious, I can revive him and treat him for a concussion. Besides, I want to see what the feudal era looks like," said Lina. Kagome nodded and the two girls leaped into the well.  
  
Lina and Kagome arrived in the Feudal era in time to find Shippo sitting up and whimpering as he rubbed his head. "Baka Inuyasha, when he climbs out of the hole I sat him into, he's sleeping on the couch tonight with no dinner," growled Kagome as Lina knelt down by Shippo. A soft green light emitted from Lina's palms as she gently placed them on Shippo's head. Shippo instantly felt better and leaped into Kagome's arms. "Oka-san!" he purred- growled as he nuzzled Kagome's cheek. Just then, a loud scream reached Kagome and Shippo's ears. "That's Rin," gasped Kagome. "We have to find her and help her." "Grab on," said Lina as a large pair of angel wings seemed to sprout from her back. Kagome and Shippo grabbed on and Lina zipped up out of the well and in the direction the mother and son's senses said the scream came from. They soon found Rin being chased by a large number of creatures that resembled humanoid bugs with scythes for claws (AN: think of the space pirates from the Metroid series). "Lina, take Shippo and Rin and find Sesshomaru, he's over in that direction, Shippo will guide you. I'll hold these monsters off!" called Kagome as she whipped out her bow from its holder on her back and put an arrow to the string. "Aigyou-nagareboshi-suisei!" she yelled as she pulled back and released the arrow. The blazing combination of miko and youkai energy tore through the monsters, leaving only bits and pieces.  
  
Lina meanwhile, had grabbed Rin and rushed in the direction Kagome had indicated. Shippo soon had Rin calmed down and the little girl told them how a giant hole in the air had suddenly appeared and a giant monster that didn't smell like a youkai to Sesshomaru attacked the Taiyoukai. Rin and Jaken had fled at Sesshomaru's order, but Jaken had tripped and broke his leg. Rin had bravely led the bugs away from the little toad, which was where Kagome and Lina had found her. Shippo meanwhile kept directing Lina towards the scent of Sesshomaru's blood, which was getting stronger as they got closer. Lina burst into a clearing and found Sesshomaru locked in battle with a strange dragon creature. The dragon was spitting fireballs at the Taiyoukai and attempting to grab him and bite his head off. Lina quickly told Shippo and Rin to stay in hiding behind a large boulder and returned to the edge of the clearing. "Spirits of the air, heed my call. Gather your power and release it at my foe. I am Lina, Goddess of the elements, and I call down the thunder on this evil! LIGHTNING BALL!" chanted Lina as she aimed her hands at the dragon. A ball of electricity gathered between her hands and as Lina finished her chant, it shot from her hands to strike the dragon in the wings. "RAWR!" howled the dragon in pain before crashing to the ground. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to lunge in with Toukijin drawn. "Die" he growled as he plunged the sword into the dragon's chest. The dragon let out an agonized shriek and collapsed in twitching heap.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! You're okay" yelled Rin as she and Shippo ran into the clearing upon seeing the dragon down for the count. "Of course Rin. This Sesshomaru would never be defeated by such an idiotic creature." replied the Taiyoukai as he sheathed Toukijin. Lina stepped forward and bowed, saying, "You must be Sesshomaru. I am a friend of your brother's mate from her time. I am glad I was able to assist you." Sesshomaru bowed also and said, "This Sesshomaru offers his thanks for your help to both him and for saving Rin. This Sesshomaru desires to know your name." Lina smiled and said, "My name is Lina Morisato." Sesshomaru smiled at Rin then his eyes widened and he lunged, pushing Rin behind him.  
  
THUNK Lina, Rin, and Shippo stared at Sesshomaru is horror. The dragon that they had thought was dead had whipped its tail at Rin in an attempt to spear her and Sesshomaru had taken the blow intended for the little girl on his chest. The tail had punctured his entire body, causing blood to gush from the wound. "Bastard, you shall not slay this Sesshomaru that easily," gasped the Taiyoukai. "Die!" he growled as he slashed the dragon into little chunks with his poison whip. Sesshomaru then collapsed. "Sesshomaru-sama! Are you all right?!" screamed Rin as she ran up and hugged him. "This is bad," said Shippo, "he must have fought off as many of those bug creatures as he could and the dragon attacked when most of his energy was gone. I don't think he can make it." Rin started sobbing as Sesshomaru hugged her with his right arm. "Rin this Sesshomaru loved you... like... his.. daughter... he... wishes... you... were..." gasped Sesshomaru. Lina gasped as he finished speaking and a bright white light shot from the diamond mark on her forehead into the air. "Wish approved and granted." said Lina in a slightly hollow voice. A sudden blue glow enveloped Rin and as it faded, Shippo was surprised to see Rin now had youkai ears, amber eyes, a thick black tail, and crescent moon on her forehead. "Rin, you're a youkai!" he squeaked. Lina meanwhile had started using a healing spell on Sesshomaru and had managed to stabilize him. "Dang, I don't have enough power to fully heal you Sesshomaru, I can only keep you from getting any worse," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Rin looked up and suddenly grabbed Tensaiga. Before her strange transformation, Rin wouldn't have been able to keep her balance while holding the sword, but now she managed to grip it and slash the air above Sesshomaru. Lina suddenly sensed a surge of energy flowing through the youkai followed by the sight of his body returning to normal. She then almost fainted when an arm sprouted from his left sleeve. Sesshomaru sat up, an expression of amazement on his face. Rin dropped Tensaiga and tackled the Taiyoukai around the waist yelling, "Otou-san, otou-san!" as she hugged him and snuggled up against him. "What just happened to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Lina quickly explained about her being a demi-goddess and how the Goddess Relief Office granted wishes to worthy mortals. "In your case, you viewed Rin as your daughter but knew that could never really be true. So when you said you wished she was your daughter, I granted your wish." said Lina as she finished her explanation.  
  
**Sorry I took so long on getting this chapter out, I kept rewriting some parts. I'm changing my updates to once a week, probably Saturday or Sunday. Now, what do you guys think of Rin becoming a little girl youkai? Stupid FF.net, taking away my time passes indicator, from now on, a horizontal line will indicate time passing.  
**  



	19. Sealing the portal and a sleepover

**Roar of the Dragon: Okay, I'll answer a few questions that came up frequently in reviews. First of all, Lina and her family are from the anime Oh   
  
My Goddess, but Lina is my original character. Second, I know I said the pairing would be Sess/Rin, but I realized I would be able to have more fun by changing it to having Sess/(undecided at this time). This way, Jaken gets stuck babysitting little youkai Rin. I'll now match Rin up with Shippo 'cough' because they'll kill me if I don't 'cough' when they're older. I'm sorry for the confusion, but I got the idea as I was writing the chapter. BTW, the bug monsters and dragon are the Zebesian space pirates and Ridely from the Metroid games.  
**  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?   
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: Sango is pregnant now, her baby is due in six months. Now the fun part will be forcing Jaken to baby sit Kimiko, Shippo, Rin, and however many kids Mirouku and Sango have!  
  
chrisy12 & Story Weaver1: See the note at the top for my explanation about the pairing. Glad you still like the story.  
  
inufreak831: Rin is now a full youkai so she looks the same as she did before, except she now has pointy ears, that little crescent moon on her forehead, Sesshy's cheek stripes (but they look cute on her), a fluffy black tail, and claws. As for holding me underwater, dragon fire can vaporize water instantly.  
  
Katsuri, Ihu-girl, She-Devil18: glad you like the new father daughter relationship between Rin and Sesshy!  
  
InfinityMiko, crazyhanyoued, Sword Master Jeff, Lynn-Minmay: YES, LINA'S FAMILY IS FROM OH MY GODDESS! READ THE NOTE AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE!  
  
MVT: Thank you for the support, hopefully I can update more during the summer.  
  
Mily: Yes, Oh My Goddess is my second favorite anime/Manga besides Inuyasha  
_  
**AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
)Inu-youkai language(  
  
SOUND EFFECT  
  
Line across page = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
{talking mind to mind}  
**  
About fifth teen minutes after Kagome and Lina jumped into the well, Inuyasha finally managed to climb out of his mile deep hanyou shaped hole. "Oww, that wench had better not think she can get away with this," he growled dusted himself off. Glancing around, he spotted the remaining three goddesses, Keiichi, and Kimiko standing by the well and called, "Oi, where are Kagome, Shippo, and Lina?" as he walked over to join them. Belldandy glanced up and replied, "They went to your time to get Shippo, but there's a problem. Kami-sama just informed us that a dimensional hole was opened in your time by a race of creatures from another universe called the Zebes Space Pirates. They slaughter humans and other peace loving creatures when they catch them. They are also led by a fearsome dragon called Ridley. To stop them, you must have Kagome and my daughter read this scroll in front of the portal the Zebesians are using to enter your time." Belldandy then handed Inuyasha a scroll as she said, "You can find Lina and Shippo with your brother after you find Kagome." Inuyasha started to argue with the Goddess, but one of Urd's lightning bolts and a grenade thrown by Skuld sent him running towards the well like his pants were on fire.  
  
Feudal Era, Kagome  
  
"Kuso," growled Kagome as she shredded another bug creature with her claws, "just how many of these freaks are there? They keep coming and coming and I'm out of arrows. Well, looks like I finally get to try that attack Inuyasha taught me a few months ago," Kagome grumbled as she executed a spinning kick to a bug creature's head that sent it crashing into a nearby tree. "PURIFYING BLADES!" yelled Kagome as she gathered her miko powers in her claws and made a slashing throwing motion at the advancing bug creatures. A bunch of pink energy slashes at Kagome's opponents, slicing and dicing many of them. The bug creatures then seemed to stop out of range of this new attack and gather energy in their claws. Kagome's eyes widened as the creatures suddenly fired the gathered energy at her in the form of beams. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, what the hell are these things?!!!" yelled Kagome as she ran for her life with energy blasts streaking by her. "LADY KAGOME!" yelled two familiar voices up above her.  
  
Kagome glanced up and saw Kilala carrying Mirouku and Kohaku. Kilala landed ahead of Kagome allowing the Taijiya and monk to jump off her before roaring loudly and pouncing on the advancing monsters. Kohaku's Kama separated the closer monsters' heads and limbs from their bodies while Mirouku blocked the barrage of energy blasts with a barrier. Kagome used the Purifying Blades attack a few more times, then got the wind knocked out of her when one of the monsters landed a blow that threw Kilala into Kagome. Kilala was knocked unconscious and transformed back to her kitten form. Kohaku's Kama was jerked out of his grasp just after Mirouku's barrier was broken. All the bug creatures took aim at the three comrades and unconscious fire cat as energy gathered in their claws.  
  
Just before a volley of energy blasts could be released, a loud shout split the silent air. "Kaze no Kizu!" Energy blades exploded out of the forest to Kagome's right and whipped out the bug creatures. As the smoke from the attack cleared, a smirking Inuyasha could be seen on the edge of the forest sheathing Tetsusaiga. "Feh, that was a waste of time. Now where's Lina?" he said. "Lina took Shippo and Rin to find Sesshomaru when Rin said these creatures had attacked him. Are they attacking the village also?" asked Kagome. Mirouku nodded saying, "Hai, but Sango, Kohaku, Kilala, and I drove them off for the time being and left Sango there while we scouted to see if there were more of them lurking around. We'll return now and rejoin Sango while you find this Lina." Kilala had revived by now and transformed allowing the two men to climb on before she took off for the village.  
  
"When we find Shippo, Rin, Lina, and Sesshomaru," said Kagome, "maybe we can figure out where these things are coming from and how to stop them." Inuyasha sniffed the air as he said, "Mrs. Morisato gave me a scroll with a spell to seal the portal these creatures are using to come here. Sesshomaru knows where the portal is and both you and Lina have to read the spell. There, he's that way!" Inuyasha finished, pointing to the North. "Then what are waiting here fore?" growled Kagome as she ran North followed by Inuyasha.  
  
Clearing where Sesshy fought the dragon  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha skidded to a stop in the clearing just in time to see the now youkai Rin tackle Sesshomaru changing "Otou-sama, Otou-sama!" over and over while her new tail wagged back and forth vigorously. "Did you know we had a niece Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as Shippo jumped into her arms. Rin spun around and broke into a huge smile as she squealed, "Aunt Kagome, Uncle Inny!" before tackling both hanyous with a huge hug. As Inuyasha playfully started chasing Rin for calling him Inny, Kagome asked, "What happened here?" as she gestured to the minced dragon, Sesshomaru's restored arm, and Rin. Lina explained about Sesshomaru's battle with the dragon and saving Rin almost at the cost of his own life and the wish he had made as he tried to comfort Rin about his possible death. "I can only guess that since she is now Sesshomaru's daughter, Rin was able to use Tensaiga to restore his arm," said Lina as she finished her story. By this point, Inuyasha had caught Rin and was tickling her with Sesshomaru's help, while all three laughed with joy. ::This is the big brother I used to play with and want to be like when I was a pup:: thought Inuyasha with a smile.  
  
"Sesshomaru, do you know where the portal these creatures used to get here is? We have a spell to seal it," asked Kagome. Sesshomaru sadly stopped playing with his daughter and brother before saying, "This Sesshomaru saw a hole torn in thin air through which these creatures came. He will lead you to it." The group followed Sesshomaru to a clearing with littered with pieces of the bug creatures, some partly dissolved by Sesshomaru's poison claws. Kagome and Lina stepped forward to face a strange green circle hovering in mid air as Lina summoned Loving Friendship. The demi-Goddess and Hanyou Miko started chanting the words on the scroll as Loving Friendship sang a spell to strengthen the girls' effort. "Barriers of time and space, Torn apart for evil's gain, Seal this path to this place, And never open it again!" chanted both girls. As the chant progressed, the portal started shrinking until it disappeared with a POP!

* * *

Lina soared up into the air and used her powers to scan the forest for any more of bug creatures that they hadn't already fought. Finding no living bug creatures, Lina rejoined the youkai and hanyou waiting below. "I can't detect any of these Zebesians, as my mom calls them, anywhere," said Lina as she landed and her angel wings shrank into her back. "Let's go check on the village and then all of us plus Mirouku and Sango can go to my time to meet my mom." Everyone agreed and they proceeded to head back towards Kaede's village, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha each carrying their pup piggyback style.  
  
Upon reaching Kaede's village, the group found Mirouku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kilala burning some Zebesian corpses while Kaede tended to the wounded. Kagome introduced Lina to everyone and invited Mirouku and Sango to come visit her time and meet her family there. Both the Taijiya and monk agreed and the three families and Lina proceeded to the well. Once they were in Kagome's time, Sesshomaru and Rin were disgusted by the smell of pollution in the air and all the loud noises. Kagome lead the way into her family's house.  
  
Inside, the group discovered Urd playing a video game with Souta, Skuld amusing Kimiko with a game that involved bashing a weird six legged rabbit with a mallet, and Mrs. Higurashi chatting over tea with Belldandy and Keiichi. Given all the strange things she had seen or heard about from her daughter ever since she met Inuyasha, Mrs. Higurashi was able to accept the reality of Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld being Goddesses and Lina a demi-goddess, easily. Souta acted like there wasn't anything different about the three, much to Urd and Skuld's enjoyment since they rarely got a chance to relax like they were now doing.  
  
Everyone glanced up as Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Mirouku, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Lina entered the house followed by Kilala in her kitten form. As Kimiko ran up to Kagome for a hug, Kagome stepped forward with Kimiko in front of her to say, "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the rest of my friends from the feudal era. Meet Mirouku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Rin." As Kagome named each friend they stepped forward and bowed to the other occupants of the room. Kagome then picked up Kilala and said, "And this little darling is Kilala." Kilala let out a MEW before jumping into Belldandy's lap and nuzzling her. "Goodness, what a beautiful kitten! Hmm, you are a darling aren't you?" said the Goddess as she stroked Kilala. Mrs. Higurashi was surprised to finally meet Sesshomaru, whom she had heard about from Inuyasha when he described the only blood relation he had left. She also took one look at Rin before going all gaga over the little youkai girl, who giggled at the attention. After getting Kimiko, Rin, Shippo, and Souta settled upstairs with a large plate of chocolate chip cookies and huge glasses of milk, the adults discussed Rin's transformation.  
  
They had just finished telling the story when Grandpa walked in the door muttering about doctors who didn't know what they were doing when it came to medicine. The old man froze upon seeing Sesshomaru sitting on the couch and let out a screech of "YOUKAI!" before attempting to slap an ofuda on the Taiyoukai. Tried being the key word, since the Goddesses and Lina quickly created a barrier between the two. "Gomen, Lord Sesshomaru, my grandfather is some what eccentric and doesn't trust youkai, even though I have been turned into a hanyou," said Kagome as she bowed to Sesshomaru in apology. Sesshomaru nodded in acceptance and ignored Grandpa from then on.

* * *

Kagome giggled at the sight of Rin forcing Shippo to play dress up while Kimiko eagerly followed her older cousin's lead in putting makeup on the young kitsune. Shippo was so embarrassed because everyone in the house was laughing at him, even Sesshomaru! Kagome finally took pity on her pup and turned to her mom. "Mother, did you have anything planned for dinner tonight? I'd like to introduce everyone to modern food." Mrs. Higurashi sipped her tea thoughtfully before saying, "No, I didn't have anything planned. How does pizza sound?" Inuyasha and Shippo both grinned having had pizza before during the new moon and assured Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, and Mirouku that it was good. Everyone agreed and Mrs. Higurashi ordered three extra large sausage pizzas.  
  
While they were waiting for the pizzas to arrive, Kagome suggested that everyone watch the Star Wars movies. They got half way through "A New Hope" before the pizzas arrived. Everyone unanimously voted to keep on watching. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha especially liked the light sabers, while Rin, Shippo, and Kimiko all started imitating R2-D2. Sango liked the different creatures, while Mirouku well, let's just say he liked seeing Princess Leia. Everyone cheered when the Deathstars were destroyed. "Okay kids, time for bed!" said Kagome as Mr. and Mrs. Morisato, Urd, and Skuld prepared to leave while Lina stayed for a sleepover. Sesshomaru politely declined to spend the night, but he let Rin stay to spend time with the other girls. Kagome then said, "If any of you boys try to get into my room, you will get a rosary on you with the subduing word being 'hentai'! Shippo is the only one allowed to come in, 'cause I know he will be good!" Every one went to bed, though Mirouku did try to peek through the window by climbing a tree outside Kagome's room and got the rosary placed on him before he could say anything. Mirouku spent the rest of the night groaning from the one yell of 'HENTAI' that sent him crashing to the ground one story below the tree branch he had been on while Inuyasha and Souta laughed at him.  
  
Feudal Era, Inuyasha's forest  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you? Why don't you come find your loyal servant?" yelled Jaken from the cave Rin had pushed him into when he broke his leg. He still couldn't stand on it and he had lost the Staff of Heads in the cave. The only way he was getting out of here was after his body healed or some one came and got him. (AN: Meaning he'll be there a while!)  
  
**AN: Well you guys get this chapter early since I'll be camping with friends Friday through Sunday. The next chapter will have Kagome and Lina taking Rin, Sango, Kimiko, and Shippo shopping at the mall!**


	20. Shopping at the mall

**Roar of the Dragon: Well, everyone seems to like Rin as Sesshomaru's daughter. This chapter is up early because I am going to FanimeCon 2004 here in San Jose over the weekend. Hopefully I can get new ideas for this story there and make it even better.  
**  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Oh My Goddess. The only characters I own are Kimiko and Lina  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?  
  
MVT, She-Devil18, shadowsniper, InfinityMiko, WolfKeeper989: Hope this chapter live up to your expectations.  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: The idea for the sleepover was for a girl's only night. Inuyasha and Kagome might have more children, but I'll stick with just Kimiko for now. Think about it, would you want two hyperactive little Inuyashas running around underfoot? Kagome does want her house to stay in one piece.  
  
chrisy12: I'm not telling about who I'm thinking about hooking Sesshy up with, but the kids will have fun at the mall.  
  
Dark Inu Fan: There will be puppy love, but not in this chapter.  
  
Mily: Lina basically transformed Rin's human blood into a young girl version of Sesshomaru's, just like if she was his daughter. Besides, he is Rin's father figure. If you need any more explanation, a wizard did it.  
  
FieryDemonFox: Thanks for reading my story; I've enjoyed reading Lost. I'm glad you like the kawaiiness.  
  
laku, Wganas, Katsuri: glad you like my story.  
  
crazyhanyoued: I like the nice Sesshy also, but just wait till I get him married!  
  
Kiroku: Well, you're my first flamer. I admit I spelled Mirouku's name wrong, but we all know whom I mean. How many hentai monks are there in the series? First you flame me then you want to save my story on your hard drive? I'll say yes for now, but if I see this story anywhere else, I'll be on you like Inuyasha in pursuit of Ramen.  
  
inufreak831: Yes, I like lots of Fluff in my story. And I always keep a lighter and a can of propane on me to ignite my fire breath. Besides, my normal breath is so stinky you'd pass out.  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Sorry about the yelling, I just wanted people to get the point. I'm glad you think I'm original; I try to include interesting stuff for my readers.  
  
Story Weaver1: Glad you'll keep on reading even if you dislike the pairing. But if I were to make it Rin/Sess, I'd have to wait a few years to have them get mated, since Rin is 11/12 at this point in the story. I'm glad you liked the forced Dress up game for Shippo; he hasn't forgiven me for doing that to him yet!  
_  
**AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
)Inu-youkai language(  
  
SOUND EFFECT  
  
Line across page = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
{talking mind to mind}  
**  
"Kagome, how many more outfits do I have to try on?" complained Sango the next day. Kagome glanced up from where she was dressing Kimiko in some old toddler clothes for the trip to the mall. "Sorry Sango, but we want to look good. Besides, picture your husband's face when you walk downstairs. If we do this right, he'll die of blood loss!" Sango grinned at the thought of the nosebleed she could give Mirouku before diving back into Kagome's closet with a vengeance.  
  
Lina glanced up for where she was concealing Rin's youkai ears, markings, tail, and claws from all but family and friends from the past, to grin at Kimiko's struggles to escape wearing any type of dress, in contrast to Rin willingly wearing a small blue sundress that went well with her skin and eyes. Lina waved her hand and Kimiko was suddenly dressed in a small white version of her father's usual outfit. The little hanyou blinked at the change then grinned and bowed to Lina saying, "Arigato, Lina-sama!"  
  
Kimiko had apparently reached the mental and physical development of a three year old and could now talk in basic Japanese. Kagome was delighted with Kimiko's development and found it hard to believe that her daughter was only five days old. Kagome wondered how she would explain having a three year old to people when she had just been married to Inuyasha six months ago. ::Great, another story I'll have to lie to my friends about:: sighed Kagome mentally. As Kagome finished this train of thought, Sango stepped out of the closet.  
  
All of the girls stared at Sango's outfit. She had chosen a hot pink top that left her shoulders bare and ended at her elbows. A small heart was cut in the front, just showing the tops of Sango's breasts. A black miniskirt hugged Sango's hips, ending just below her knees. Sango wore her usual sandals over white socks, while a baggy hat rested on top of her head. The whole outfit looked great on Sango.  
  
"Sango, you're going to have to tie Mirouku down to keep his hands off you!" said Kagome with a grin as she slipped on her wedding ring and placed Kimiko's necklace on her daughter. Kagome was dressed in a green t-shirt and white shorts while Lina wore a blue Chinese style top with a pair of gray pants. "Now remember, if someone gropes you, smack them and yell 'HENTAI,' but no killing or attacking anyone or anything unless Lina or I say so," said Kagome to Sango, Rin, and Kimiko. "Stay with us at all times. If we get separated, stay where you last saw the rest of us and we'll come find you," said Lina. Rin, Sango, and Kimiko all nodded and then all the girls went downstairs to collect Shippo and leave.  
  
Downstairs, they found Inuyasha, Shippo, and Souta playing catch out back while Mirouku was 'meditating' under the God Tree. Judging by the perverted grin on his face, Kagome found it unlikely that his thoughts were very religious or pure. Inuyasha glanced up as he heard the girls walk outside and smirked at Kagome's outfit. Kagome growled lightly at him as if to say, "Is that all you have to say?"  
  
Mirouku opened his eyes at Kagome's growl and the first thing he saw was Sango. The Taijiya blushed slightly as Mirouku's eyes took in her outfit. The monk stood up and walked over to Sango before sweeping her off her feet as she leaned down for a long passionate kiss. Rin, Kimiko, Souta, and Shippo all gagged and yelled, "GROSS!" while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Lina clapped and whistled. Mirouku set the blushing Sango back on her feet, then his eyes went wide as Sango reached around behind him and groped him before running to the front yard laughing. Everyone laughed at the monk's shocked expression as Kagome, Lina, Rin, Kimiko, and Shippo followed Sango to the entrance to the shrine grounds. Inuyasha waved his hand in front of Mirouku's face. Getting no response, the hanyou ran into the kitchen and grabbed a marker before starting to draw and write on Mirouku's face with Souta's help.

* * *

"Kagome, are you sure this thing is safe?" asked Sango as the group sat in the back of a bus heading towards the mall. Lina, Kagome, and Sango had Rin, Kimiko, and Shippo sitting on their laps respectively. "Yes Sango, don't worry. Just think of it as a large horseless carriage moved by magic," whispered Kagome. Sango seemed to relax and joined the kids in taking in the sights of Kagome and Lina's time. All the things Kagome called cars rushing around and the huge buildings were quite breathtaking.  
  
The mall was a jumble of sights and sounds for Kimiko, Rin, and Shippo. All three pups stayed close to Kagome, Lina, and Sango as the demi-goddess and hanyou miko lead the way through the mall. After an hour of shopping, Sango was exhausted from trying on about fifty different things and the pups were bored. Kagome lead the way to a bookstore where she introduced Rin to Shojo mangas. Kagome bought some subscriptions for her niece that would be delivered to the Higurashi house. Kagome would then bring the mangas to Rin at Sesshomaru's castle. Sango purchased several action mangas with money Kagome lent her while Shippo purchased all the Naruto books. The little kitsune was happy to read about the ninja in training whom had a nine-tailed kitsune sealed inside him and promptly started figuring out how to use some of the ninja techniques he saw in the books. Kimiko got hooked on Sailor Moon, much to Kagome's dismay since she couldn't stand the show or Manga.  
  
After half an hour of book shopping, everyone bought their selected books and left for some lunch. Kagome and Lina had decided to introduce Sango and the pups to WacDonalds. After ordering, stopping Shippo and Rin from squirting ketchup packets at each other, and keeping Kimiko from flooding the floor with soda, Kagome was happy to sit down and eat. Kimiko amused everyone by stuffing so many fries into her mouth that she looked like a chipmunk with fries sticking out of her mouth. Rin and Shippo both ate in a more polite fashion, though Lina had to bribe Rin into eating the lettuce on her hamburger. After everyone finished their meal, they went to 41 flavors. As they were finishing their ice cream, Kagome, Lina, and Shippo heard three familiar voices call, "Kagome-chan Lina-chan!" and turned to see Yuka, Eri, & Ayumi running towards them.  
  
The three girls practically tackled Kagome and Lina into a group hug, squealing about how happy they were to see their friends. The three girls then realized they didn't know Sango, Rin, or Kimiko. Eri asked, "Umm, who are your new friends Kagome-chan?" Kagome cleared her throat before saying, "Sango is a friend of mine from Inuyasha's town who is visiting here with my family, with her husband Mirouku. Rin is the daughter of Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru, who had to go back to his house for some business and left her with us, and Kimiko is my daughter," pointing to each as she was named. As Kagome expected, the news that Kimiko was her daughter shocked her friends. "Kagome just how old is Kimiko?" asked Yuki.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly and replied, "Kimiko is two years old but she is very tall and smart for her age, aren't you sweetie?" Kimiko nodded and said, "I can count to one hundred and I have read the Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings books!" Kagome's friends were impressed and asked if Kimiko had seen the movie versions of the Lord of the Rings. Kimiko shook her head then started begging Kagome to take her to see the movies. Kagome grinned and said, "I was planning to rent the first two movies to watch tonight while we ate dinner, since they aren't in theaters any more and we can rent the special editions. I've already booked tickets to see The Return of the King tomorrow here." Kimiko's face took on a look of pure joy before she tackled her mother in a hug, her invisible tail waving back and forth rapidly as she chanted "thankyouthankyouthankyou Oka-san!" Yuka, Eri, & Ayumi laughed at the sight and left saying good-bye.  
  
They picked up the movies at the local video store and returned to the Higurashi house to find Mirouku chasing Inuyasha and Souta for drawing funny faces and 'pervert' on him while he was in shock from Sango groping him. Sesshomaru arrived with an unconscious Jaken for dinner, Oden and Shabu shabu, and to see the movies. Everyone had a great time though Rin, Shippo, and Kimiko all hid under Sesshomaru's tail at the sight of the Balrog in Moria. Jaken regained consciousness just in time to see a close-up of a particularly ugly orc growling and promptly passed out for the rest of the night.  
  
Sesshomaru decided to spend the night at the Higurashi house and slept on the couch with Rin wrapped up in his tail as a blanket. Mirouku and Sango slept in sleeping bags on the living room floor with a transformed Kilala as their pillow. Sango insisted on separate sleeping bags, much to Mirouku's disappointment. Kagome and Inuyasha slept in Kagome's room with Shippo and Kimiko curled up in-between them. Lina stayed in the guest room, since Kagome wanted to show the demi goddess around the feudal era the next day.  
  
**Well, hope everyone enjoyed the trip to the mall. The next chapter features one of my favorite things, Jaken abuse! Sayonara till next time!**


	21. Jaken abuse, Dragons, and Kitsunes

**Roar of the Dragon: Fanimecon was a blast! I got a pic of all the Inuyasha group plus Sesshomaru, a set of chibi figures of Inu and Co, a custom pic of Kagome as a hanyou, and an Inuyasha plushy! I couldn't deny the Kawaiiness of the plushy! Anyway, I saw lots of people dressed as Mirouku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru; plus a Kouga and Ayame, two Sangos, and two Shippos! I got pictures of lots of them! But I was scared for life when I saw a Naraku in his baboon pelt plushy. Who in the world would want to own something like that?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Oh My Goddess. The only characters I own are Kimiko and Lina  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
**  
_Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?  
  
MVT: Why do I have Kagome hating Sailor Moon? Because SM is evil and I hate it.  
  
chrisy12: Some more Jaken abuse in this chapter and the next one. Sesshy will start hearing his heart soon.  
  
inufreak831: Shippo and Rin are about 11 to 12, and it wouldn't really be inbreeding, since there is no blood relationship. But yes, they will get together, maybe sooner then your think, but no naughty stuff for a few years.  
  
crazyhanyoued: Kimiko will not be growing up anytime soon, I still have lots of little kid ideas to use with her.  
  
Inus-gurl0413: I included some Sesshy abusing Jaken, but not much, the kids get to much fun out of it. Besides, the real abuse is healing Jaken so they can keep on abusing him.  
  
Princess Faye: Glad you liked it.  
  
Dark Inu Fan: I get the feeling you really like seeing Jaken abused, but then who doesn't besides him?  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Shippo will use some Naruto stuff in this chapter, plus some stuff inspired by Naruto.  
  
Koneko8844: Thanks for the compliment; this story will keep going for a while.  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: No, they didn't have a five hour dinner, more like one hour dinner and four hour dessert! And I agree with you on Sailor Moon, it is pure evil!  
  
She-Devil18 & Mily: Well, here is the next chapter.  
  
Story Weaver1: Kimiko might be a bit of a tomboy in her language due to Inuyasha's mouth, but she'll usually wear comfortable clothes and not care what others think about her.  
_  
**AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
)Inu-youkai language(  
  
SOUND EFFECT  
  
Line across page = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
{talking mind to mind}  
**  
The whole Higurashi housel was awakened by Kimiko yelling "GOOD MORNING!" at six AM. Sesshomaru was awake and off the couch in an instant, accidentally squishing Jaken. The little toad youkai woke up immediately and let out a loud "Squawk!" of dismay and fright. Without thinking, Jaken blasted his supposed attacker with fire from the staff of heads.  
  
Lina, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kimiko, and Shippo ran into the room just after the flame attack ended. Mirouku and Sango had been behind Jaken and so had escaped the blast. Both the monk and Taijiya had managed to struggle out of their sleeping bags and had their weapons in hand as Kilala held an unburned and slightly sleepy Rin up by her brand new pajama top that Kagome had bought for her the previous day. All eyes were on Sesshomaru, who had been so shocked by Jaken's attack that he didn't react in time to dodge it, and Jaken, who had just realized that he hat tried to deep fry and roast his lord. "Sesshomaru-sama, please forgive your humble servant! I had no idea that it was you. I thought that insolent human brat had hit me with a branch or rock!" wailed the toad youkai as he groveled at Sesshomaru's feet.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he glared at Jaken. "That 'insolent human brat,' as you called Rin, saved your life by leading those bug creatures away from you two days ago. Further more, she is now this Sesshomaru's youkai daughter!" growled the Taiyoukai as he hit Jaken on the head with the staff of heads before gripping the toad's head and turning him so he could see the youkai puppy Rin for the first time. Rin sniffed, upset that Jaken thought she would do something like hit him with a branch. Jaken broke out into a cold sweat as Sesshomaru said, "Lady Kagome, if you could direct this Sesshomaru to the nearest bath, he will clean himself and leave this insolent toad's punishment to you for insulting your niece."  
  
Kagome quickly showed Sesshomaru the shower and how to use it before dragging Jaken back downstairs. Souta, Mrs. Higurashi, and grandpa had joined the group downstairs as Rin explained what had happened from her seat on Kilala's back with Shippo and Kimiko. Kagome first off all grabbed some Duct Tape and tapped Jaken's mouth shut so she didn't have to listen to him yelling at her. Kagome then tied Jaken up with Rope from her pack and hung him from a branch of the God Tree so he was dangling in mid air. Shippo, Rin, Kimiko, and Souta were each given a baseball bat and told to play "Jaken Piñata." Jaken was unconscious after an hour and Kagome called the kids in for breakfast.  
  
Sesshomaru came downstairs clad in a bathrobe just as Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi finished setting the food on the table. Kimiko tackled him yelling, "Uncle Fluffy!" while Rin did the same yelling, "Otou-san!" Sesshomaru looked at Kimiko before rolling his eyes and patting her and Rin on the head and carrying them to the table. The taste of the bacon, eggs, and hash brown caused all the youkai and hanyous with tails to wag them rapidly in enjoyment. Inuyasha required some persuasion before he would eat the hash browns, but the sight of his brother enjoying them was enough to start a race between the two to see who would eat more of the potato dish. Rin and Kimiko both had trouble managing to get the bacon to their mouth until Shippo showed them how to use a fork to eat the bacon.  
  
After everyone had enjoyed their breakfast, Sesshomaru cut Jaken down from the God Tree and threw him down the well before everyone jumped in. The resulting dog pile on the Jaken knocked the toad out again and Sesshomaru dragged him back to his palace. The Taiyoukai left Rin in Kagome's capable hands for the day and invited everyone to his castle in the evening. Rin was excited at the thought of having her friends over and showing Shippo and Kimiko all the hiding spots she used to avoid Jaken when he was having one of his hissy fits. Sesshomaru gave Rin a goodbye hug and made her promise to listen to her aunt and uncle before leaving with Jaken being pulled along behind him.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Mirouku, and Sango led Lina into the village to meet Kaede while a transformed Kilala watched over Shippo, Rin, and Kimiko as they played on the edge of Inuyasha's forest. The pups started a game of tag with Rin as it. Shippo managed to confuse Rin by creating several duplicates of himself, thou it only took he a minute to sniff out the real Shippo and pounce on him to begin a tickle war that had both pups laughing like crazy as Kimiko and Kilala watched. Kimiko scratched behind Kilala's ears and the large fire cat sat in a sunbeam and purred her contentment.  
  
Kaede's hut  
  
"Lady Kaede? We're back from Kagome's time and have a friend to introduce to you," said Mirouku as he entered Kaede's hut before the others. Everyone gasped in shock at the sight that greeted them. Kaede lay in her futon, her face pale and her breathing shallow. "Kagome...child...it...is...good to...see you," gasped Kaede. Kagome, Lina, and Mirouku rushed forward to kneel by the futon. As Kagome grabbed her first aid kit from her backpack and started looking through it, Mirouku asked, "What caused this Lady Kaede? I sense and evil presence on you, but not that of a youkai's power." "Dark...Miko...attacked...in forest," wheezed Kaede as Kagome placed an icepack on her forehead to cool her body, before she fainted into a deep sleep. "Mirouku, can you remove the spell from her?" asked Lina. Mirouku frowned. "I think Lady Kagome and I could remove it if we worked together, but it will drain our energy," he said.  
  
"If you can remove the spell, I can restore her body to her normal condition and let her heal normally," said Lina. "Let's do it Mirouku!" said Kagome. Mirouku smirked at Kagome's choice of words, then winced as Kagome and Lina both smacked him. He nodded sheepishly and Kagome and he sat on opposite sides of Kaede and held their hands over her chest. A blue light started to shine from their palms over Kaede's body. While this was going on, Inuyasha was sniffing at an old haori of Kaede's that had both her dried blood and someone else's on it. As he sniffed the strange blood, a scent that caused shivers to race up his spine reached him. "Kuso, that dark miko bitch is slaughtering dragons to use their blood to boost her powers!" he growled to Sango. Sango's eyes widened since she knew how much power dragon's blood could produce. Three drops made a spell or potion ten times stronger than normal, and the amount in the dried blood was more than that. Sango was amazed Kaede had survived the dark miko's attack.  
  
Mirouku and Kagome finished removing the spell on Kaede and had to sit down because they had been forced to use most of their energy. Lina started singing a song spell of healing with Shining Friendship. As the song finished, Kaede's face regained its normal coloration. Inuyasha quickly explained to the others about the dark miko slaughtering dragons. As he finished, a scent on the wind caused his face to pale. "I smell the blood of many dragons, coming from the forest!" he gasped. Everyone's eyes widened as the all yelled, "SHE'S AFTER THE PUPS!"  
  
Edge of Inuyasha's forest, about twenty minutes ago  
  
A slight whimpering reached Kimiko's ears from her seat on Kilala's back and caused her to climb off the fire cat and approach some rustling bushes where the whimpering originated. Shippo and Rin stopped their tickle war to see what had fascinated Kimiko. Kimiko could smell something unfamiliar coming from the bushes, as well as the scent of fear from whatever it was.  
  
A small red blur shot out of the bushed and Knocked Kimiko over so she was sitting on the ground with the creature that hit her in her lap. Shippo and Rin ran over to make sure Kimiko was unhurt, then all three pups looked down to see a baby red dragon, or dragonet, shivering in Kimiko's lap. "Kawaii!" squealed Rin and Kimiko as they took in the dragonet's big green eyes, gold scale covered tummy, small tail, and cute little wings. Kimiko started making comforting noises and stroking the dragonet, which started nuzzling her. Kimiko gently hugged the little dragon to her, scratching its head and causing the dragonet to emit a low rumbling purr of happiness. The dragonet hopped out of Kimiko's lap and ran across the clearing, chased by a giggling Kimiko and Rin.  
  
A sphere of inky black smoke suddenly flew through the air to land at Kilala and Shippo's feet. The sphere broke, releasing the smoke inside. The two youkai were suddenly paralyzed, while the dragonet stiffened before darting into Kimiko's lap. The scent of dried blood reached the noses of the pups and fire cat as the dragonet started trembling with fear. A short haired woman dressed in strange miko robes stepped out of the trees and Shippo realized the smell of the dried blood came from the robes. They had been soaked in something he had only smelled once or twice, dragon blood! Kimiko's latent miko abilities revealed a dark aura surrounding the woman, who looked at Kimiko with a stare of utter loathing. "How disgusting. I can't believe the rumors that the reincarnated Miko who now protects the Shikon Jewel would stoop so low as to mate with that wretched hanyou Inuyasha are true," sneered the miko.  
  
"You take that back!" yelled Kimiko, "How dare you insult my Oka-san and Otou-san!" The miko chuckled and said, "Hanyou whelp, you have no idea whom you face. I am the dark miko Sizuki. I have slain a hundred youkai and absorbed their power into myself. Now hand over the dragonet and I will spare the lives of your family and friends." Rin growled, her claws glowing slightly with her father's signature poison as she said, "Yeah right! Sesshomauru-otou-sama told me about you! You slaughter innocent youkai and creatures like this dragonet to bathe yourself and your robes in their blood so you can absorb their powers! You're even worse than Kikyo, at least she only stole the souls of dead girls! You steal the life of others in your quest for power you old hag!"  
  
Sizuki's face, which was pretty except for the evil in her eyes, twisted into a mask of anger. "Insolent puppy. It will give me great pleasure to bathe in the blood of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands and his mongrel whelp!" said Sizuki. "Keh, as if Uncle Fluffy would let himself be beat by some one like you!" replied Kimiko. Sizuki glared at the young hanyou before suddenly aiming her palm at Kimiko and firing a dark energy blast at her.  
  
Kimiko leaped clear of the blast, however, the edge of the resulting explosion caught her and threw her and the dragonet into a tree, knocking them both out cold. Rin dashed in front of her cousin and assumed a combat stance she had seen Sango use before as Sizuki pulled an evil looking whip from her belt it in mid air before swinging it at a thick tree. The whip sliced through the tree and Rin's eyes widened as the mighty tree toppled. Sizuki grinned evilly before swinging the lash at the young youkai.  
  
At the sight of Kimiko getting knocked unconscious, something started building up in Shippo. A burning heat seemed to grow inside him up to the point Sizuki swung the whip at Rin. The heat building up inside him suddenly exploded, rushing through his whole body. Shippo found he could move again and quickly drew his katanna. The blade was suddenly covered in blue flames as he gripped it. Shippo dashed forward, blocking Sizuki's whip with his blade. "Leave Rin Alone!" growled Shippo as a mark of a blue flame appeared on his forehead and his tail split into nine separate foxtails.  
  
"That's, that's, that's the mark of the legendary nine tailed kitsune. But the entire kitsune clan bearing that mark was destroyed ages ago! How can you possess that blood?" gasped Sizuki. "I have no idea what you're babbling about, but my instincts scream for you to die. Okibi Doragon Misairu!" yelled Shippo as he swung his sword at Sizuki. A dragon head made of foxfire shot from the blade to slam into a dark barrier Sizuki created and disappeared. "Heh, even with your boosted power, you can't defeat me!" cackled Sizuki. Shippo leapt into the air and yelled, "Art of the doppelganger, nine tailed style!" Eight duplicates of Shippo appeared in midair with flaming katannas drawn. "Okibi Nagareboshi!" roared the duplicates and Shippo as they were encased in a large fireball and crashed into Sizuki with a tremendous explosion.  
  
Shippo flew out of the smoke cloud caused by the explosion and hit the ground hard. Panting deeply, he stared as the smoke cloud dissipated and revealed Sizuki, battered and slightly singed, but still standing. "Kuso, I've got nothing left in me, and she's barely scratched!" muttered Shippo. "Now little fox, it is time for you to die!" laughed Sizuki as she swung her whip at Shippo. A yellow energy whip met Sizuki's in mid air and knocked it aside. "Dokkasou!" yelled Rin as she leapt and slashed at the dark miko with her poison claw attack.  
  
Sizuki let out a yell of pain as Rin's claws sank into her, then her dark aura flared up and threw Rin into a tree, knocking her unconscious. Kilala growled, promising a violent death for Sizuki for hurting her charges as soon as the spell on the fire cat wore off, but the only one able to move was Shippo. The kitsune considered his options. He had lost hold of his katanna when Sizuki had deflected his attack, but he could see it behind her. An idea suddenly occurred to Shippo and he dashed towards Sizuki. The dark miko laughed, "Ohohohohohohoho, you must be a glutton for punishment. I'll end this now!" before swinging her whip at Shippo.  
  
The whip wrapped around Shippo and held him despite his struggles to get out. Sizuki sent a blast of dark energy through the whip, which caused Shippo to cry out in agony before she jerked on the whip and sliced Shippo into pieces. Sizuki started laughing in triumph as she strode towards a sobbing Kimiko, who had regained consciousness in time to see Shippo cut apart. A sudden flare of energy behind Sizuki caused her to turn, just in time for Shippo to ram his katanna into her wicked heart. "It's time to die for your sins, SHOUJIN KACHUU!" yelled Shippo as the flaming aura around his sword flared up, reducing Sizuki to ashes.  
  
As soon as Sizuki was dead, Kilala could move and dashed over to Kimiko and licking and nuzzling her and the dragonet, while Shippo lightly patted Rin on the cheek. When that didn't wake Rin up, Shippo kissed Rin on the lips. Rin's arms suddenly shot up and pulled Shippo into a hug as she woke up and kissed him back. Kimiko gagged from across the clearing as she leaned against Kilala with the dragonet purring in her lap. A loud yell of "What the hell happened here?" caused Rin and Shippo to jump apart and Kimiko to dive behind Kilala with the dragonet.  
  
All three pups and Kilala relaxed as they saw Kagome, Inuyasha, Lina, Mirouku, and Sango on the edge of the clearing. Kimiko and Shippo ran into Kagome and Inuyasha's arms while Rin hugged Lina and Kilala pounced on Mirouku and Sango and started licking them like crazy. Everyone pried off the affectionate pup or fire cat clinging to them to sit down and listened as Shippo told them about finding the dragonet, Sizuki disabling Kilala and him, the girls fighting the dark miko, his transformation, and the defeat of Sizuki. "So how did you avoid being killed by her whip Onii-chan?" asked Kimiko as Rin stroked Shippo's tail. Shippo blushed slightly from Rin's petting and said, "I used the Art of Substitution that I saw in the Naruto Manga to switch places with a log and cast an illusion of me getting sliced to pieces on the log. I then snuck over to get my sword as Sizuki destroyed the log."  
  
Inuyasha grinned and ruffled Shippo's hair. "Good job pup, I'm sure your uncle will be glad to hear how you defended Rin," he said. Shippo grinned and blushed as he said, "I've also decided on a name for my katanna." He drew the katanna and held it in the air as blue flames roared into life around the blade. "I name thee HEART'S FIRE!" yelled Shippo. The flames flared brightly for a second before fading and Shippo sheathed Heart's Fire.  
  
Kimiko glanced down at the dragonet nestled in her lap and spoke up. "Oka-san, Otou-san? Can I pppplllllleeeeaaaassssseeee keep him?" she begged as she hugged the dragonet. Inuyasha wisely left the decision to Kagome, who gently picked up the dragonet and held him in her arms so he was looking right at her. "Do you want to stay with my daughter as her pet and friend?" asked Kagome. The dragonet nodded and she continued, "Do you promise not to breathe fire in the house?" nod "Will you obey Inuyasha and me?" nod "Will you protect my daughter and son with your life?" nod nod. "Then you can keep him dear. But what are we going to call him?" said Kagome as the dragonet jumped out of her arms and climbed back into Kimiko's lap. Kimiko thought for a moment then looked up. "How about Flamie?" The dragonet perked up and started licking Kimiko's face. Kimiko giggled and said, "Then Flamie it is!"  
  
**Wow, this was a long chapter. Flamie is basically Kimiko's pet and future transportation, much like Kilala is for Sango. Flamie can currently breathe fire, fly, and understand human speech. He will eventually be able to transform to a large form to carry Kimiko, shoot lightning at enemies, and talk in human speech. Flamie is also my direct physical manifestation in the story, kill me you kill him, then Kimiko will hunt you down and make you wish you were dead. More Jaken bashing in the next chapter, and some other important stuff.  
  
Note: Here are the names of Shippo's attacks and their translations  
  
Okibi Nagareboshi (Blazing Meteor)  
  
Shoujin Kachuu (Purification in the Flames)  
  
Okibi Doragon Misairu (Blazing Fire Dragon Missile)**


	22. A long awaited event

**Roar of the Dragon: Well, everyone seems to love Shippo as the hero. This chapter features some more Jaken bashing, then a big event you've all been waiting for. On an interesting note, Kimiko means "noble child" in Japanese. Sorry this chapter is up late, my home network had some trouble this weekend. But I'm finishing this chapter on my brand new Laptop computer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Oh My Goddess. The only characters I own are Kimiko, Flamie, and Lina.  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
**  
_Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?  
  
whitetiger-isabella: Glad you liked the story, I'm trying to get these chapters out as quick as I can.  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: Well the adults were concentrating on healing Kaede and that took all their attention. Kimiko will not be loverless for long, so don't worry about that! And Shippo and Rin are just 12 in youkai years, their not going to be doing any hanky panky any time soon, at least not till they're 18.  
  
Kiroku: I'm not going through all 22 chapters of my story and reposting them just to change Mirouku's name cause you don't like how I spell it. And I don't need to use your character.  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Shippo doesn't have the same heritage, he is a kitsune whose family's tails split into nine individual tails when they first call on their true power, a trait from his mom's side. You can use the attack, just give me some credit.  
  
crazyhanyoued: Yes, Shippo kicketh much dark miko behind. And the only thing about Jaken I care about is how much I can torture him before it gets old.  
  
aphy69: yes, I'd like to think that this story is 25% fluff, 25% action, 25% humor, and 25% Jaken bashing.  
  
Dark Inu Fan: Yes, I like Shippo to and I wanted to give him some action. As for Flamie's name, give me a break, I spent all my creativity coming up with those attacks for Shippo and that battle scene! Besides, I like the name Flamie for a pet dragon.  
  
Mily: Koibito means beloved in Japanese and Miko means shrine maiden or priestess in Japanese. And Flamie is cute, I put him in for some cute little creature that could terrorize Jaken.  
  
chrisy12: You'll see Sesshy's response in this chapter.  
  
WolfKeeper989: Well, here's the next chapter.  
  
Story Weaver1: I agree, I think that chapter was one of my best, since I'm pretty sure the whole Shippo transforming idea was 100% original out of my head. And you've just got to love the fluff!  
_  
**AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
)Inu-youkai language(  
  
SOUND EFFECT  
  
Line across page = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
{talking mind to mind}**  
  
After a quick stop to check on Kaede, who had awakened and managed to sit up by herself and insisted the group didn't have to worry about her thanks to Lina's spell, the group proceded to Sesshomaru's castle. They were greeted by a female panda youkai from China dressed in a cheongsam, whom Rin introduced as Padme who was her nanny as well as the castle cook, who lead them to Sesshomaru's study. they found the Taiyoukai dressed in a simple kimono and writing on a list of 'Ways to Punish Jaken for his Insolence' (AN: I welcome ideas for this list in reviews), trying to find a new way to punish the toad for disrespecting Rin earlier. Upon seeing everyone, he stood up with a smile and arms outstretched for Rin to tackle him in a hug before swinging her through the air. Kagome told her brother in law about Sizuki's attack on the pups, after which Sesshomaru turned a speculative gaze on Shippo. ::Hmm, so he defended my daughter out of love for her. I think I might have found a future mate for Rin!::  
  
Shippo was nervous, since he could smell himself allover Rin and her on him. He knew Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kimiko wouldn't mind since they were just friends, but Sesshomaru was a different story. Shippo prayed his uncle wouldn't be mad at him. Sesshomaru grinned and bowed to Shippo. "This Sesshomaru thanks you for defending his daughter and would like to request a favor of you young kitsune." Shippo nodded, his heart hammering so loudly he thought Mirouku, Sango, and Lina would hear it. "Will you and your sister help Rin discipline Jaken for his insolence this afternoon? He kept muttering about how you three were insolent brats who deserved a spanking."  
  
Shippo, Rin, and Kimiko all got very angry at this. So angry that Lina swore she saw flaming auras surrounding them.The grins that all three pups had on their faces made even Sesshomaru step back in fear. The Taiyoukai turned to Kagome and asked, "Lady Kagome, do you have any of your chocolate treats with you?" Kagome pulled a box of Pocky out of her back pack as well as three chocolate bars and handed the snacks to Sesshomaru, who then led them to what Inuyasha remembered as Jaken's quarters. Sesshomaru unlocked the door after dividing the Pocky and chocolate bars evenly between all three pups, who quickly ate them. Rin, Shippo, Kimiko, and Flamie waited as Sesshomaru said, "Jaken, your punishment for your insolence towards Rin and her friends is to babysit them and Kimiko's new pet dragon Flamie until dinner time in three hours." All three pups and Flamie rushed into the room as Jaken let out a loud squawk of dismay as Sesshomaru slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
Inuyasha had a huge grin on his face as he said, "Sesshy, you're really evil, giving the pups a sugar rush and locking them and Flamie in there with him. I just hope they don't kill him, I want a chance to slice him in half with Tetsusaiga!" The sound of three hyper kids bounching around the room at high speed mixed with the smell of burnt toad youkai as the adults exited the hallway and proceded to soak in the hotsprings until dinner. Kagome distributed swimsuits for everyone so they were all able to enjoy the poolsized hotspring. A huge water fight started up between the girls and the guys. Kagome and Sesshomaru both used their tails to splash the others, while Lina made the water flow in ways that defied the laws of physics.

* * *

Three hours later, Padme unlocked Jaken's door to find Rin, Shippo, and Kimiko playing fetch with Flamie as they tossed the Staff of Heads for the little dragon to retrieve while Jaken lay unconcious in a corner of the room dressed in a very feminine kimono and makeup. "Children, it's time for dinner," said Padme with a bow. All three pups and Flamie stopped their game and followed the panda youkai to the dining hall. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table with Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kimiko on his right and Lina, Mirouku, and Sango to his left. Kilala curled up by Sango's feet while Flamie did the same with Kimiko's feet. Padme served up a huge meal of Orange Chicken, Mongolian Beef, Panfried noodles, wantons, and other Chinese dishes. Everyone complemented Padme on her cooking and enjoyed the meal before turning in for the evening.  
  
The next six months passed quickly, with the adults training Shippo, Rin, and Kimiko in the use of their youkai abilities and chosen weapons. Rin had mastered fighting with and throwing dagger, as well as her father's Dokkasou and youki whip attacks. Kimiko was learning archery from her mother and could already use her arrows to purify evil youkai plus the use of a small handheld version of Sango's Hiraikotsu for when she ran out of arrows as well as Inuyasha's Sankon Tessou. Shippo had progressed to the level where he could beat Inuyasha three out of five times in their practive fights, but he suspected that was because his foster father let him win the third round. Kilala gave birth to a beautiful black and white stripped kitten that Sango named Kodora, which meant small tiger, four months after Kimiko was born. The small fire cat grew quickly, but could not yet assume a large form like her mother.  
  
Clearing deep inside Inuyasha's Forest  
Two months after Kodora had been born, Kimiko and Sango were deep in the woods as Sango watched Kimiko practive with her mini boomerang that the young hanyou had named Bu-meran. "Senpuuken!" yelled Kimiko as she threw the boomerang at a youkai target with a fake aura. A blade of wind similar to Kagura's Fuujin no Mai attack formed around the boomerand as Kimiko managed to sniff out the fake Scar of the Wind and throw the boomerang through it. The attack shreded the target and Kimiko caught Bu-meran on its return and placed it in its carrying case on her belt as Sango applauded. "Excelent Kimiko, I had no idea you could use the Scar of the Wind like that!" exclaimed the Taijiya from her seat by Kilala, Flamie, and Kodora. The youkai exterminator was noticibly pregnant and Kimiko was eagerly awaiting the arrival of a new playmate.  
  
Sango suddenly gasped as a contraction hit her, luckily she was leaning on Kilala at the time or she would have fallen over. "Auntie Sango, are you okay?" asked Kimiko as she dashed up to the woman supported by the firecat. "Kimiko, get your parents, my baby is ready to come out!" gasped Sango as a whimpering Kodora and Flamie gently licked her face.  
  
Edge of Inuyasha's Forest, a few seconds ago  
Everything was nice and quiet, the birds were singing, the sun was shining and then Kimiko yelled, "OOOKKKKAAAA-SSSSAAAAANNNNN! OOOOOTTTTOOOOUUU-SSSSAAAAANNNN!" The birds scattered from the forest and far away, the wolves of Kouga's pack howled in fear.  
  
Middle of Kaede's village  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo all winced as Kimiko's yell hit their ears. "Shippo, stay here with Mirouku incase something is wrong!" snapped Inuyasha befor running towards the forest with Kagome. "I think she gets her lungs from you Koibito," growled Inuyasha as they raced in the direction of Kimiko's yell. "I'm just glad she hasn't inherited your tounge and temper Inuyasha," countered Kagome with a grin. "Keh, I know better than to swear in front of our daughter, you'd sit me so many times I'd die of old age before the spell wore off." replied Inuyasha.  
  
Kimiko's yell was still ringing in Sango's ears as Kagome and Inuyasha dashed into the clearing. The two adult hanyou quickly figured out what was going on from Sango's gasps and the smells of a baby ready to be born. Inuyasha scooped up Sango bridal style while Kimiko climbed on Kagome's back before they raced back to the village with Kilala, Kodora, and Flamie chasing after them. Inuyasha burst into Sango and Mirouku's hut and gently laid Sango on the bed before grabbing Kimiko from Kagome and exiting the hut to let Mirouku in. Kagome had cool water ready and mixed in the herbs Kaede had brought for Kimiko's birth and soaked a cloth for Sango's head. Kaede entered the hut as Mirouku sat down by the head of the bed and squeezed Sango's hand in his. The Taijiya responded by almost crushing every bone in his hand. "Owwww" murmured Mirouku as his face got all teary eyed. Inuyasha kept shippo and Kimiko amused while Kilala and Kodora curled up beside Sango in their small forms.  
  
"What's going on in here?" asked Lina as she entered the hut and dropped a duffle bag beside the door. the demi goddess was alternating months in the modern era and learning to use her goddess powers and the feudal era, where she was able to relax and practice what she had learned without fear of being seen. Lina had just gotten back from a month at home and had been surprised to find no one in the forest or by the well. "Sango is in labor Lina. Is there anything you can do to help?" asked Kagome as she changed the cloth on Sango's forehead. Lina took in Sango's sweaty face and noddd before chanting, "Spirits of the air, moving unseen everywhere, head my plea for those in my care, bring a cool breeze here!" Instantly, a cool wind swept into the hut bringing the scent of the forest and the village with it. Sango sighed as the cool air seemed to caress her body, easing her death grip on Mirouku's hand a bit. Kaede suddenly cried, "Sango, I see thy child's head! Push child push!" Sango drew on her finely controlled muscles from her Taijiya training and pushed with her lowe leg muscles. A loud wail caused Kagome's ears to flatten as the baby made it known it had arrived and was hungry.  
  
Kaede quickly cut and tied the baby's umbilical cord and gently dried it before handing the wailing bundle to Sango saying, "Ye have a strong son Sango. Mirouku, be sure to keep thy son free of thy lecherous ways, or I'll give thy wife a subduing necklace with the control word being 'Hentai'!" Mirouku flinched and blushed as Kagome and Lina laughed before he leaned over to look at his son in Sango's arms as she nursed him. Kagome and Lina exited the hut with Kaede and motioned Kohaku to enter.  
  
The young Taijiya entered the hut and stood on the side of Sango opposite Mirouku. "So what are you going to name him, sis?" asked Kohaku. "I haven't really thought of any names yet," said Sango as her son finished nursing. Mirouku gently picked up his son and looked at his right palm. "At least he didn't inherit my wind tunnel," sighed the monk. "Let's just hope he didn't get your hentai habits Mirouku!" growled Sango. Mirouku's eyes widened and he suddenly grinned. "How about we name him after my master Mushin?" Sango snatched the baby, who squealed with delight as he was pulled through the air. "We are NOT naming our son after your perverted old drunkard of a master!" roared Sango.  
  
Mirouku was slammed into the wall by the force of his wife's yell and fell to the floor. The door opened as Kagome slipped her head inside and asked, "Can we come in now?" Sango nodded and found herself sandwiched between Kimiko and Shippo on her sides with Flamie carefully sitting by her feet. Kimiko and Shippo used their tails to lightly tickle the baby, who gurgled happily and tried to grab the fluffies that kept darting out of his grasp. "Kawaii," sighed Lina as she leaned against the door and smiled at Kilala and Kodora curled up purring by Sango's head and licking her face. Kagome and Inuyasha made adoring comments about the baby, while Flamie used his wings to keep a nice breeze blowing over Sango. The sound of Flamie's wings attrackted the baby's attention. His little arms reached out towards Flamie and he smiled at the little dragon. Flaime rose up into the air and hovered above the baby emitting a rumble of greeting that dragons use for newborn dragonets. "How sweet," said Sango with a smile, "He likes seeing Flamie fly.. Hiryuu! That's what I'm going to name you sweetie!" Little Hiryuu smilled and laughed as his mother held him up in the air and flapped his arms weakly as he mimiced Flamie. "Hiryuu? Hmm, Flying Dragon, sounds good!" said Inuyasha with a grin.

* * *

A few days later, the two families and Lina set out for Sesshomaru's castle to introduce Hiryuu to Sesshomaru and Rin. They were greated at the front gate by a scowling Jaken. "What do you filthy halfbreeds want with Lord SesshomarOW!" squawked Jaken as a rock zipped through the air to hit the back of his head. Jaken turned to glare at a giggling Rin standing by Aun-Uh and casually tossing another rock in her hand before throwing it at Jaken. He blocked this one with his staff, only to feel resistance after blocking the projectile.  
  
Jaken looked down to find the bottom of the staff gripped in Flamie's jaws. the little Dragon's teeth gleamed as he grinned and wagged his tail before starting to play tug-a-war with Jaken for the Staff of Heads. Jaken was jerked off his feet and swung through the air as he yelled at Flamie. "Let me down you insolent pest!" Flamie finally grew bored with the game and tossed Jaken and his staff into the air. The little toad landed on Aun-Uh's back, which caused the two headed dragon to turn his heads to glare at the little youkai, whom he had hated since Jaken had accidently fed him a sick rabbit for dinner. Then the staff of Heads hit Aun-Uh's heads and bounced into Jaken's lap. Now Aun-Uh wasn't really smart like Flamie, but he knew a few things. #1: Jaken was the user of the Staff of Heads. #2: The Staff of Heads had just hit him while Jaken was on his back. #3: Jaken deserved to be punished for feeding him that sick rabbit and for just whacking him with the Staff of Heads. Jaken was promptly thrown off the dragon who then started chasing him with Flamie, Kilala, and Kodora. Sesshomaru exited the castle to find his retainer cournered in a tree by the two dragons and firecats While Rin, Lina, and his brother's family and friends were all rolling on the ground with laughter except for Sango, who was telling Hiyruu that this was why you should never insult a dragon in any way and if you did, apolagize quickly. The Taiyoukai raised an eyebrow and asked, "How did this occur?"

* * *

"So that's what happened, Sesshomaru-Sama," said Sango as she fed Hiyruu with a bottle Kagome had brought from her time. The   
  
Taijiya had recounted the story of her son's birth and what had happened upon their arrival at Sesshomaru's palace to introduce him to Sesshomaru and Rin. The Taiyoukai smiled and let Hiyruu grip one of his fingers, chuckling at the child's tight grip. He then turned to Jaken with the grin Jaken feared the most on his lips. "Jaken, if it were not for the presence of the pups, I would slice you in two for your disrespect of my brother and his mate. You were also rude to Aun-Uh when you didn't apolagize to him right away and explain that it was an accident. As it is, I have an alternative punishment planned for you." Sesshomaru proceded to tie Jaken upside down to a tree outside the castle walls and secured a raw piece of meat above him to atract wolves, foxes, bears, and other predators to keep him company through the night.  
  
**Bad news everyone, next Saturday my family is leaving for a three week trip to France, Germany, and Italy. This means no updates till I get back, but I'll try to write lots of chapters during the trip. Sorry for the disapointment and delay in the story, but I need some time to figure out what I'll do next.  
**  
_Attacks used in this chapter:   
  
Kimiko  
  
Bu-meran (Boomerang)- small version of Hiraikotsu  
  
Senpuuken (whirlwind blade)- Kimiko throws Bu-meran through wind scar, covers the boomerang in a blade of wind like the ones used by Kagura_


	23. Spring Festival

**Roar of the Dragon: I'm baaack! Europe was okay, I personally liked Switzerland the best! I have had to endure three weeks of almost no anime, so my inspiration for writing on the trip was a little low. Hope these next few chapters are up to pare with what I've done so far. Everyone gets a Swiss milk chocolate bar!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Oh My Goddess. The only characters I own are Kimiko, Flamie, and Lina.  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?  
  
shadowsniper: Here is the next chapter, hope you liked the last twenty two.  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: Kimiko may look three years old but she is still only about half a year old, she's not going to be getting married for a while. Your guess is correct, it will just take a few years.  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: Where's your story, I'd like to read it and see how you use the attack. Yeah, since we know nothing about Shippo's mom, I figured she could be from a really powerful clan and passed that power on to Shippo, but it laid dormant until he needed it.  
  
crazyhanyoued: I did have fun on my trip, thanks for asking. Unfortuneatly, no Jaken bashing this chapter, but alomst 100 % fluff this time!  
  
Evil-Hans: I found the word Hiyruu on an English to Japanese site, so that's how I'm spelling it.  
  
Dark Inu Fan: If all the pups used Jaken for target practice, he'd die to soon! I need to prolong his suffering!  
  
aphy69: Glad you like the pets, they'll be playing a larger role in future chapters. Hiyruu seemed like a good name as well as original.  
  
Mily: Thanks, I am of the opinion that you can never have enough dragons in your life.  
  
chrisy12: Well I'm back. Shippo and Rin did play Jaken Pinata earlier, I just need to find new ways to torture him soon.  
  
WolfKeeper989: Well, here's the next chapter.  
  
Story Weaver1: Yes, new born babies are kawaii and I plan to make Shippo & Rin express their love this chapter.  
  
AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
)Inu-youkai language(  
  
SOUND EFFECT  
  
Line across page = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
{talking mind to mind}  
**  
Six months after Hiyruu's birth, Souta climbed out of the well into the feudal era. The young boy took a moment to admire the trees around him before starting towards the village where his sister now lived. Reaching the edge of the forest, Souta broke into an easy jog, quickly reaching the edge of the village. A sudden yell of "UNCLE SOUTA!" warned him in time to allow him to brace himself for a flying tackle hug from his hanyou niece. Souta hit the ground with Kimiko on top of him, her tail wagging rapidly and stirring dust clouds up. Several of the village children ran up, grinning at their friend's dog like behavior. "Hi Kimiko, I'm really happy to see you to, but could you tell me where my sister Kagome is? I've got some exciting news to tell her!" Kimiko let Souta up and said, "Oka-son is helping Auntie Sango with little Hiyruu. There at Aunt Sango's house on the other side of the village." Souta scratched his niece's ears as he said, "Thanks Kimiko, I'll go find them." Before Souta could get very far, Kimiko had gently jumped on his back and asked, "Horsie ride?" with big wide eyes and her ears really low. Souta knew he didn't stand a chance against Kimiko's expert puppy begging and wisely agreed to give her the ride.

* * *

"Woah boy!" shouted Kimiko as Souta reached Sango's house. "Oka-san, Uncle Souta is here to see you?" called Kimiko as she climbed down off the young boy's shoulders. Kagome poked her head out of the door of Sango's house and smiled. "I'll be there in a minute Souta, I need to finish changing Hiyruu's diaper since Sango hurt her hand smacking Mirouku today when she missed and hit a tree behind him." Kimiko sighed as Kagome ducked back inside. "Uncle Mirouku is in such a big trouble maker. I wish he would stop trying to fondle Auntie Sango all the time." Souta ruffled Kimiko's hair as Kagome and Sango exited the hut, Sango carrying Hiyruu. "So what did you need to tell me Souta?" asked Kagome after she had hugged her brother. Souta grinned as he said, "Remember the annual spring festival at our shrine? Well this year, the theme is the feudal era and everyone is encouraged to wear costumes! That means you can all come and enjoy the festival as well as celebrate Shippo and Kimiko's birthdays this weekend!" Kagome clapped her hands and started squealing with delight as she bounced up and down, for a minute acting like a ten year old shcool girl instead of the hanyou miko mother she was. Sango grinned at her friend's antics and asked, "So what exactly is there to do at this festival?" "Well," said Souta, "there will be carnival games, food, fireworks, and karaoke!" "What's karaoke?" asked Kimiko. "It's where you sing the words of a recorded song by a group or singer without the original singer's voice," said Kagome. "I used to enjoy singing along with my Shania Twain CDs when I was doing chores around the house." she continued, "And I can think of one song in particular that is perfect for you to sing to Mirouku Sango." "Oh really?" "Yes, and as soon as everyone is in my time, I'll show you why." said Kagome with a grin.  
  
"So how many people are coming? Mom wants to make sure there's enough room for everyone who is staying at our house," said Souta. "Lets see, there's Inuyasha, Shippo, Kimiko, Mirouku, Sango, Little Hiyruu, Rin, Sesshomaru, and me. Oh, I almost Kilala, Kudora, and Flamie!" said Kagome as Kilala and Kudora both mewed in irritation. "So five adults, four kids, one baby, and three pets. If the other kids sleep in my room since I have that loft bed and Sesshomaru can share a room with Gramps, so we should be able to get all the others settled!" said Souta with a grin. The boy left for the well to tell his mother what Kagome had said and help clean the house for their guests.

* * *

Luckily, Sesshomaru was planning to bring Rin to spend the week before Shippo and Kimiko's birthday visiting with his brother's family the next day, so the whole group was in Kagome's time the next evening. Mrs. Higurashi made a huge fuss over Hiyruu, loading Sango and Mirouku down with Souta's old baby clothes and toys. She also dug out the old family photo album and showed some of the less embarasing pictures from Kagome's childhood. Inuyasha laughed so hard he had to sit in the corner until he calmed down at the sight of a five year old Kagome sitting in the middle of a messy kitchen after the little girl tried to make her mother a cake and ended up covering the whole kitchen with flour and eggs. Sesshomaru then told some amusing stories of both Inuyasha and his own childhood, including Inuyasha running naked through the whole palace after escaping his mother before she could get him into the bathing spring and a time Inuyasha had braided his brother's long hair with bows and ribbons while Sesshomaru had been asleep. Shippo transformed himself into a version of Inuyasha with ribbons and bows in his hair and had Sesshomaru rolling on the floor with laughter so much the Taiyoukai couldn't speak at all and cried tears of mirth. Inuyasha started chasing Shippo around the room, only to trip on Buyo and fall face first into the cat's food bowl. Everyone burst out laughing as Inuyasha slowly sat up and wiped the cat food off of his face. Inuyasha simply groaned and said he was going to bed before he found himself eating dog food. Everyone else soon turned in after agreeing to help prepare the shrine grounds for the festival in the morning.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. After a nice breakfast, Mrs. Higurashi watched Hiyruu while the feudal era friends started setting up things for the festival in three days. Kagome and Souta were getting the karaoke stage set up under the God Tree and wiring the speakers and control panels for the DJ to use. Sango, Mirouku, Shippo, and Rin were setting up the markers for where booths would go, while Kimiko cleaned up any stray litter with the help of Flamie, Kudora, and Kilala. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had volunteered to carry the DDR machine up the shrine steps and had managed to make it half way up the steps before they had to take a break. "Ready Sesshomaru? Lift on three. 1... 2... 3!" grunted Inuyasha as he hefted his end of the machine. Sesshomaru grunted as he lifted his end also. "I'm so glad we only have to do this one time, I don't think even father and I at our best could get this whole thing up these steps without taking a break," groaned Sesshomaru. "Yeah, but this is the version that is tow machines back to back so we save space," replied Inuyasha, having seen the machine before at the mall arcade. Up above them, Kagome paused as she brought a speaker over for the karaoke stage and stared at Inuyasha's bare back. Sweat made her mate's muscles stand out and Kagome quickly turned away with a blush as naughty thoughts started entering her head. The two brothers finally got the machine up to the top of the steps and in place. Kagome then ran some extension cords to the machine and karaoke stage, after which all the electronics were covered with tarps in case of rain.

* * *

The next two days passed quickly and everyone woke up the day of the festival eager for the fun to begin. The first indication that things were starting to liven up was the arrival of Lina dressed as a female samurai. "Nice costume Lina, or did you create the whole thing for the occasion with magic?" asked Kagome as she helped Rin put the final touches on the girl's ninja costume. "Magic, there's no way I could get something this good except at a really expensive costume shop. Besides, how many female samurai do you see wandering around in the past? I didn't want my chest getting squeezed during the whole festival," said Lina as she surveyed Kagome's work and magiced up a few non lethal kunai knives and shurunkin for Rin's belt. Rin grinned and said, "Arigato Lina-sama!" as she bowed to the demi-goddess. Then Shippo walked in dressed in his normal outfit and froze, his eyes taking in the fact that Rin's outfit made her look very attractive with it's dark blue color. Shippo blushed slightly and then turned red as a tamato as Rin grabbed his arm and dragged him off to help greet guests. Kimiko ran out after Shippo dressed in a brand new yukata and carrying a paper fan. "Nii-chan, you come back here and take this sign off my back!" she yelled. Kagome glanced at Kimiko and sighed at the sight of a piece of paper saying 'Little Brat' on it stuck to her daughter's back. "Shippo, what have I told you about playing pranks on your sister?" yelled Kagome as she ran up and grabbed Shippo's pointy ear. "Ow! Ok, I'm Ow! sorry Kimiko Ow! Mom let go!" yelped Shippo as Kagome dragged him over to Kimiko. Shippo quickly removed the sign and got a swat from Kagome for his mean prank. Sango stuck her head out of the window of Kagome's room to yell, "Kagome, could you come up here please?" "Sure Sango," replied Kagome before she patted Kimiko on the head and went inside. In her room, she found Sango staring at her normal kimono and her battle outfit. "What's the problem Sango?" asked Kagome. "Do I wear my kimono or battle outfit? I don't know if most people in this time would realize I'm a Taijiya, even if Kohaku is dressed in his battle outfit." said Sango as she looked at both outfits. Kagome said, "Well, if you want my opinion, wear..."

* * *

"Kagome, are you sure wearing just the battle outfit was wise?" asked Sango as she whacked Mirouku with Hiraikotsu after he squeezed her butt for the tenth time that night. "Sorry Sango, I didn't think he would be like this in public," said Kagome with a sigh as she watched Sesshomaru and Lina walking together. The demi goddess had agreed to be Sesshomaru's date after seeing that all the single girls at the festival were fighting to touch his hair and tail. Inuyasha had avoided this problem by finding a ramen stand and proceding to make the owner rich by eating bowls of ramen as fast as they were served up, which grossed out most of the girls. Kagome grinned. "At least your husband has his eyes on you and not all the geishas wandering around," she said as she nudged Sango. Sango grinned at the fought of how much Mirouku would get smacked by the girls around them if she wasn't married to him. Then she pointed to where Shippo was easily beating an arm wresteling machine for a stuffed animal. The kitsune easily beat the machine and got a giant stuffed dog which he promptly gave to Rin. Kagome grinned as rin gave Shippo a quick kiss on the cheek before hugging the dog and running into the house to put it in a safe place. "They're such a cute couple," said Kagomeas she saw Kimiko happily eating cotton candy. Then she frowned as a punk dressed in samurai armor nocked Kimiko over and made her drop her cotton candy. Kimiko sat up and said, "Well excuse me, I guess you'll have to commit sepuku now that you've acted so dishonorably!" very loudly. The punk turned and glared at Kimiko. "Humpf, you need to watch where you're going. In feudal times, samurai had the right of way over commoners like you. I should know, I'm from a long line of samurai." "Samurai were also supposed to act honorably, including not harming commoners who didn't attack them. Now are you going to appologize for hurting my sister?" asked Shippo as he appeared beside Kimiko. The punk snorted. "Pffff, and what if I'm not going to? There's no way a wimpy guy like you could make me. What are you anyway?" "I'm a nine tailed Kitsune, and I suggest you appologize before our father hears our conversation and decides to make you," growled Shippo. "Ha, as if I care about your idiot father!" yelled the punk. The samurai brat suddenly found himself hoisted into the air by one hand and looking into the eyes of a ticked off Inuyasha. "All right punk, do you apologize for nocking my daughter over do I have to make you?" growled Inuyasha. The kid gulped and visibly paled before stuttering, "I... I'm sssssooooorrrrrryyyy." Inuyasha dropped the punk and said, "You're not even worthy to call yourself a samurai with the way you act."  
  
Just then, Souta's voice crackled over the DJ's sound system. "All right everyone, it's time for karaoke! Everyone gather under the God Tree and lets make some music!" There was a loud cheer from the younger group of guests and everyone moved towards the stage. Kagome grabbed Sango, Lina, Kimiko, and Rin and dragged them up onto the stage. "All right everyone, to start off the festivities, the five of us are going to sing a little song. Souta, hit it!" said Kagome into one of the microphones. Souta called up the song Kagome had requested ahead of time and the words appeared on the screens in front of the girls as they picked up the mikes. The music started up and Shania Twain's "She's not just a pretty face" started playing.  
  
_(Oh na, na, na)  
  
She hosts a T.V. show--she rides the rodeo  
She plays the bass in a band  
She's an astronaut--  
a valet at the parking lot  
A farmer working the land  
She is a champion--she gets the gold  
She's a ballerina--the star of the show  
  
_All the girls were singing in perfect sync as they started moving in step across the stage with the wireless mikes.  
  
_She's--not--just a pretty face  
She's--got--everything it takes_ _  
_The audiance started clapping with the beat of the song as Kimiko and Rin started stamping the beat to prompt them  
  
_She has a fashion line--  
a journalist for "Time"  
Coaches a football team  
She's a geologist--a romance novelist  
She is a mother of three  
She is a soldier--she is a wife  
She is a surgeon--she'll save your life  
_  
Kimiko and Rin sang the next part solo, there younger voices blending together perfectly  
  
_She's--not--just a pretty face  
She's--got--everything it takes  
She's--mother--of the human race  
She's--not--just a pretty face  
_  
_Oh, oh, yeah  
Oh na, na, na, na.....  
  
She is your waitress--she is your judge--  
she is your teacher  
She is every woman in the world  
Oh, la, la, la  
_

_She flies an airplane--  
she dirves a subway train  
At night she pumps gasoline  
She's on the council--she's on the board  
She's a politician--she praises the Lord_  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Lina sang the next chorus together, Lina's soprano voice blending beautifully with Kagome and Sango's alto voices  
  
_She's--not--just a pretty face  
She's--got--everything it takes  
She's--mother--of the human race  
She's--not--just a pretty face  
_  
_No, she's (she's) not (not)--just a pretty face  
She's (she's) got (got)--everything it takes  
She's--not--just a pretty face  
_  
_She's got everything it takes  
She's not just a pretty face  
_  
As the song finished, all five girls went back to back, posing with their arms crossed. The crowd went wild and applauded loudly as the girls bowed and all but Kagome walked off the stage. "Will my husband Inuyasha please come up on stage to sing this next song with me?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha set down his seventy fifth bowl of ramen and ran up on stage. "All right Inuyasha, you just read the red words as they turn yellow," said Kagome as she handed him a microphone. "If the words are purple, I'm sining that part with you, since my lines are blue." Inuyasha nodded and cleared his throat quickly as slightly more dramatic music began playing for Shania Twain's "From This Moment"  
  
_Kag: I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.  
_  
Inuyasha listened as Kagome's throbbing alto voice seemed to carry all her love for him in the words she sang  
  
_Kag: From this moment life has begun  
Inu: From this moment you are the one  
Kag: Right beside you  
both: is where I belong, From this moment on.  
_  
Kagome was delighted with Inuyasha's fine Treble voice and loved how it seemed to flow around her own voice.  
  
_Inu: From this moment, I have been blessed  
Kag: I live only, for your happiness  
Inu: And for your love  
both: I'd give my last breath, from this moment on.  
_  
_Kag: I give my hand to you with all my heart.  
Inu: Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
Both: You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you  
_  
_both: From this moment as long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this, There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment on.  
Kag: You're the reason I believe in love  
Inu: And your the answer to my prayers from up above  
Both: All we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you  
_  
_both: From this moment as long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this, There is nothing I wouldn't give. From this moment   
Kag: I will love you  
Inu: I will love you  
both: As long as I live, from this moment on  
_  
As the song finished, Kagome and Inuyasha were looking into eachother's eyes, both shining with love for the other. Inuyasha stepped forward and pulled Kagome in for a hug and a kiss as the crowd started applauding loudly. "Inuyasha and Kagome, give them a hand! Just goes to show you that true love does exist!" said Souta over the noise of the crowd. Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and bowed to the crowd before walking off stage, Kagome handing Sango the mike as she passed the exterminator. Sango walked on to the stage to cat whistles from some of the guys in the audiance, though the sight of her giant boomerang that some had seen her use to bash Mirouku discouraged the wiser and less intoxicated ones. "This song is dedicated to my husband Mirouku, I hope maybe he learns something from it," said Sango as Shania Twain's "If you Wanna Touch her, Ask!" started playing with it's techno beat.  
  
_Let me let you in on a secret, how to treat a woman right.  
If you're looking for a place in her heart, it ain't gonna happen overnight.  
first you gotta learn to listen, to understand her deepest thoughts.  
She needs to know you can be friends before she'll give you all she's got.  
_  
Sango poored all her love and frustration with Mirouku into her singing, aware of his eyes on her as she started moving across the stage shaking her body slightly to the music to make sure his eyes didn't wander.  
  
_If you start, from the heart, you'll see love is gonna play its part.  
If you wanna get to know her, really get inside her mind  
If you want move in closer, take is slow, yeah take your time.  
_  
_You must start from the heart and then...  
If you wanna touch her, really wanna touch her  
If you wanna touch her, ask!  
_  
Mirouku winced as he heard the last line. ::Oh man, I really upset her by groping her like that today!:: he groaned silently as he continued watching his beloved sing.  
  
_A little physical attraction, romantic, old fashioned charm.  
And a lot of love and tenderness, is gonna get you into her arms.  
_

_If you start, from the heart, you'll see love is gonna play its part.  
__If you wanna get to know her, really get inside her mind  
If you want move in closer, take is slow, yeah take your time.  
_  
_You must start from the heart and then...  
If you wanna touch her, really wanna touch her  
If you wanna touch her, ask!  
_  
Let me let you in on a secret, how to treat a woman right.  
If you're looking for a place in her heart, it ain't gonna happen overnight.

_If you wanna get to know her, really get inside her mind  
If you want move in closer, take is slow, yeah take your time.  
You must start from the heart and then...  
If you wanna touch her, really wanna touch her  
If you wanna touch her, ask!  
_  
Sango finished the song looking back over her shoulder right at Mirouku to wild applause from the male half of the audiance and enthusiastic cheering from the female half. Mirouku ran up to the stage and jumped up to land in front of Sango. "Dearest Sango, can you ever forgive me for my shameful behavior?" he asked with tears of love pooring down his face. Sango smiled and kissed Mirouku on the head before saying, "If you're really good, maybe!" with a smirk. Mirouku glared at Sango for a second before grabbing the mike from her. "Then will you please listen to a song that sums up my feelings for you?" he asked. Sango blinked and grinned. "Sure," she said. Mirouku walked up to Souta as Sango moved off the stage to the front row and leaned on Hiraikotsu casually as her husband talked to Souta. Souta grinned and Mirouku walked back to stand in front of the screen. Country music started playing as Mirouku prepared to sing Alan Jackson's "I'm a Work in Progress"  
  
_Okay I forgot about the trash, I didn't trim the long hairs on my mustache.  
I did buy you a ring, I believe it was back in '93  
Alright I admit it I forgot our anniversiery  
But I did pick up the baby this morning at the nursery  
That ain't no big thing but it's a gold star for me!  
_  
Many of the guys in the audiance started laughing as they listened to the monk start apologizing for a bunch of modern male mistakes  
  
_You get tired and disgusted with me when I can't be just what you want me to be.  
I still love you and I try reall hard, I swear on day you'll have a brand new car  
I even asked the Lord to try to help me  
He looked down from heaven and said to tell you please just be patient, I'm a work in progress  
_  
Sango grinned at the thought of the heavenly aide Mirouku would need to stop being a leech and wondered just how far her progress on him was.  
  
_I'm sorry I got mad waiting in the truck, it seemed like hours you getting all dressed up  
Just go to Shoney's on a Wednseday night.  
I read that book you gave me about Mars and Venus, I think it's sinking in but probably need to reread it  
But I'm starting to see now what you've been saying is right.  
  
You get tired and disgusted with me when I can't be just what you want me to be.  
I still love you and I try reall hard, I swear on day you'll have a brand new car  
I even asked the Lord to try to help me  
He looked down from heaven and said to tell you please just be patient, I'm a work in progress  
  
I know you meant well when you got me those clogs, but my heels sure get hot down by the muffler on my hog,  
I'm sure they're stylish but I'll take my boots.  
I try to do that healthy thing like you want me to do But that low fat, no fat's gettin' hard to chew  
Now I love your cooking honey but sometimes I need some real food!  
  
You get tired and disgusted with me when I can't be just what you want me to be.  
I still love you and I try reall hard, I swear on day you'll have a brand new car  
I even asked the Lord to try to help me  
He looked down from heaven and said to tell you please just be patient, I'm a work in progress  
  
Oh honey just be patient now, I'm a work in progress.  
_  
Mirouku finished the song on bended knee with a begging tone in his voice, his eyes conveying all his regret and sorrow for his behavior. Sango couldn't resist and leapt onto the stage. She swept Mirouku off his feet and bent down to kiss him on the lips. Applause and whistles split the air as the couple kissed, little Hiyruu cheering from his temporary spot in Kagome's arms as he watched his parents. Mirouku and Sango walked off the stage hand in hand and Shippo and Rin took their place after Shippo told Souta the song to play. Happy upbeat music started booming from the speakers as The Beach Boys' "Wouldn't it be Nice?" started playing.  
  
_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older, Then we wouldn't have to wait so long  
And wouldn't it be nice to live together, In the kind of world where we belong  
_  
Sesshomaru listened as he heard his daughter and her boyfriend pooring all the frustration over they're not being able to spend their lives together yet and unconciously hugged Lina to him.  
  
_You know its gonna make it that much better, When we can say goodnight and stay together  
_  
Mirouku smiled at as he held Sango in his lap while they listened to the two pups declare their love for each other.  
  
_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up, In the morning when the day is new  
And after having spent the day together, Hold each other close the whole night through  
Happy times together we've been spending, I wish that every kiss was neverending  
_  
Kagome nudged Inuyasha, reminding him of the time he had complained about how brief her kisses were.  
  
_Wouldn't it be nice  
_  
_Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true, Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do  
_  
_We could be married, And then we'd be happy  
_  
_Wouldn't it be nice  
_  
_You know it seems the more we talk about it, It only makes it worse to live without it  
But lets talk about it  
  
Wouldn't it be nice  
_  
The two pups stopped singing and silence reigned for a minute before the audiance began applauding loudly. Kagome and Sesshomaru both ran up to the stage and swept their pup into a hug, both parents realizing that the two pups were destined to be together and were perfect together. The rest of the evening passed quickly, with everyone having a great time and going to bed exhausted but happy. Rin and Shippo's tails stuck out of their beds and twinned together as they fell asleep, while Kimiko fell asleep clutching Flamie to her. In the adult rooms, Kagome and Inuyasha renewed their love for eachother while Mirouku and Sango made enough noise that Sesshomaru covered his head with his pillow to avoid the disturbing sounds of lovemaking reaching him through the wall.  
  
**Okay, hope everyone liked the karaoke. I own none of the songs, they all belong to Shania, Alan Jackson, and the Beachboys. Guess who my favorite artist is? () Hope everyone enjoys their swiss chocolate! next chapter might be up by Saturday, I'm already well into it. **


	24. Of Birthdays and pranks

**Roar of the Dragon: I'm surprised, no one commented on all the girls singing "She's not Just a Pretty Face," I thought it suited all of them since all the older girls had different 'jobs'. Everyone seems to have enjoyed the karaoke, so I'm happy. I'm going to shortly start a sequel to this story that will focus more on Kimiko and the other kids than the adults and will also feature some crossovers with my two other favorite anime series. I've got the first chapter of the sequel typed up, but I won't post it until after Sesshy and Lina get hitched. See the note at the end of the chapter for more details.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Oh My Goddess. The only characters I own are Kimiko, Flamie, Kudora, Hiyruu, and Lina.  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.**  
  
_Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: Yeah, I'm pairing them up, I'm just taking my time since I've never had a girlfriend, so I am pretty much clueless about how to procede with them.  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: Thanks, I'll look at your story later when you've used my attack! You're right on the music parts!  
  
crazyhanyoued: It will take a while, Sesshy only has his father's relationships as a guidline for romance besides Inuyasha and Co's, so he doesn't have much of an idea of what's in store for him!  
  
Akihanah: The adult couples have their moments in this chapter, and I may start a sequel that focuses more on the kids and some other kid characters I have in mind from my favorite animes!  
  
FieryDemonFox: Glad you caught up. I thought really hard about what song everyone would sing, seems I was right on target!  
  
rurouni miss: Gladd you like the Shippo/Rin pairing and the Jaken torture.  
  
RyuJoyuou: Yes I am leading up to it, but I have a hard time making everything realistic!  
  
MyWay: Always glad to have a new reader, glad you liked the last chapter.  
  
Evil-Hans: I found the word Hiyruu on an English to Japanese site, so that's how I'm spelling it.  
  
Dark Inu Fan: Can you say birthday parties?  
  
aphy69: Glad you like the pets, they'll be playing a larger role in future chapters. Hiyruu seemed like a good name as well as original.  
  
Mily: Thanks, I am of the opinion that you can never have enough dragons in your life.  
  
chrisy12: Glad you liked the chapter, more fluff ahead!  
  
WolfKeeper989: I agree, I had fun writing that chapter! I hope this one is as good!  
  
Story Weaver1: Yes, we see the bad side to having super hearing in this chapter. I'm pretty sure you'll like Sesshy's response!_  
  
**AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
"Speech"  
)Inu-youkai language(  
SOUND EFFECT  
Line across page = time passes  
change of view  
{talking mind to mind}**  
  
The morning after the festival dawned bright and sunny. Kagome woke up to the sensation of something large and warm snuggled against her. She opened her eyes to find Inuyasha holding her in his arms with her tail wrapped around his waist. ::Oh no, I'm never going to be able to get out of his arms like this!:: groaned Kagome mentally. She tried so wiggle out of her mate's grasp, but Inuyasha clutched her tighter and growled "Mine." in his sleep as he nuzzled his mark on her shoulder. "OOOOhhhh, no fair, how come he can make me feel like this when he's asleep but I never get the chance to be in control?" whined Kagome as she melted in Inuyasha's arms. "Because the male is the one in control in an Inu youkai relationship. Haven't you seen modern bitches submit to their mates?" asked Inuyasha in a low voice as he hugged her and kissed the back of her neck. "First of all, never call me a bitch. I know it doesn't mean anything bad to you, but I grew up thinking bitch was a rude term. Second, do you think that as a young girl I went around looking for mating dogs?" Inuyasha chuckled and lightly caressed Kagome's breasts through the oversized t-shirt she wore to bed. "Oooohhhhh Inuyasha, don't, Kimiko will be coming in here soon and I don't want her seeing us mating," groaned Kagome. "Awww, you never let me have any fun," pouted Inuyasha as he reluctantly let Kagome go. The hanyou miko walked over to the closet and pulled on a large fluffy robe that was one of her favorite things to wear after a nice warm shower or bath. "Hmm, I almost feel like I've gained a fur covered body to go with my tail and ears," said Kagome with a grin as Inuyasha slipped on his fire rat outfit and hugged her gently. "Mommy, daddy, it's morning! Time to get up!" announced Kimiko as she darted into the room. Kagome swept her daughter up for a tickle attack, the little hanyou giggling like crazy as Kagome's robe tickled her as well as her mother's hands. "Happy birthday sweetie! You're one year old today!" said Kagome with a grin as Inuyasha joined in the tickiling. Kimiko laughed and laughed, especially after Shippo ran in and joined in the fun with all nine of his tails. The small family collapsed to the ground in a pile of love and affection that had Rin, who had followed Shippo and Kimiko, running for Kagome's camera and taking picture after picture of the happy family.  
  
Mirouku woke up to find himself pinned under Sango without any covers on himself. His wife had stolen all the covers during the night and wouldn't give them back, no matter how hard he tried to pull them from her grasp. ::How can she sleep like that? She must be roasting with all those sheets and blankets covering her:: Mirouku pondered with a puzzled frown on his face. Then a soft crying alerted him to the fact that Hiyruu was awake and hungry. "Shhh Hiyruu, I'm trying to get mommy up, she's just very tired from all the excitment last night," he wispered. ::Though in reality, I should be sleeping like a log and Sango the one up now. I still can't believe she wanted to keep going after midnight!:: Sango started to stirr and groaned softly as sunlight hit her eyes. Shoving her head under her pillow, Sango moaned, "Mirouku, tell Kilala I'll feed her and Kudora when I get up." "I would love, but that is little Hiyruu complaining, not Kilala or Kudora!" said Mirouku with a grin. Sango sat up immediatley and struggled out of the covers. "Okay okay, I'm up. Hold on sweetie, mommy is here!" she cooed as she lifted Hiyruu up and started to nurse him. Kilala and Kudora padded into the room and rubbed against Sango's feet purring. "And are the two of you hungry? Well, I'm sure Buyo won't mind sharing some of his cat food with two such lovely ladies!" said Mirouku with a laugh. The fire cats mewed in agreement and scampered out of the room to join Flamie downstairs in waiting for their masters to feed them. Mirouku kissed Sango and tickled Hiyruu on the chin before saying, "I'll feed them, you finish with Hiyruu beloved." Sango nodded and Mirouku slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
As Mirouku finished pooring cat food into bowls for Kudor and Kilala, Sesshomaru stumbled into the room dressed in a simple kimono for lounging and sat down at the table. Mirouku took one look at the Taiyoukai and poored him a large cup of coffee. "Your eyes are bloodshot Sesshomaru, didn't you get any sleep last night?" he asked. Sesshomaru grabbed the coffee pot and chugged the whole thing in one gulp before glaring at Mirouku with annoyance on his face. "I couldn't sleep at all because of the sounds of mating you and the Taijiya made kept me up all night! Even in our time we make the rooms sufficently far from one another that noises don't reach. I really didn't like having enhanced hearing when I heard Lady Sango moaning through the wall even with my pillow over my ears!" Mirouku gulped and hurridley made Sesshomaru another pot of coffee, which the Taiyoukai downed more slowly this time like a normal person would a regular cup. "Ehhh, sorry about that, Sango really wanted to reward me for singing that song to her!" said Mirouku as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sesshomaru arched one eyebrow but didn't say anything as Flamie entered the kitchen followd by a skipping Kimiko. "Good morning Uncle Fluffy!" exclaimed the little girl as she tackled her uncle's leg and tail for a hug. Sesshomaru smiled and ruffled Kimiko's hair as Rin followed her cousin and climbed onto his lap for her morning hug. "Did you sleep well Outo-san?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru glared at Mirouku and clutched his coffee pot as he said, "No, I didn't. And I don't want to talk about it." Kimiko released Sesshomaru's leg and tail and opened the refrigerator to find a chunk of ground beef that she mixed with some leftover sukiake meat for Flamie's breakfast. The little dragon eagerly awaited his meal and stood up with his face on her shoulders to lick Kimiko's face after she set the bowl down, his tail wagging happily, before he dropped down to eat his breakfast.  
  
Kimiko giggled and started boiling water for ramen for her father and her own breakfast. Kagome and Sango were the next arrivals in the kitchen, both women dressed in fuzzy robes and smiling. Kagome immediatley started cooking eggs, pancakes, and sausage for breakfast while Sango poored orange juice and milk for everyone. Inuyasha, Shippo, Kohaku, and Mirouku arrived next, with Mirouku carrying Hiyruu. Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Grandpa were the last to arrive, sitting down just as the ramen finished cooking and Kagome was serving up the last plate of pancakes with eggs and sausage. Everyone sat down for a wonderful meal, though Inuyasha and Kimiko would have prefered more ramen. "So Kimiko, how does it feel to be one year old?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. Kimiko paused with her last bite of ramen midway to her mouth in her chopsticks. "Well, since I'm a hanyou, my body feels like that of a three year old. I can't say I feel very different than when Hiyruu was born," she said. Inuyasha swallowed his current mouthful of ramen before saying, "I felt the same way, you won't change that much till you're four years old. At least your body won't change. I hope you'll be smarter than I was at your age, since a certain someone kept hitting me on the head with his servant's staff of heads for fun!" The last part was aid with a glare at Sesshomaru, who actually blushed and ducked his head from embarasment. "Sesshomaru-outo-sama, did you really do that to Uncle Inuyasha?" asked Rin with a frown. "Yes," muttered Sesshomaru. Rin glared at her father and grabbed Kagome's spatula with her tail. Rin then used the spatula to whack her father repeatedly on the head. Inuyasha was chuckling with mirth at the sight of his niece berating her father, the great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, with the spatula gripped in her fuzzy tail. Kimiko watched this scene with interest then turned to Shippo and Souta. "If that's what I'll be like when I'm grown up, I think I'm glad I'm just a year old today!" Shippo and Souta nodded, all three safe in the knowlege that they had a few more years at least before they had to start acting grown up.  
  
After breakfast was finished and all the dishes put in the dishwasher, it was time for Kimiko's favorite part of the day, the presents! Everyone gathered in the family room, where a pile of presents awaited Kimiko. Lina had arrived after breakfast, bringing her own present for the young hanyou. Kimiko eagerly opened her grandmother's present first to find a new fuzzy sweater with a comfy hood. Souta got his niece a pair of rollerblades, promising to teach her how to use them thenext day. Kimiko was prepared for a strange present from her great grandfather, and he didn't disapoint her. "Jii-chan, exactly what is this?" she asked, holding up a strange packet with Chinese writing on it, one of several dozen such packets in a large box. "It's from an old friend in China," said the old man. "When you mix it with normal water, whoever bathes in that water becomes a young girl until they're splashed with warm water. I thought you might be able to use this for emergencies in this time if your concealment spell fails." "Does it really work?" asked Kimiko. "It does," said Lina, "the source of these things are the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. The God of mischief, Loki, enchanted the springs so that whoever falls into them turns into whoever or whatever drowned there last." Kimiko blinked, finding it hard to believe that one of Great Grandpa's wacky ideas was correct. Kimiko then opened Lina's present to find a bracelet with a large green gem on it. "The gem stone has a spell on it that makes it act like a compass when you ask it what direction you are going in. I figured with all the traveling you do in the past, this could be helpful if you get lost." said Lina with a smile as Kimiko slipped on the bracelet. Sango, Mirouku, and Kohaku gave Kimiko a special long dagger that Sango said came from a bandit who made the mistake of trying to rob her on a Taijiya mission. The dagger was a bit longer than Rin's throwing ones, meant for hand to hand combat. Sesshomaru and Rin gave Kimiko a scroll on dragons Sesshomaru had found in is library that would help in her care of Flamie. Finally, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo brought out their gift, tickets for everyone to see Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azakaban that afternoon! Kimiko loved the Harry Potter Books almost as much as the Lord of the Rings ones and almost strangled her parents and brother with her thank you hug.

* * *

The whole group arrived at the movie theater early and quickly found seats. The seating worked out in this order: Lina, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kimiko, Kohaku, Sango, and Mirouku. Hiyruu sat on his mother's lap with a pacifier in his mouth to keep him quiet. Everyone was dressed in shorts and t-shirts because of the warm weather, which was a first for Sesshomaru. Thanks to Lina's magic, Sesshomaru's tail was both invisible and intangible to mortal eyes, so the Taiyoukai was draping it over Lina's shoulder while he held a large bucket of popcorn that they were sharing. When the Dementors first appeared, Lina accidentley grabbed Sesshomaru's tail so hard he felt tears in his eyes. Sesshomaru had never been grabbed by the tail by anyone but a younge Inuyasha during one of their child hood fights. "Miss Lina, please release my tail, you're breaking its bones!" he whispered softly. Lina softly eeped and released her grip on his tail, much to Sesshomaru's reliefe. Next to Sesshomaru, Rin's simalarly hidden tail was stiff as a brush and twice its normal size as she was the shrouded beings entering the Hogwart's Express and Shippo was sure she was squeezing his hand hard enough to cut off blood flow to it. Amazingly, Hiyruu and Kimiko didn't seem bothered by the spooky dementors, mainly because Kimiko knew her father would kill anything like that before it could lay a finger on her and Hiyruu didn't really understand what was going on.

* * *

"That was great!" said Kimiko as everyone exited the movie theater and climbed into the Higurashi van. Thanks to Lina's magic, the van magically was able to fit everyone in. Kagome drove with Inuyasha beside her. Sango, Hiyruu, and Mirouku sat behind them. Next were Rin, Shippo, Kimiko, and Kohaku. Last of all in the back were Sesshomaru and Lina. The only stop was for Kagome to run into the supermarket with Lina and Sango. All three came out carrying two bags full of ramen packets. Inuyasha's eyes bulged out as he looked at how much ramen they had. "Did you bye out the whole store's supply of ramen? Even when you're restocking your backpack, you don't buy that much!" he exclaimed. Kagome grinned as she put the bags in the trunk with Sesshomaru and Lina to guard them. "Yes, but I'm planning to make a huge amount of ramen tonight for Kimiko's birthday dinner," she said. Kimiko was practically bouncing up and down with delight, held in place only by her seatbelt and Shippo and Kohaku's grip on her arms. Everyone had a nice dinner of Ramen followed by a large ice cream cake that Kimiko had picked out the day before and went to sleep, though Sesshomaru wore earplugs, earmuffs, and a thick wool cap and slept downstairs, where he was as far from Sango and Mirouku's room as possible.

* * *

The next day passed quickly, with Kimiko learnig how to rollerskate from Souta. Kimiko was soon whizzing around on her new roller blades with special safety gear made from Flamie's shed skin scraps. The little dragon's shed skin proved to be very strong, more than enough to protect against a few falls or crashes. "Wow, she's really going fast!" said Inuyasha as he paused in helping Kagome clean the kitchen to watch Kimiko through the kitchen window. Kagome nodded as she saw Kimiko moving like a pro and not like she just learned how to rollerblade that afternoon. "I never really liked rollerblading, I prefered riding my bicycle," said Kagome. Just then, Kimiko, who had been distracted by Shippo and Rin laughing together, took a wrong turn and started going down the steps to the shrine. "Yipe! OW! Off!" exclaimed Kimiko as she bounced down the steps, amazingly keeping her feat down and not falling on her face or butt. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kimiko quickly grabbed a nearby tree branch to stop herself. "Owie, I'm never doing that again, I feel like my tail is about to break off," whimpered Kimiko as Kagome leapt from the top of the stairs and landed next to her daughter. "Oh Kimiko, are you all right?" exclaimed Kagome. "I think so, but I don't trust my legs to hold me up," said Kimiko as she tightened her grip on the tree branch. "Come on, I'll carry you piggy back," said Kagome as she turned her back to Kimiko and gestured for her to grab onto her back. Kimiko swung herself off the branch and landed lightly on Kagome's back. "Hold on honey, I'll get you back to the house then you can soak your sore legs in a nice hot bath," said Kagome as she slowly started climbing the steps. "Thank you Oka-san, I love you," said Kimiko as she rested her head on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled and gently squeezed Kimiko's legs as she said, "I love you to honey."

* * *

The evening passed without much excitment except for the fact that Kagome's mother had rented Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail for their evening entertainment. The Black Knight scene had Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rolling on the floor with laughter, while the French taunting gave Kagome, Kohaku, Kimiko, Shippo, and Rin a huge case of the giggles. Mirouku was most amused by the scene at Castle Anthrax, at least until Sango smacked him to make sure he didn't start making rude jokes, though all the other adults were embarassed to have the kids listening to that part. Sango loved the Killer Rabbit, especially seeing the cowardly Sir Robin piss in his armor. "Why doesn't Arthur know how to count to three?" asked Kimiko curiously. "Well you see sweetie, back then, they didn't have a very good educational system. That's one reason I've been home schooling you and Shippo in the past," said Kagome. "Kagome, you have to admit that even when we first met, I could at least count to ten correctly," said Inuyasha. "Yes, but only by using both hands," said Sesshomaru with a smirk. Before Inuyasha could retaliate, both brothers found their ears being grabbed by Kagome. "Now now boys, no fighting while we're watching the movie," she said sweetly, but they could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant buisness. Sesshomaru nervously eyes a necklace of prayer beads Kagome pulled from inside her miko robes. "Do I have to put a subduing spell on you Sesshomaru?" she asked sweetly. Sesshomaru scooted back along the floor rapidly, his eyes wide as he shook his head. Rin grabbed the camera and snapped a photo of her father being forced into submission by the threat of a necklace.

* * *

The next day passed quickly, with everyone preparing for Shippo's birthday. The happy day arrived bright and sunny. Kimiko was the first one up and she snuck over to where Shippo was drooling in his sleep as he dreamed of candy. ::Lets see, how do I wake Nee-chan up?:: pondered Kimiko. ::Hmm, his tails are holding Rin's tail again, but I can't knot them together without being mean to Rin. I can't make that little statue of Shippo's work for me, so that's out... wait, maybe I should test out Jii-chan's present!:: Kimiko quickly darted into the kitchen and got a pitcher of water. She then added a packet of the Spring of Drowned Girl to the water. Kimiko then quietly walked upstairs and stood over Shippo with the pitcher of water ready. ::3... 2... 1... Time to wake up Shippo!:: thought Kimiko as she poored the water on 1. The water hit Shippo and instantly woke him up. Kimiko struggled to hold in her laughter as the now female Shippo sputtered and looked up in the air. "Funny, how did it rain on me when I'm inside?" asked Shippo. She then turned and saw Kimiko standing with the slightly wet pitcher and a huge grin on her face. "Good morning Onii-chan! Happy Birthday!" said Kimiko as she struggled to keep from laughing. Rin and Kohaku had woken up by now and were staring at Shippo in shock. Shippo now had vibrant red hair and her tails were the same red color and her eyes had changed to a dark blue. "What's wrong you two?" asked Shippo as she took in their silence and expression. "Umm, Shippo? You have uhhh, breasts," said Rin timidly as she pointed at Shippo's chest. Shippo looked down and saw that Rin was right. Her eyes bulged out and she was out of her bed like lightining chasing after Kimiko and yelling, "Come back here you little brat! When I get my claws on you, I'll use your tail for a scarf!" Kimiko took off, glad she had stashed her roller blades by the front door and left it open. She grabbed the skates from by the door and then ran outside and leapt onto the roof. Shippo burst outside, taking a second to find where Kimiko had gone. In that second, Kimiko had both skates on and had leapt to the other side of the house. Shippo heard her and gave chase, but Kimiko was able to move a little faster than her enraged sister because of her skates. Kagome opened the window to her room and stuck her head out along with Inuyasha to see why their pups were trying to kill one another. "Kimiko, Shippo! Stop this at once! What in the world is wrong with the... two... of... you?" asked Kagome as she realized she was looking at a female Shippo. "Kimiko, you used that instant Spring of Drowned Girl on your brother, didn't you?" asked Inuyasha. Kimiko looked at her feet and muttered, "Yes Outo-san." Kagome sighed and walked down stairs. She couldn't resist taking a picture so she could see what Shippo would have looked like if he had been born a girl. Shippo sighed as her mother took the picture and asked, "Now can we please get me back to normal?" Inuyasha grinned and said, "I don't know, you look awfully cute this way." Shippo grabbed her father's collar and pulled herself up to his eye level. "How would you feel if you were suddenly turned into a girl in the same house as Mirouku?" asked Shippo with a hint of a threat in her voice. Inuyasha shuddered and said, "I see your point." Kagome walked out with a kettle of warm water heated by Flamie to just the right temperature. She poored it onto Shippo, who assumed his normal form with much relief.  
  
"Kimiko, I am very dissapointed with you," said Kagome. "Umm, I suppoase now would not be a good time to mention I did the same trick to Mirouku only he didn't wake up?" asked Kimiko. Kagome blinked and then thought about the fact that Mirouku was now a girl. ::Knowing him, he'll run into the bathroom, strip, and start examining himself in the mirror:: "Okay, with Mirouku I'll let it slide, but not with your brother. Especially since you did this on his birthday." "Gomen Shippo, I'll never do anything like this again," said Kikiko as her ears drooped and her tail fell down limply. Shippo sighed and said, "I forgive you Kimiko. I suppose I deserved a prank for putting that salt in your milk a few nights ago." Kimiko glanced up and frowned. "I thought that Kohaku or Uncle Souta did it! I woke you up like that because you tied my tail to the base of my bed a week ago and caused me to fall flat on my face when I got out of bed!" Kimiko lunged at Shippo and started tickiling him without mercy, their parents looking on and sighing at their pups' behavior. Kagome walked back inside and started breakfast as Inuyasha watched the pups to make sure Kimiko didn't try to kill Shippo.  
  
Mirouku woke to the sound of Sango's laughter. Sitting up, the monk stared at his wife puzzled. "What's so funny Sango? I know I heard Kimiko and Shippo fighting, but it isn't that funny," said Mirouku. "It isn't that... its... its... your chest!" stammered Sango before a second round of laughs robbed her of her ability to speak again. Mirouku's face bore a look of confusion as he said, "Nani? What do you mean... my... chest?" asked Mirouku before looking down and discovering that he was now a she. Mirouku ripped open her sleeping kimono and stared at her new breasts for a full minute before fainting with a goofie grin on her face. Sango chuckled and waited for Mirouku to get up. When Mirouku woke up, she immediatley ran to the bathroom as Kagome predicted and well... can't say here, got to keep this fic PG-13.  
  
After Sango slipped into the bathroom and blasted Mirouku with hot water to change him back to his normal self and he got dressed, everyone gathered for breakfast. Sesshomaru had to be restrained by Sango, Mirouku, Kagome, and Lina from killing Inuyasha after he suggested that Sesshomaru wouldn't notice any difference if he got splashed with the magic water. The Taiyoukai's eyes had gone red and Kagome thanked Kami-sama that he hadn't shifted to his true form. "Inuyasha, sitsitsitistisitsit!" chanted Kagome to shut him up after Sesshomaru managed to nock over the kitchen table, sending food everywhere. Inuyasha kissed the floor and Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, who was still trying to break free and maul his brother. "Sorry about this Sesshomaru, but I this is the only way I can bring you out of your blood rage," she said before kicking him in the nards. Sesshomaru immediatley doubled over gasping in pain. "Arigato Lady Kagome, you did the right thing," he managed to get out. "Gomen, I acted foolishly and will clean up the entire kitchen." Kagome shook her head as she grabbed an icepack from the freezer and handed it to Sesshomaru. "It isn't your fault, it is my baka mate's! He'll be cleaning the whole kitchen by himself or he will not get any of Shippo's birthday cake!" Inuyasha had gotten to his feet by now and gulped at Kagome's angry face aimed at him. "Hai!" he said, immediatley grabbing a mop and starting his job.

* * *

An hour later, Inuyasha had finished his cleaning job, Lina had arrived, and Shippo got to open his presents. Souta gave Shippo a skate bord since the kitsune had expressed an interest in Souta's the last time he had been at the Higurashi house. Mrs. Higurashi gave Shippo a book on card tricks, while Jii-chan gave him what he claimed was a mumified Oni hand that would keep away evil youkai. ::Right, and I'm the Taiyoukai of the Eastern lands:: Shippo said to himself as he picked up Lina's package. The demi-goddess had given him a special cloak that was like the Elven cloakes in The Lord of the Rings and allowed Shippo to hide in plain sight. Mirouku, Sango, and Kohaku gave Shippo a dagger Sango had made on her last visit to the ruins of her village. "I found the hidden skull of an ancient kitsune who lived near our village when it was founded. He didn't bother any humans and actually helped my ansestors by showing them many of the herbal compounds we use. He died defending my great, great grandmother when she was a child from a bear youkai. I just found the skull on my last visit and decided one of the fangs would be a good dagger for you," said Sango as Shippo turned the simple curved dagger over in his hands. "Arigato Sango, I can actually feel the ancient power of this kitsune in his fang," said Shippo as he placed the dagger in his belt. Sesshomaru and Rin gave Shippo gave Shippo a scroll on illusion spells for his growing library of kitsune tricks and knowlege. Kimiko brought out her present next, a small bow wrapped in simple brown paper. Shippo unwrapped the package to find a small wooden box that he vaugley remembered Kimiko buying at a market in the feudal era. Opening the box, Shippo found a collection of beautiful polished river stones of various colors and some interesting crystals. "Wow! Kimiko, did you gather these on our hikes past the river?" asked Shippo as he looked through the collection of stones. Kimiko nodded, obviously still upset by her scolding from her prank this morning. Shippo wighed and pulled Kimiko into a hug as he said, "Will you knock it off with the misery act? I can't stand seeing you hurt or upset, it takes all the fun away from life." Kimiko smiled and hugged Shippo back. Shippo grinned then started giving Kimiko a noogie. Kimiko yelped and struggled against Shippo's grip, managing to slip loose and dart across the room and hide behind Sesshomaru and Lina, her face peeking out from below Sesshomaru's tail. Kagome sighed and said, "Shippo, be nice to your sister. I know its your birthday and you might be upset by her prank, but she just gave you a nice present and is truely sorry for her prank." Shippo rolled his eyes and nodded before eagerly unwrapping his parents' present to him. Inside he found a personal CD player! "Awesome! Now I can listen to some of my favorite songs from this time in our time!" said Shippo with a huge grin. "Yes, but you have to buy the batteries for it!" said Inuyasha with a smirk. Shippo spent the day learning how to skatebord from Souta and then raced Kimiko around the yard while she used her skates.  
  
**Okay, I'll stop here, or this will become booring. Sorry if the chapter got repetative and dull, I need to watch Inuyasha to refresh my creativity. So, I need help getting Sesshy and Lina hooked up. Any suggestion? Just give me your ideas in a review.**


	25. Demi Goddess vs a Horde of Demons

**Roar of the Dragon: Everyone seems to like seeing Shippo and Mirouku as girls as well as Sesshomaru OOC! Well, the guys won't be girls again anytime soon, but things will be heating up soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Oh My Goddess. The only characters I own are Kimiko, Flamie, Kudora, Hiyruu, and Lina.  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
**  
_Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: Rin isn't Mirouku! I'm only 19, but I got a Academic Excellence Award for the Golden State Examinations in both Reading and Writing, so I guess I have some talent. Well, wouldn't you like seeing pictures of Sesshomaru doing something OOC? More fluff soon!  
  
crazyhanyoued: I'm definitley using your idea, but in a later chapter (27)  
  
Akihanah: Your idea will probably be used in this chapter or the next one if I can't get everything I want to in this one. Glad you liked the Ranma stuff.  
  
FieryDemonFox: I just love putting Sesshy in awkward situations! You'll see more soon!  
  
rurouni miss: Thanks for the suggestion, I'm trying to do a variation of your idea.  
  
MyWay: No, we don't want to know. Unfortunatley, as the author, I DO know! ()  
  
jim hawking jr: I'm kind of using your idea, but not with a single enemy.  
  
inufreak831: Shippo knows that as the older sibling he has to be mature and not get revenge in a mean way. Why torture Kimiko when he can prank Mirouku or Inuyasha? Glad you liked the magic spring water idea, more Ranma stuff might show up later.  
  
Dark Inu Fan: Well, that is an idea, maybe I'll use the full moon. As for what's next, I don't think anyone will guess what I'm about to do!  
  
inuchick06: The sequel will be called Trials of Kimiko. The cursed spring water will be used in the sequel, and in a very original way!  
  
aphy69: Glad you like the pets, they'll be playing a larger role in future chapters. Hiyruu seemed like a good name as well as original.  
  
Mily: Thanks, I am of the opinion that you can never have enough dragons in your life.  
  
whitetiger-isabella: Glad you don't think the chapter was boring.   
  
chrisy12: Yes, I like to make Sesshy OOC, because we all know he is really a big softie at heart but just doesn't show it.  
  
WolfKeeper989: I agree, I had fun writing that chapter! I hope this one is as good!  
  
Story Weaver1: Glad you liked the fluff and pranks. I feel particularly proud of Sesshy and Inu's little squabble._  
  
**AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
"Speech"  
  
)Inu-youkai language(  
  
SOUND EFFECT  
  
Line across page = time passes  
  
change of view  
  
{talking mind to mind}  
**  
A few months after Kimiko and Shippo's birthdays, Inuyasha and Mirouku were building a tree house near their houses for the kids to play in. "Owwww! #$% &# %$#& %$#!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he bashed his thumb with the hammer he was using. "Inuyasha, you had better stop swearing before Kagome 'sits' you for saying those words in front of Kimiko and Hiyruu!" said Mirouku from where he was tying the rope ladder for the treehouse to the tree's thickest branch. Inuyasha was nailing a safety rail to the edge of the base platform of the tree house and had bashed his thumb while trying to hit a nail. "Do you want me to hit your thumb with this hammer and see if you don't swear?" asked Inuyasha as he raised his hammer threateningly. "I would swear, but not out loud. Do you think I want Sango to throw her Hiraikotsu at me and slice off the tree branch I'm standing on?" replied Mirouku as he pointed to where their wives were using a barbecue Kagome had brought from her time to cook hamburgers, made from a deer Inuyasha had killed the day before, for all the kids.  
  
Down on the ground, Kagome used a metal spatula to flip a burger and added a few spices to the half cooked patty. "Hmm, I must admit, cooking with a dog's sense of smell makes it easier to mix spices and tell when things are ready," said Kagome as she placed a piece of cheese on a second paty for Kimiko's cheeseburger. "I still don't understand what this large white metal container is for," said Sango as she looked at the propane tank for the BBQ. "That tank holds propane gas. Propane is highly flammable, which is why I told Shippo to never use his fox fire near these tanks. The gas flows through the connecting tube into the bottom of the BBQ. Once it ignites, it lights the charcoal briquets I placed in there and they burn constantly to provide an steady source of heat for the meat I'm cooking." Sango nodded, not understanding everything, but she did understand the concept of gas being highly flamable. "So if I were to throw one of these tanks in the mouth of a dragon and it tried to breathe fire, the tank would probably explode in it's face right?" she asked. Kagome grinned and nodded. "Okay burgers are done!" called Kagome. All the kids quickly ran up as Sango pulled Hiyruu from the baby swing he was strapped into and placed him in his high chair. Shippo and Kimiko sat down on the blanket Kagome had brought for their picnic as Flamie, Kudora, and Kilala sat by their masters and began eating their meal of uncooked venison. Kagome served up the hamburgers as Mirouku and Inuyasha climbed down from the tree and joined their families for lunch.  
  
Lina's house  
"Bye mom, I'm off to visit Kagome and her family!" said Lina as she put her motorcycle helmet on. "Okay dear, see you in a week!" replied Belldandy as she hung clothes up to dry on the clothesline. Lina waved to her father as she walked the bike out the temple driveway and got on. Turning on the bike, Lina made sure her Aunt Skuld hadn't been tinkering with it lately. Satisfied everything was as it should be, Lina climbd on the bike and pushed up the kickstand before driving off. A relitively short ride later, Lina pulled into the Higurashi's driveway. After parking her motorcycle where it wouldn't be in the way of the family car, Lina grabbed her duffle bag of supplies for the week and walked up to the front door. Lina knocked on the door, which was opened by Mrs. Higurashi. "Hello Lina, Kagome and the others are in the feudal era right now. You can leave your helmet in the hall while you're there," she said. "Thanks, Mrs. Higurashi, I'll see you in a week!" replied Lina as she walked through the house to the backyard. Jumping into the well, Lina found herself back in the feudal era. "I always love how alive this time is," said Lina as she levitated out of the well and started walking towards Kaede's village. Upon her arrival at the village, Lina spotted Inuyasha's hair on the far side of the village. Quickly making her way to her friends' location, Lina grinned at the sight of Kagome wearing an apron that said, 'Kiss the Cook' with Inuyasha written under cook. "Hi everyone, what's going on?" asked Lina as she got within talking range.  
  
Shippo and Kimiko jumped up and tackle hugged Lina as Kagome grinned. "Inuyasha and Mirouku were building a tree house for the kids, so I decided to have a picnic by the tree they were working in," she said. Lina pried Shippo and Kimiko off her legs and grinned before stepping up to look at the tree. "Hmm, looks pretty stable," she said before levitating into the air and circling the tree. "You guys did a good job on this, the lashing of the boards to the tree is secure and it doesn't hurt the tree like nails or screws would. Hmm, is this platform with a railing all you're building or do you have more stuff planned?" asked Lina. Inuyasha swallowed the mouthfull of his triple cheesburger he was currently chewing and said, "We're going to build a second upper level after we finish eating as well as build a sort of moveable wall for each level to block the sun or wind." Lina nodded as she sat down next to Kimiko. "Lina, would you like a deer burger?" asked Kagome. Lina blinked a moment then grinned. "Sure, I might never get another opportunity to try one! Could I please have a cheeseburger?" Kagome nodded and started grilling the burger, while Lina caught up on what had been happening since her last visit.  
  
An hour later, Lina, Sango, and Kagome had taken the kids and pets to a nearby pond that was deep enough to swim in while Inuyasha and Mirouku resumed work. Lina and Kagome joined the kids and pets in the water while Sango and Kilala stayed on the shore to watch Hiyruu while he napped. Kagome and Lina started a water fight between them, Shippo and Kimiko, and Flamie and Kudora. The three teams battled it out so much that Sango and Kilala got drenched by the waves generated by all the tails, hands, and one pair of dragon wings. "Hey, watch it!" exclaimed Sango as she used Hiraikotsu to send a huge wave of water at all the swimmers. Kagome yelped as the water caught her by surprise and knocked her over. Lina countered Sango's attack with a shield of conjured ice that blocked the force of the wave. Flamie zoomed into the air with Kimiko clinging to his back to avoid the wave, while Shippo body surfed with it and avoided most of the attack. Kudora transformed to her large form, which was just big enough to clear the water. Kagome sat up spitting out the water she had swallowed. "Sango... you are so dead!" growled Kagome as she lunged for her friend and started tickling her with her hands and tail.  
  
Lina grinned at the sight of her two friends acting like idiots then frowned as she sensed a strange disturbance coming towards her in the sky. At the same time, Kimiko's ears started twitching. "That's strange, I could swear I hear Jaken yelling something," said Kimiko as she looked around for the little toad youkai. Then Kimiko looked up and gasped. Lina followed her gaze and her heart skipped a beat when she saw a sort of gray humanoid buzzard carrying Jaken up above them. The little toad was yelling, "Put me down you wretched creature!" Then Jaken's eyes caught sight of them. "HAAAAALLLLLLPPPPPP! THIS MONSTER IS TRYING TO EAT ME AND MORE ARE ATTACKING LORD SESSHOMARU AND RIN!" he yelled. Lina's angel wings appeared and she soared into the air, golden armor forming over her and a glaive appearing in her hands. The strange creature holding Jaken saw Lina and let out a loud shriek that hurt the ears of everyone below with youkai hearing. Lina winced but sped up blocking the thing's escape route. "You don't belong here devil. Release your prey before I send you back to the Abyss!" spat Lina. The creature glared at Lina and tensed before relaeasing a cloud of spores from it's skin at Lina. Lina zipped backward to avoid the attack then blasted away the spores with a fire ball. The demi-goddess charged the monster with her glaive extended, slicing off it's head in one pass. Jaken shrieked as he began to fall from the dead creatures limp grasp and Lina quickly grabbed him. Landing on the ground, she said, "Jaken, that creature is called a Vrock and is from another dimension. Where did it come from?" Jaken shivered and said, "I don't know, a horde of them and many other strange creatures attacked Lord Sesshomaru's castle this morning. I was protecting Rin when that creature grabbed me and caused me to drop the staff of heads." Lina's face paled and she said, "Kagome, get dressed and get Inuyasha. The two of you are to procede to Sesshomaru's castle immediatley. Sango, you and Mirouku take the kids back to the village and help Kaede set up a barrier against these things. I'm heading for Sesshomaru's now, if I don't get there soon, everyone there will be slaughtered!" Kagome and Sango nodded muteley, quickly changing into their clothes and doing as Lina said. Lina took off, racing through the air towards Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
Lina arrived at Sesshomaru's castle to find it was just as she feared. More Vrock filled the skys and dove towards the youkai guards, who stood their ground and fired arrows at the demons. Lina quickly identified several other types of demons attacking the caste. A horde of Bebliths, huge spider demons with scythe like front legs, were attacking the front gate of the castle while several Hezrou, huge humanoid toads with spikes on their backs, urged them on. What was more terrifying was the sight of a Retriever, a huge spider with the four frontmost legs ending in cleaverlike claws, attacking Rin. The youkai girl had her long daggers in hand and ducked and weaved to avoid the demon's slashing attacks. Lina gasped as she saw the Reaver's eyes glow red and she dived down yelling, "Rin, get behind me!" Rin heard Lina and immediatley leapt into the air, landing behind Lina as two rays of fire shot from the demon's eyes to strike the shield Lina threw up at the last second. "Rin, where's your father?" asked Lina as she assumed an on guard stance with her glaive. "He's in the courtyard fighting some kind of six armed half human half snake monster!" said Rin as she sank one of her daggers into a Vruck's head and jerked it out as the creature died. "Great, any more of those creatures around?" asked Lina as she swung her glaive to block the Retreiver's slashing attack with both of it's front legs. "There was one more, but Sesshomaru-outo-sama killed it with Tokijin," said Rin as she dodged another ray salvo that hit a Hezrou who had managed to scale the castle wall and paralyzed it. "Rin, kill that toad creature while it is paralyzed!" gasped Lina as the Retriever's next slashing attack knocked her back a bit. "Now it is my turn!" growled Lina as she charged foreward and ramed her glaive into the demon's chest. "Amatsu Okibi!" yelled Lina, causing her glaive to become engulfed in flame. The Retreiver screeched in pain and burst into flame. Lina grabbed Rin as the girl ran up to her and headed for the front gate. "Stay up here and kill any demons that reach the top of the gate," said Lina as she hovered over the top arch of the gate. Rin nodded and jumped down, grabbing a throwing dagger and planting it in the head of a Beblith down below. The demon spider shrieked and collapsed, but shot a evil looking web from its abdomen at Lina. The web caught Lina by surprise and pinned her to the wall for a second before she froze and shattered it. Lina glared at the spider demons and yelled "Amatsu Raiden!" as she hurled her glaive into the center of the Beblith horde. Lightining shot down from the sky with a rumble of thunder and struck the glaive, creating an explosion of electricity and dust that obscured all the demons. Lina grinned then gasped as the dust disapeared to reveal the Bebliths unharmed. "Damn, I forgot they were immune to electricity!" muttered Lina as her glaive shot back to her hand as she summoned it.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled a voice off to Lina's left and below her. Waves of power raced through the ground and tore through the Bebliths like they weren't even there! Lina looked down to see Inuyasha preparing to unleash Tetsusaiga's attack on more of the demons. Behind him, Kagome aimed an arrow at a Hezrou and fired it, yelling, "Aigyou-nagareboshi-suisei!" The huge blast of purification power wiped out the demon. A loud howl was suddenly heard and Sesshomaru's true form leapt over the castle wall to crush many of the remaining demons outside the walls. Two dead six armed half humans half snakes that Lina knew as Marliths hung from his mouth. Sesshomaru spit the dead demons onto the ground and howled again before charging into the hordes of Vrock swarming the castle. Inuyasha and Kagome leapt in front of the gate, unleashing their attacks on the unfortunate demons who decided to attack them. Lina was about to join them when she fealt a being of total evil appear behind her. Lina barely doged in time as a whip shot through where she was a minute ago. Whirling around, Lina saw a flaming red demon about twelve feet tall with massive wings holding a whip in one hand and a large sword in another. ::Great, a Balor, just what I needed to make this day any worse!:: Lina thought. Kagome fired an arrow at the Balor, but a dark aura flared around the demon and destroyed the arrow. "Kagome, leave this guy to me, he's to strong for you!" yelled Lina as she glared at the Balor. The Balor smirked evily and spoke in the celestial tounge that only Lina could understand. "Foolish girl, there is now way you can defeat me. I will burn you to ashes and then the Tanar'ri race will sweep across this plane!" "You're right, I might not be able to stop you, but I'll die trying!" said Lina as she swung her glaive up and prepared for an attack. The Balor raised it's whip and lashed it through the air. Lina's eyes widened as she realized the demon was creating a symmbol spell. Thinking quickly, Lina conjured and threw a large rock at the demon, breaking the firey symbol that would most likely have paralyzed or killed her. "Very good, but now you must face my sword," said the Balor before darting through the air at Lina. The demon's flaming sword darted foreward and Lina barely blocked the blow with her Glaive. The force of the strike sent her spinning and she barely recovered control of her flight in time to dodge the Balor's whip. As the whip drew back, Lina gathered her power.  
  
"Amasu supea!" yelled Lina as she raised her right arm. A spear of holy light gathered in Lina's hand and she threw it at the Balor, only to watch in horror as his dark aura deflected the attack. "Foolish girls, only a full goddess could hope to defeat me!" laughed the Balor. Lina glared at her opponent and brought her hands together. ::Time to even the odds!:: she thought as she started chanting. "Bure-ku hyoushi shi-ru hakkei!" The star emblem on Lina's forehead started to glow brightly as holy light shone around her. The Balor flung up its arm to protect its eyes and yelled, "What is this power I sense?" Lina's whole body now started glowing and Kagome gasped as she sensed her Miko powers flaring up in response. Raising her bow, Kagome concentrated and fired an arrow of pure miko energy at the Balor from below. The Balor couldn't sense the arrow because of the holy energy surrounding Lina and thus didn't know it was there until it hit his nards. "AAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" howled the Balor, as every male in the vicinity who witnissed the attack winced in pain at the thought of that happening to them. The light around Lina faded and revelaed her in white battle armor. The star symbol on Lina's forehead had turned into a small circle surrounded by five small triangles. Lina grabbed her glaive and spun it rapidly before bringing it into a guard position. "Now it's my turn," said Lina before charging in and making a series of rapid jabs at the Balor with her glaive. Most didn't get through the demon's defenses, but a couple hit him on the chest and knocked him backwards. the Balor recovered and looked up just in time to see Lina's foot heading right for his face. "Oh sh" WHAM! The Balor crashed into the ground, which Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had pretty much cleared of all remaining demons, leaving a twelve foot long hole in the ground that was several meters deep. "Tennotsukai nagareboshi hitokeri!" yelled Lina as she executed a diving kick at the demon. Energy flared around Lina as she hurtled through the air to crash into the demon. After connecting with the kick, Lina backflipped into the air and raised her glaive. "You had your chance to leave in peace, but you refused. Now feel the wrath of the heavens!" yelled Lina as she soared into the air and hurled her glaive down at the Balor. The weapon pierced the Balor's wicked heart and Lina felt a rush of victory before a thought hit her. ::Wait, when Balor's die, they explode! If I don't get him to a safe distance, his death will destroy the castle!::  
  
Lina dived down and grabbed the dying Balor's body. The flames surrounding the demon hurt, but she knew the explosion that was soon to follow would hurt more. Using all her strength, Lina pulled the Balor up into the air. Higher and higher she flew, trying to remember how big the explosion would be. Then Lina felt the arms of the Balor grip her and the flames of its body engulfed her as it roared, "If I'm going to die, I'm taking your with me Goddess!" Lina struggled and managed to gain more altitude, though she couldn't go much higher with him pinning her. "Kizu supirittsu, help me save my friends from destruction!" gasped Lina as she reached the edge of her endurance and started to fall with the balor still gripping her. A strong wind suddenly sprang up and caught Lina's wings, pushing the two combtants up higher into the clouds. Lina managed to break free of the Balor's grip and raised a fist. "Elements, gather to my hand and give me your strength!" yelled Lina. Lina felt the familiar heat of fire, the soft touch of wind, the hardness of earth, and the coolness of water gather around her hand. "EREMENTO PANCHI!" yelled Lina as she upercutted the Balor. The demon's head exploaded as the full force of all four elements hit it. A second later, Balor's body exploaded in a blinding flash of light.  
  
Down below, everyone watched Lina struggle to tift the Balor until the two combatants were a tiny dot in the sky. Then the dot disapeared. "Do you think Lina is okay?" asked Inuyasha. "I can sense her, but her power is fading fast!" said Kagome. Sesshomaru, now in his human form, walked up to them, his eyes still on the sky. "Lina-sama is stronger than we know, but even her strength has its limits," he said. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light in the sky as an explosion like a sonic boom roared through the air. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he said, "Kuso, if that thing had exploaded down here, we would all be whiped out! That must be why Lina grabbed that demon, to take it where it couldn't hurt us!" Suddenly, Kagome caught sight of a rapidly growing dot in the sky. "What's that?" she gasped pointing at it. Sesshomaru instantly took to the air on Aun-Uh, who had broken out of his stable to defend the castle and wandered outside, swiftly drawing closer to the falling object. Sesshomaru's heart stopped as he realized it was Lina, back in her normal clothes and badly burned and unconcious. Positioning himself below the falling demi-goddess, the Taiyoukai caught Lina in her arms, making sure to move down as he caught her so the sudden impact didn't snap her neck. With Lina safely in his arms, Sesshomaru guided Aun-Uh back to the ground.  
  
**Okay, good dramatic stoping point. I'll have the next chapter out really quick, cause I know all you loyal readers out there will want to know what happens. All the demons and their attacks in this chapter were taken from my Dungeons and Dragons Monster Manual, a very good source of inspiration! The next chapter will be out in a few days since I have it typed up and ready to upload. I just want to get some reviews on this chapter first, then I'll upload 26!  
**  
_Attacks used this chapter:  
  
Lina: Amatsu Okibi (Heavenly blazing fire), Amatsu Raiden (Heavenly thunder & lightning), Amatsu Supea (Heavenly Spear) Bure-ku hyoushi shi-ru hakkei(Break binding seal release internal power), Tennotsukai nagareboshi hitokeri(Angel meteor kick), Eremento Panchi(Elements Punch)_


	26. Recovery and pups playing

**Roar of the Dragon: Okay, the big battle is over and Lina just fell out of the sky into Sesshomaru's arms. Will Lina recover and hook up with Sesshy? Read to find out! Also, check out Crazyhanyoued's story Sailor Ganymede.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Oh My Goddess. The only characters I own are Kimiko, Flamie, Kudora, Hiyruu, and Lina.  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
**  
_Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: Kiss of life? Eh, sounds a little weird. But Lina isn't dead yet! I'm glad you liked the battle, I actually toned down the Balor from the D&D manual so he would be more realistic. The D&D version is really really powerful and would probably be able to beat all the adults at once. A D&D Balor is given a challenge raiting of 18, the same raiting as a Mature adult Gold dragon, which is the strongest of the dragon breeds.  
  
crazyhanyoued: Cowboy Bebop is an awesome movie! Unfortuneatly, I hate Sailor Moon with a passion and I am sorry but I won't be reading your story, but I'll recomend it to my other readers. No offense meant to you, but I just can't stand Sailor Moon.  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: I was hoping most people would be okay with the stoping point and not try to lynch me!  
  
moonlight-knight04: Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Akihanah: Oh no! You saw through my clever plot device! Good job!  
  
FieryDemonFox: This chapter has some more humor, plus some more Jaken bashing. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
rurouni miss: I've already got Sesshy's future family planned out, I just need to make the two love birds realize they love eachother. However, this might take a few chapters, possibly taking this story to 29 or 30 chapters total depending on what I put it.  
  
MyWay: Yeah, I figured that cows since cows aren't that common in Japan today, they probably didn't have many in the feudal era. The only cow I've really seen in the whole Inuyasha series is Toto-sai's three eyed ox. I decided that deer was the next closest thing to cow  
  
jim hawking jr: Thanks, hopefully the next one will be as good  
  
inuchick06: the sequel should be out by mid August, depending on when College starts for me, since that might slow down my writing.  
  
inufreak831: I'm trying to find the Oriental Adventures D&D book, hopefully it will have more on Japanese style monsters or youkai I can use in the feudal era. I'll try to fix the format, but you might try making the text bigger by clicking on the 'make text bigger' link in the upper right corner of the page. Maybe that will help.  
  
Dark Inu Fan: Remember, Lina got herself and the Balor up pretty high, above cloud level, to make sure the explosion didn't reach her friends. Then she called on wind spirits to get her higher. I've heard sonic booms, they're not to bad if you're far from the place they occur. Lina's condition is the immediate topic of conversation in this chapter.  
  
InuLvr4eva: I was afraid of that, that's why I didn't show Sesshy fighting those two demons he killed.  
  
Guardian of the Hell Gate: Glad you liked the fight scene, I put a lot of effort into it.  
  
She-Devil18: yes, I am a sneaky little dragon who likes to put in an occasional cliffy to highten my reader's suspense.  
  
whitetiger-isabella: I'd say most definitley, as this chapter will show!  
  
chrisy12: Yes, Lina is pretty powerful, but even she has to push herself to beat a Balor in a one on one fight. Now a full goddess could beat the Balor easily.  
  
WolfKeeper989: Glad you liked it, I had to do lots of research for the demons and the attack names.  
  
Story Weaver1: What kind of goddess would Lina be if she let Jaken go splat? Besides, she needed to find out more about the situation from him._  
  
**AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech  
  
::Thoughts::  
"Speech"  
)Inu-youkai language(  
SOUND EFFECT  
Line across page = time passes  
change of view  
{talking mind to mind}**

"Sesshomaru-outo-sama! How is Lina?" yelled Rin as Sesshomaru landed Aun-Uh in the castle courtyard. Inuyasha and Kagome ran through the gates as Rin leaped down into the courtyard to hear Sesshomaru's awnser. The Taiyoukai turned to look at them, revealing Lina held tight in his arms. Kagome gasped and screeched to a halt, her hands grabbing her face in horror at the sight of her longtime friend's burned, bruised, and battered body. Inuyasha swallowed and said, "I can still hear a heart beat. Kagome, you stay here and help Sesshomaru care for Lina. I'll go get Kaede and the others and if I have to, I'll get Lina's parents here to help!" before running off so fast he was just a red and silver blur. Sesshomaru turned towards the medical wing of the castle, used from when Inuyasha or his mother had been ill or injured, and Rin ran ahead to open the doors. As Sesshomaru laid Lina on a clean bed, Kagome stepped foreward and started rolling up the sleeves of her miko robes. "Rin, I need you to go get the large first aid kit I left here on my last visit. It should have everything I need to treat the immediate injuries," said Kagome as she carefully began examining Lina for broken bones. Rin nodded and ran out the door as Sesshomaru sank into a chair and watched Lina carefully, his hand on Tensaiga's hilt. "Lady Kagome, I see no sign of the messengers from beyond," said Sesshomaru after a minute. Kagome smiled and gave a sigh of relief. "That's good to know, at least she isn't starting to die just yet. If they do appear, tell me so I have enough time to get back so you can swing Tensaiga!" said Kagome before she resumed her examination.

Rin ran back into the room with the first aid kit followed by Padme. "Thank you Rin. Now go wait in the main hall and tell Inuyasha where we are when he brings Kaede and the others here," said Kagome. "Hai Kagome Obasan!" said Rin before running out. Kagome opened the first aid kit and turned to Padme as she said, "I don't know what I'll need for sure, but start some water boiling now to save time. Also, bring me freshly washed cloths that I can use for bandages if my supply runs out." The panda youkai bowed and left to do as Kagome said. Kagome placed a thermometer in Lina's mouth and waited while it took her temperature. After a few seconds, the device beeped and Kagome read the display. "Well, she doesn't have a fever now, that's a good sign. Now I just have to worry about internal bleeding," said Kagome with a sigh. Sesshomaru leaned foreward and sniffed Lina carefully. "I don't smell any excess blood, she seems stable." Kagome was looking through the first aid kit and pulled out several gel pads. "That's good to know. Now I can't remove Lina's clothing because of her burns. Some of them are definitley thrid degree, which means her clothing will stick to her skin. These gel pads are the only thing I can put on her exposed burns. I don't have much experience with burns, so we'll have to wrap the bed sheet around Lina until kaede gets here." Kagome carefully placed the gel pads on the more serious burns, one of which was on Lina's right fist and was definitley a third degree burn since Kagome could see the skin was chared. Sesshomaru then assisted Kagome in wrapping Lina in the bed sheet. A few minutes later, Inuyasha ran inside carrying Kaede on his back. The old miko managed to move to Lina's side with a speed that belied her old age. Carefully removing the sheet from Lina, Kaede had Kagome bring her a mortar and pestle to mix several herbs the aged miko brought with her. "These herbs when seeped in water form a potion to strengthen a miko's spiritual energy. Kiyko taught me this potion so in case she was gravely injured or poisoned I could make and give her the potion and help her to recover. It should help Lina's powers increase to the point where she starts healing on her own," said Kaede. Kagome nodded as she ground the herbs together into a fine powder and mixed them with warm water. The resulting concoction smelled very sweet and Kagome could feel her energy level increase after a few seconds. Inuyasha was also sniffing deeply and Kagome giggled as his ears twitched slightly towards Rin, who had peeked in the door to check on Lina. Kagome carefully opened Lina's mouth and poored some of the potion into Lina's mouth after pinching her nose closed. Lina reflexivley swallowed and Kagome was amazed to see Lina's face go from pale to a more healthy color.

Just then, Mirouku, Sango, Kimiko, Shippo, Jaken, and the pets ran into the room. "What happened out there? where did all those creatures come from?" asked Sango, her hands holding Hiraikotsu ready to throw the giant boomerang at any foe that presented itself. "Lina seemed to recognize what the monsters were," said Kagome as Kimiko and Shippo ran up to hug her legs and confirm that neither her or Inuyasha had been injured. "I assume they were some kind of demons since my arrows turned them to ashes," she continued. Rin spoke up next and said, "None of them smelled like youkai to me, but that giant spider thing Lina-sama saved me from was more like one of Naraku's puppets than a living creature." Sesshomaru glanced up from a scroll he had retrieved from his library and said, "I believe they were from a different dimension, Lina-sama mentioned something about returning to the Abyss when she fought with a large flaming monster. You can see the hole it made when she kicked him into the ground." Mirouku paled as he considered the size of the humanoid crater he had seen outside to Lina's size. "She kicked that thing into the ground hard enough to make that hole?" he exclaimed. Kagome nodded, distracted as she heard Lina's heart beat speed up a little. ::Hmm, maybe this will work:: Kagome said to herself before she removed the necklace holding the Shikon Jewel from around her neck and placed the jewel above Lina's heart. The jewel started pulsing in synch with Lina's heart beat and Kagome watched as the cuts and scrapes on Lina's body that she could see started to heal rapidly. "Looks like I was right. After a year in my possesion and being purified, the jewel is strengthening Lina's goddess blood since I got rid of the evil inside it!" said Kagome with a smile. Kaede smiled at her student and nodded, while Inuyasha rubbed his mate's ears and caused Kagome to purr as she leaned into his caresses. "Sesshomaru, is my old room still the way I left it?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru clearly had to think about this for a minute before he said, "I think so. I'm pretty sure I was to disgusted by your scent in the past to even enter that room. I'd forgotten about it in fact." Inuyasha swept Kagome up bridal style and carried her out the door to his old room, despite her complaints and demands to be let down. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru blushed as his ears told him Inuyasha was passionatley rewarding Kagome for helping Lina. Kaede glanced at the Taiyoukai and chuckled before saying, "Ah, to be young and carefree again. Kimiko, Shippo, go play with Rin. Sango and Mirouku, got rest, yee pushed yourselves to the limit helping me with that barrier before rushing out here. Sesshomaru and I will watch over Lina-sama and call thee if we need thee." Sesshomaru turned to Jaken and said, "Jaken, keep an eye on the children and pets. If any of them get hurt, I will punish you." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Right away sir!" squawked Jaken before running off after the kids and tripping over Flamie's tail as he exited the room. Sesshomaru sighed as Mirouku and Sango followed the pets out. ::I wonder if I should dismiss Jaken from my service. No, Rin would never forgive me and I would lose my main form of entertainment at home:: Sesshomaru said to himself.

::Why do I always get stuck babysitting these brats?:: Jaken asked himself. The little toad sat in the shade of a tree as he watched Shippo, Rin, and Kimiko play hide and track with the pets. "Seven... eight... nine... ten! Ready or not, here I come!" said Shippo as he opened his eyes and scanned the courtyard they were playing in with all his senses. A small waterfall fell into a pond with a stream running out of it and under a small wooden bridge before passing through the wall and into the baths. Several small groups of trees covered the yard with shade and provided likeley hiding spots for Flamie, who couldn't climb very well and would ofter hide out of sight of the others. On the edge of the courtyard, many large rocks were piled forming an intricate series of small valleys and mountains. Shippo's ears cuaght the sound of disturbed stones falling and he was over by the rocks in an instant. Shippo's nose told him Flamie was nearby, but he couldn't see the little dragon anywhere. Then the soft rustle of fabric in one of the caves reached his ears. Shippo darted into the cave and found Kimiko frozen in fear of a large poisonous spider. Shippo's new dagger was in his hands quicker than Kimiko could see and then he had sliced the spider in two. Shippo then scooped up Kimiko in his arms and carried her over to where Jaken was. "Jaken, there was a poisonous spider on one of the caves. It was pretty big, so you might want to check around the others to make sure there isn't a colony of them," said Shippo. Jaken grudgingly nodded but didn't move to do anything as Shippo set Kimiko down and ruffled her hair before resuming his hunt for Rin, Flamie, and Kudora. Smelling a faint trace of Flamie near one of the clearings, Shippo darted into the circle of trees only to find no one there. ::Strange, Flamie isn't usually this good.:: Shippo thought. Walking over the bridge, Shippo suddenly swung himself underneath the wooden bridge to tag Rin. The girl had been gripping the bottom of the bridge so that he wouldn't see her, but had forgotten her claws might have pierced the top of the bridge. Shippo had felt Rin's claws and knew where she was instantly. "Nice try Rin, but you'll have to do better!" said Shippo with a grin. Rin scowled and pushed Shippo into the stream before swinging herself back up onto the bridge and joining Kimiko. Shippo slimbed out of the stream and shook himself dry before checking for any sign of Kudora. The fire cat's scent led him to the water fall, and Shippo found Kudora curled up in a small hole behind the falling water. "Good hiding place Kudora, you're the only one who could fit in there!" he said with a grin as she jumped to his shoulder. Shippo searched the rest of the courtyard for Flamie, but failed to find the dragon. Finally returning to the rocks, Shippo looked around again but still didn't see the little dragon. "Where is he?" asked Shippo as he sat down on a warm rock to think. Shippo suddenly found himself flipped into the air and then pounced on by Flamie. The little dragon started licking Shippo without mercy until Shippo exclaimed, "All right, all right, You win!" inbetween fits of laughter. Flamie stopped his tickle attack and sat up, grinning a dragon grin that would have an enemy wetting their pants if it was directed at them. "So how come I didn't see you?" asked Shippo. Flamie lay down and closed his eyes, then seemed to harden into rock and assume the coloration of the rocks around him. "Now that is cool!" said Shippo as he realized he had sat on Flamie's head without knowing it.

Sick room  
Sesshomaru sighed as he watched Lina's steady breathing cause her chest to rise and fall regularly. The Taiyoukai couldn't explain why he felt the need to stay by the demi-goddess's side through her recovery. ::Maybe it is because she is in a sense Rin's mother. She did turn Rin into my daughter, so my instincts are making me protect her:: Sesshomaru continued his internal debate, unaware that two pairs of eyes were watching him from the doorway. Sango and Kagome slipped away and after getting out of Sesshomaru's hearing range the two women grinned at each other. "I know that look in his eyes, it is the same one Inuyasha has when he looks at me and thinks I'm asleep!" said Kagome with a grin. Sango nodded. "Mirouku has the same look most of the time he sees me, at least when he isn't thinking hentai thoughts," she said. "So what do we do? Slip a love potion into their drinks after Lina recovers?" asked Kagome. "I have a better idea, but we'll need Mirouku to help and we'll have to wait till Lina is awake," said Sango with a grin. Inside, Sesshomaru continued his internal debate, even his superior hearing unable to hear the plotting of two women that would result in his life being turned upside down.

Outside  
"Little brats, give that back!" yelled Jaken as he chased after Kimiko. The hanyou girl giggled as she easily kept out of Jaken's reach, the Staff of Heads held tight in her grasp. "Rin, catch!" yelled Kimiko before throwing the staff to her cousin. Rin caught the staff and immediatley sprang to the top of the tree Jaken had been sitting under. Rin grinned as Jaken awkwardly started climbing up the tree after her. Lying down on the branch she was on, Rin almost looked like she was sleeping if it weren't for the grin on her face and the twinkle in her eyes visible to the others. After a few minutes, Jaken had almost reached Rin. Just before his hand could close on the staff, Rin's tail grabbed it and dropped it into Shippo's waiting hands. Rin then grabbed Jaken and dropped to the ground, since she didn't want him breaking a leg trying to get down the tree. Shippo ran off and Jaken ran after him. Shippo suddenly used his kitsune magic to make a bunch of duplicates of himself and the staff. "Okay Jaken, guess which one is real and you get the staff," said all the Shippos in sync. Jaken looked at all the Shippo's carefully before suddenly closing his eyes in conectration. Shippo let out a yelp of surprise as the Staff of Heads tried to blast him with fire. Jaken lunged foreward and grabbed the flaming staff as the illusion Shippos faded from sight. Shippo regained his senses as Jaken aimed the staff at him and flames flew out of the old man's head at Shippo. "kasei doragon kokyuu!" yelled Shippo as he raised one hand to his mouth and blew into the foxfire held in the hand. A giant flame blast shot from Shippo's hand and overwhelmed Jaken's attack, frying the toad youkai. Jaken fell over on his face as his body registered extreme pain everywhere. Seeing as Jaken's clothes were starting to burn, Rin tossed him into the pond to put him out. Jaken floated on the surface of the pond, not reacting when Kimiko started poking him with a stick. Kudora waded into the pool and pawed at Jaken. Getting no response, she pushed him under the ice cold water fall. That woke Jaken up and he scrambled out of the pool and ran into the castle.

Sick room  
Lina groaned, becoming aware of a bright pink light shining in her eyes. "What the heck happened to me?" she moaned. Lina felt a cup being pressed to her lips and carefully swallowed the contents, the ice cold water immediatley easing her sore throat. At the same time, the pink light dimmed and disappeared. Glancing around, Lina saw she was in Sesshomaru's castle in a bed surrounded by the adults. Kagome smiled and said, "Good, you're awake. You've been asleep for three solid days!" Lina wondered what she had done to make her body rest that long. Then the memories of the battle caught up to her and she sat up. "What about the demons? Did I get rid of the Balor? Was anyone hurt?" Everyone sweat dropped at Lina's sudden demanding tone and Inuyasha said, "If by demons you mean those things that were attacking the castle, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and I took care of most of them." Kagome placed her hand on Lina's forehead and said, "You beat that big flaming demon, then you grabbed it and flew up into the air with it. We lost sight of you and then there was this big explosion. Sesshomaru caught you as you fell from the sky. You were burned pretty badly and your armor was gone." Lina sighed in relief. "Okay let me explain a few things. Those creatures were a race of demons called Tanar'ri. They live in a diferent plane than us called the Abyss. The giant one I fought was a Balor, the most powerful of the Tanar'ri. When a Balor dies, it's body explodes as a last attack against it's foes. That was the explosion you saw. It took all my remaining power to shield my self since I was at the center of the explosion. I sruvived, but the huge drain on my strength caused me to faint. I'm guessing you guys nursed me back to health?" Kaede and Kagome nodded, but before anyone could say anything, the doors to the room burst open to reveal the children. Rin immediatley ran up and carefully climbed on top of Lina, murmuring "Lina-sama!" as she nuzzled the demigoddes and purred, her tail wagging rapidly. Kimiko was doing much the same thing with Lina's free arm, while Shippo bounced up and down with happiness to see Lina well again. All the adults smiled at the children's antics and gently told them Lina needed to eat before she could play with them. Padme brought in a tray with some chicken dumpling soup and Rin embarassed Lina by insisting on feeding her. Rin perched on Lina's bed side and spooned each bite of soop into Lina's mouth. When the soup was done, Lina said, "I think I need a little more rest, I'll see you all tomorrow." before she snuggled up under the covers and fell asleep. Everyone tiptoed out of the room, careful not to disturb her. Sesshomaru was the last to leave and he looked back over his shoulder at the sleeping woman. "Arigato for saving Rin's life Lina-chan," he said softly before closing the door.

Okay, now that Lina's okay, I'll start hooking her up with Sesshy. You've allready seen he cares about her more than normal, but he'll need a little help from the others to realize what that means.  
  
Attacks used this chapter  
Shippo: kasei doragon kokyuu(Force of flames dragon breath)


	27. Locked in a room

**Roar of the Dragon: And now the big chapter you've all been waiting for, Sesshy and Lina start to fall in love!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Oh My Goddess. The only characters I own are Kimiko, Flamie, Kudora, Hiyruu, and Lina.  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
**  
_Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?  
  
Dumber then a Moogle ass: No more near deaths, the worst injuries will be broken bones from now on!  
  
crazyhanyoued: Again, I apologize, I'm glad you are still willing to read my story!  
  
FieryDemonFox: Well, what else would you call Jaken besides the designated baby sitter?  
  
Lone-Puppy: The pairing begins, right about... NOW!  
  
InuLvr4eva: I was afraid of that, sorry I made it to long for you.  
  
Dark Knight Gafgar: I know you might not read this for a while, but I read your review and I am flattered that you would read my story. I love your Metroid Fugitive and I hope you update soon. As for the WW2 stuff, I don't think I want to try to figure out how to explain an atomic bomb to Inuyasha and his friends for a while. Also, since I am an American, my perspective on WW2 is a little bit skewed towards the US and I don't think I can acuratley represent the Japanese view.  
  
MyWay: Yes, I don't see any other use for Jaken besides watching Rin, and she is now old enough to defend herself. But Rin likes Jaken, since he was her protector when Sesshy wasn't around.  
  
singergirl22: To bad you got hooked on the story near the end, but I hope you like the sequel the same as this one!  
  
jim hawking jr: Thanks, I thought it was kind of below my previous ones in quality.  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: Jaken can smell things, and he knows the smell of his staff better than anyone else would besides Sesshy. So Jaken used his nose to keep track of the real staff. Umm, I'm going to say no on this attack, I basically took Sasuke's fireball attack from the first Naruto collection and renamed it.  
  
Dark Inu Fan: You'll see in this chapter what the girls have planned, but the full moon will be involved.  
  
She-Devil18: Not devil, dragon! DRAGON! Why does everyone seem to think all dragons are evil?!  
  
whitetiger-isabella: Thank you for the compliment  
  
inuyashasdragonballs: I read through your story, pretty good plot so far, but don't just stick to Disney Movies.  
  
chrisy12: Exactly the points I was trying to empthasize in that chapter.  
  
Story Weaver1: Glad you liked the hide and seek part, I thought that Rin's actions were more like something Inuyasha or Sesshy might do in the same situation.  
_  
**AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech**

**::Thoughts:  
"Speech"  
)Inu-youkai language(  
SOUND EFFECT  
Line across page = time passes change of view**

**{talking mind to mind}  
**  
Lina was bored. Even though she had recovered completely, her powers hadn't yet fully recharged, leaving her weak and unable to move around much. If she had been at home, Lina would simply have eaten a bar of Swiss chocolate since that was her alternate power source to recharge her powers. However, Kagome could not find Swiss chocolate anywhere in the future, it seemed all the stores were out. (AN: I stole it all for myself!) "Lina-sama would you like to read to us?" asked Rin as she poked her head into Lina's room, giving Lina the sad little puppy eyes that usually got her what she wanted with Sesshomaru. Shippo and Kimiko also looked into the room and smiled their most charming smiles. Lina grinned and said, "Sure Rin, what book do you want me to read?" Rin ran in, followed by Kimiko, Shippo, Flamie, and Kudora. Rin sat on the edge of Lina's bed with Shippo and Kimiko while the firecat and dragon sat on the floor. Rin handed Lina the book she had brought saying, "Aunt Kagome gave it to me for my birthday, but I haven't had a chance to read it yet." Lina looked at the cover of the book and smiled as she saw the title. "The Wizard of Oz. This used to be one of my favorite stories growing up," said Lina as she opened the book.  
  
An hour later, Lina glanced up from her reading, to see Kagome leaning against the doorway smiling at her. "Looks like some one couldn't resist Rin's puppy eyes when she asked them to read," said Kagome. "Well, I'm pretty much stuck here in bed since I can't get any Swiss chocolate, so reading to them is the best way to entertain myself. Besides, it has been a long time since I read The Wizard of Oz," said Lina. "Do you all like the story so far?" asked Kagome. Shippo, Rin, and Kimiko all nodded and Kagome noticed Kudora and Flamie seemed to be nodding as well. So who is your favorite character so far?" she asked. "I like the Tin Man, he reminds me of Inuyasha. Tough on the outside but all kind and loving inside," said Shippo. "I like the Scarecrow. He acts like Mirouku does around Sango, stupid," said Rin with a mischevious twinkle in her eyes. Kimiko said, "I like the Cowardly Lion. He's like Uncle Fluffy. Fuzzy, warm, and kind." Kagome grinned at that discription of Sesshomaru, even after all these years she couldn't forget how he looked the first time she encountered him when he was cold and almost heartless. "If you are interested, there are other books in the Oz series that I can bring next time I visit," said Lina as she marked their place with a ribbon Rin had given her. Rin grinned and said, "I would like that alot Lina-sama!" Lina scowled and said, "I thought I told you before, just call me Lina!" Rin blinked and bowed to Lina, somehow managing to remain sitting on the bed while she bowed, and say "Gomen, Lina, but I do respect you the same way I respect my father." Befroe Lina could reply, Padme walked into the room and said, "Lady Rin, it is time for lunch. If your friends and you would follow me, I have prepared a picnic for you." The kids all followed Padme happily out to eat, while Kagome took Lina's trey back to the kitchen. Lina dozed off, glad she had found a way to break the monotony of her days.

* * *

Later that night, Lina woke up when she sensed someone at the door to her room. Looking up, she saw Rin, dressed in her sleeping kimono, standing in the doorway. "Rin, is something wrong?" asked Lina. Rin ran over and hugged Lina tightly, as if afraid Lina would disappear any second. "I had a nightmare where a dark figure carrying a scythe came into your room! The cloaked figure cut you in half and your spirit was dragged down into hell!" sobbed Rin. Lina's eyes narrowed as she surveyed the room. "Rin, I am fine. There is nothing here that could hurt me, especially after Kagome and Mirouku warded the room against evil," murmured Lina as she gently stroaked Rin's hair to calm her down. "Lina, could I sleep here tonight?" asked Rin. Lina smiled and said, "Of course. I'll sing a song of sleep so you aren't troubled by any bad dreams," Rin scrambled under the covers with Lina, pulling out a pillow she had some how slipped under her kimono. Lina smiled at the girl and started singing All Through the Night by Peter, Paul, & Mary.  
  
_Sleep my child and peace attend thee, all through the night.  
Guardian angels God will send thee, all through the night.  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber steeping I, my loved one, watch am keeping, all through the night.  
_  
Rin's eyes started to close as a warm feeling of peace and safety fell over her. Lina kept singing as Shining Friendship appeared and joined her voice with Lina's. The angel looked a little worse for wear, but Lina was so happy to see her angel that she didn't care and kept on singing.  
  
_Angels watching ever 'round thee, all through the night In thy slumbers close surround thee, all through the night Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber steeping I, my loved one, watch am keeping, all through the night.  
_  
Lina let the last note fade and smiled at Rin, who was fast asleep next to her. Shining Friendship lightly kissed Rin on the cheek before disappearing. Lina smiled and lay back down, her mind at ease thanks to the song and the strangely comforting presence of Rin.

* * *

The next day, Lina finally recovered enough to walk by herself to the toilet. Shining Friendship helped Kagome take care of Lina, also acting as a guard for the door and not letting anyone but Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru in to check on Lina when she was sleeping. The next day, Lina was able to move to a chair outside and watched the kids instead of Jaken. Little Hiyruu was being given a piggyback ride by Shippo around the courtyard, squealing with delight as Shippo ran, jumped, and soared through the air. Lina smiled as she watched Rin and Kimiko wading in the pond in the middle of the courtyard. ::I wonder if this is what it is like to have children.:: she said to herself. ::I wonder if I'll ever meet the perfect man for me, the one I can marry and spend the rest of my life with?:: The memory of singing Rin to sleep had stayed fixed in her mind for the last few nights, making her feel there was something special about Rin that she just didn't realize. A sudden shriek split the air and Lina looked up to find Shippo had done a cannon ball into the pond and drenched Rin and Kimiko with cold water. Hiyruu giggled at the girls from his position on the shore on Kudora's back. Rin and Kimiko both looked at each other and started chasing Shippo with the intention of maiming him for soaking them. Lina sighed as she yelled, "Don't make me come over there!" to keep the girls from seriously wounding Shippo.

* * *

"Lina, we're moving you to a guest room today," said Kagome the next day as she brought Lina some oatmeal for breakfast. The demi goddess blinked then shrugged and started eating her food. The other adults stopped by to chat, and then Lina found herself being carried upstairs to one of the guest rooms by Sesshomaru. As they entered the room, Lina saw a comfortable bed all ready as well as a large window overlooking a garden full of beautiful flowers and fountains. As Sesshomaru moved to allow Lina to see out the window, the door to the room suddenly slammed shut. Sesshomaru whirled around and placed Lina on the bed before trying to open the door. A flare of energy threw Sesshomaru across the room. The same thing happened when he tried the window. "Inuyasha, I know you're behind this," yelled Sesshomaru, "Let us out now!" "Sorry Sesshomaru, Inuyasha didn't have anything to do with this," said Kagome through the door. "Mirouku accidently droped one of his most powerful sealing sutras on the door when he bumped into it. None of us can remove the sutra or open the door. I would advise you not try the window, the sutra's effect extends to all the exits of the room. Mirouku says it will wear off in a week. Until then, I'm afraid you're stuck there." Sesshomaru groaned and looked at Lina, who was extremly ticked off about this unexpected development. "Kagome, how am I going to eat? Sesshomaru might be able to survive for a week without food, but I need to regain my energy by eating." There were the sounds of a quick conference outside, then Inuyasha's voice came through the door. "Sesshomaru, don't all the rooms have a lift in them to bring food up from the kitchen? I'm pretty sure I remember we stuffed Jaken in one once and stopped the lift while it was half way between two floors." Sesshomaru grinned at that memory, then turned to examine the walls. Tapping lightly on each one as he walked around the room. Finally, he found the lift's cover beside Lina's bed. "I found it," said Sesshomaru with a grin. "I'm marking the front edge with a crescent moon to make sure you know which lift goes to this room. Send up some clothes for Lina and myself first, then some food and any other necessities." "Will do!" said Inuyasha. The lift was soon lowered then came back up with several folded kimonos for each of the room's occupants on it. A tray of food soon followed, a futon for Sesshomaru to use on the floor, and then Lina's duffle bag.  
  
"Don't you dare look Sesshomaru," said Lina as she changed from the simple clothes she had been wearing the last few days into one of the kimonos gratefully. Sesshomaru obediently kept his eyes adverted, though he could catch just a bit of Lina's reflection on the window out of the corner of his left eye. Blushing at the accidental glimpse. Sesshomaru raised his tail as a blindfold. Lina finished changing, glancing back at Sesshomaru from time to time as she did so, but never caught him peeking. She grinned at the sight of him using his tail as a blindfold and said, "You can look now Sesshomaru." The taiyoukai turned around slowly, ready to cover his eyes if he saw something inappropriate. Lina giggled at the look on his face and said, "I'm not trying to trick you Sesshomaru, and I know you aren't like Mirouku!" Sesshomaru snorted and said, "This Sesshomaru is above such things. He does not see why you humans are so fascinated with members of the opposite sex." Lina stared at Sesshomaru for a second then burt out in laughter. Sesshomaru's expression turned to surprise as he saw Lina, arguably one of the sanest of the people he knew, start pounding the floor as tears of mirth poored down her cheeks. "Sesshomaru, obviously, you have never experienced a female inu youkai in heat!" Lina managed to gasp out. "I seen enough dogs mating in my era that I can safely say that you would find a female of your species in heat irresistable!" Mirouku's laughter was heard beyond the door then a loud SMACK indicating that Sango's Hiraikotsu had met Mirouku's head very quickly.

* * *

Lina sighed as she relaxed in the large bathtub in the bathing room conected to the bedroom. She had woken up early and decided a soak in warm water was just what her body needed to get back in shape. "Ahh, this feels nice. Why is it that the baths in this time seem to be so much more refreshing and relaxing than the ones in my time?" Lina asked the air around her. Taking a deep breath, Lina dunked her head under water to rinse the shampoo and conditioner from her hair. She then stood up with her eyes closed to grab a towel. Just then the door, which she had forgotten to lock, opened. Lina reflexivley turned to see a buck naked Sesshomaru rapidly develope a nose bleed standing in the door way. Lina suddenly remembered her state of undress and ducked back under the water, leaving only her head above the water. Sesshomaru rapidly stuffed his nose with some small cloths used for scrubbing and ran out of the room. ::Oh Kami-sama, he saw me naked! And I saw him naked!:: Lina mentally repeated to herself as she quickly dried herself off and pulled on her clothes. Opening the door, she leaned out with her eyes closed. "Sesshomaru? I'm sorry about that, I thought you were still asleep in your futon so I didn't lock the door." Sesshomaru glanced up from banging his head against the wall to keep down the perverted thoughts that were starting to fill it. "It was my fault Lina, I was half asleep and didn't notice you had left your bed. I should have listened carefully for your prescense. I apologize for embarassing you," said Sesshomaru. Lina blushed slightly and said, "How about we forget this ever happened?" Sesshomaru nodded and walked into the bathroom to take his turn with the bath as Lina brushed out her hair, trying to get the image of a nude Sesshomaru out of her head.

* * *

That evening, Lina was eating dinner on the bed and watching the moon rize through the large window of the room. A slight movement beside her notified her that Sesshomaru had joined her in looking out the window. "The full moon certainly is majestic," said Sesshomaru quietly. Lina nodded and said, "I thought you would have prefered the crescent moon, since that is your family's crest." Sesshomaru turned to look at Lina with one raised eyebrow as he said, "My mother always said the full moon is the symbol of peace and tranquility, something a ruler often seeks after the trials of running his kingdom tire him out. It is also when the light of the moon is at it's greatest, just before it starts to deminish." Lina blinked several times then smiled. "That was very poetic, I didn't know you were such a romantic Sesshomaru," she said. Sesshomaru smiled slightly and said, "Inuyasha would disagree with you. He may think I have very little emotion, but that is just so I don't revel my true feelings to an enemy. I studied many great youkai and human poets in my youth, as well as politics and buisness and economics to ensure I could sucessfully take over the managment of the Western lands when my father died. I didn't expect to have to take his place the day he went to fight against Ryukotsusei the dragon. That day was when I had to harden my heart to take on the burden of being the Taiyoukai and surpress my grief over my father's death." Lina squeezed his shoulder, trying to ease the pain that buried memories were bringing Sesshomaru. The two stayed together watching the moon, content to be in eachother's company.

* * *

The next few days passed rapidly, much to Lina's surprise. She found Sesshomaru to be an excellent partner for discussing feudal era poetry, a favorite subject of hers. Sesshomaru also discussed Rin's care with Lina, since he knew Rin would soon enter the age where she would start to mature. Lina was a great help to Sesshomaru in this aspect, detailing all kinds of problems a young girl could face upon hitting puberty and how to deal with them. Sesshomaru took many notes, sometimes asking questions to clarify Lina's comments. By the end of the week, Sesshomaru was glad he hadn't been born a girl, judging by the fact that he would have bled, suffered from wild mood swings, and been a bottle of raging hormones once a week every month. Lina maganged to use her powers to create an image of what Sesshomaru would look like as a girl and the Taiyoukai was ashamed to admit that Inuyasha's joke about not being able to tell the difference was mostly correct, except that his female version happened to have certain, assets, that his normal body lacked. The evenings were spent eating and watching the moon, while Lina told Sesshomaru the legends of the constelations from her time. []  
  
The end of the week was announced by the fact that Rin kept trying to open the door to the room every five minutes, apparantly developing an immunity to the sutra's flare of power after the tenth attack on her. Sesshomaru finally told Rin to stop trying to open the door, since Lina would sense when the sutra finally ran out of power. Rin simply said, "Hai Sesshomaru-otou-sama!" and sat down by the door to wait for it to open. Jaken soon joined her, pacing up and down in front of the door as he muttered, "How dreadful this must be for Lord Sesshomaru! He's stuck in that room with that mortal wench!" WHAM! Jaken looked up at Rin from the bottom of the Jaken shaped crater that Rin had bashed him into with a mallet she had pulled out of thin air. "Don't you dare say bad things about Lina-sama! She risked her life to save all of us and you think you can get away with insulting her?" yelled Rin, her eyes going red with anger. Jaken promptly wet his pants as he scrambled to get away from the enraged girl. BAM! The door to the room suddenly flew across the hall, smashing Jaken into the wall. Lina sweatdropped as she stared at the empty door way. "I guess I don't know my own strength," she said to Sesshomaru, who was staring wide eyed at what Lina had just done. "Obviously," he replied with sarcasm dripping off his tounge. Rin broke out of her suprised shock and tackled Sesshomaru's leg. "Sesshomaru-otou-sama! Sesshomaru-otou-sama! Sesshomaru-otou-sama!" she chanted as her tail proceded to dust the floor behind her so fast that everyone started coufghing from the dust it kicked up. By this point, the others had arrived and were grinning at the family reunion between Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin then tackled Lina for a hug, purring loudly as she did so. Lina grinned and struggled to pry Rin's vice like grip off her leg. "Come on Rin, I need that leg to stand on!" exclaimed Lina just before she lost her balance and fell forewards into Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru was unprepared for Lina's sudden fall and fell backwards himself, resulting in Lina lying on top of him in a sugestive position and their lips touching. ::Oh no, I kissed him!:: Lina screeched to herself as she felt her face getting red.  
  
Rin quickly scrambled off Lina, apologizing over and over for knocking her over. Lina blushed and climbed to her feet, promising Rin it wasn't a problem. Lina then dragged Kagome and Sango off for some girl talk in the large women's hotspring. Sesshomaru was in shock, his eyes looked like he was trying to see only his nose and his pupils were very tiny. Inuyasha waved his hand in front of his brother's face a few times then said, "Looks like he fainted. Come on Mirouku, we'll have to revive him." The two grabbed Sesshomaru's arms and dragged him to Padme's kitchen with Rin, Kimiko, Shippo, and Hiyruu following with the pets. Once there, Inuyasha filled a large bucket with water and carefully dripped a single drop onto Sesshomaru's forehead. He repeated this process until Sesshomaru's hand shot up and grabbed his neck. "I suggest you stop before I make you the centerpiece for Padme's dinner tonight," growled the Taiyoukai. Inuyasha gulped and grinnd weakly. "Would you believe it was Mirouku's idea?" he asked.  
  
The womens' hotspring 

"I can't believe that happened!" groaned Lina as she sank into the hot spring. Kagome started shampooing Lina's hair while Sango rubbed the demi goddess's back. "But you didn't jump up right away," said Kagome, "does that mean you liked the kiss?" Lina blushed and lowered her head below the water so her friends wouldn't see the redness tinting her cheeks. Sango grinned and winked at Kagome before saying, "I think she did. Look at that blush!" exclaimed Sango. Lina growled and used her control of the water to send a huge wave at Kagome and Sango. The two women were unable to dodge the large wave and got soaked. A huge water fight broke out and at the end all three women were laughing as they collapsed in the much lower hot spring. After drying themselves off, the women changed from their swimsuits to their normal clothes and walked back inside. There they found the kids watching their fathers squabbling over a bag of potato chips. Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's immaturity while Sango sighed and proceded to beat Mirouku with Hiraikotsu.  
  
Okay, I hit writer's block about how to end this chapter, but then I came up with an idea that extends the story one more chapter at least. I promise, at the end of the next chapter, Lina and Sesshomaru will either be madly in love or really close to it. I can't do serious romance worth beans! ( )


	28. Lina and Sesshy become mates

**Roar of the Dragon: I think all you readers will enjoy this chapter, there's some fluff, a little Jaken bashing, and some heavy drama. Unfortuneatley, I'm starting my first year of college on August 25. I don't know if this story will be finished by then, but I will have Sesshy and Lina as mates by that time. After the 25, udpates might be few until I get adjusted to college life unless I can get alot of typing done up in the next two weeks.**  
  
**_Special notes for all the authors reading this story: I found a great site for generating characters, attacks, and scenarios for stories. the address is http:www. seventhsanctum .com (remove spaces) and I found it quite useful for making the description of two of the characters introduced in this chapter.  
_**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Oh My Goddess. The only characters I own are Kimiko, Flamie, Kudora, Hiyruu, and Lina.  
  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.  
  
Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?  
**  
_Dumber then a Moogle ass: As you will see, Sesshy will have no choice but to kiss Lina on purpouse soon!  
  
crazyhanyoued: I think I've got the fluff covered, but if I need help, I'll drop a review off for one of the earlier chapters of your fic.  
  
FieryDemonFox: Just wait till you see what I have planned for Sesshy and Lina next!  
  
InuLvr4eva: Sesshy needs all the help he can get. So, being the kind and helpful author I am, I gave him some.  
  
MyWay: Renember, Jaken constantly says the wrong thing to Sesshomaru. Besides, he doesn't like any of the others, so he insults them regularly.  
  
Akihanah: Glad you've returned. I think I've got the fluff going through my head 24/7 now, so there shouldn't be any problem.  
  
Lone-Puppy: This was the last bag till Kagome restocked her backpack, so they all wanted to hog the bag. You also forgot, Sesshy was in on the fighting to!  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: Thanks for the compliment, I looked through your favorites and found Zero 2: The Never Ending War, which gave my creativity a bit of a jumpstart. I think you'll like this chapter.  
  
She-Devil18: They really get together in this chapter. I thought I made it kind of obvious that they would get together eventually.  
  
chrisy12: I'm sure any girl who is a fan of Inuyasha would have the same reaction.  
  
Story Weaver1: Umm, I'm not going to actually show Rin hitting puberty, because I'm way to embarassed to go up to my mom and ask her what happened during puberty for her since I am a guy with no sisters, so I can't get a realistic female outlook. All I know are the periods start then and the umm, breasts start to grow bigger._  
  
**AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech ::Thoughts:  
"Speech"  
)Inu-youkai language(  
SOUND EFFECT  
Line across page = time passes change of view {talking mind to mind}  
**  
Sesshomaru stared at the large pile of paperwork sitting on his desk and mentally cursed the fates that had made him have to deal with a weeks worth of buisness because of his imprompto vacation. ::I just hope Jaken was able to take care of the minor details:: sighed Sesshomaru as he put down his afternoon cup of tea to start sorting through the papers for the most urgent. A few minutes into his sorting, Sesshomaru found a letter that bore a scent that was very familiar to him and not very welcome. Breaking the seal on the letter, the Taiyoukai sighed, "What does she want now? I hope she isn't trying to get me to kill off some human villages again, I've had enough of that." Sesshomaru started reading through the letter, taking another sip of his tea. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he spat out the tea in surprise before double checking to make sure her had read the letter correctly. Sesshomaru's face paled as he saw the same words he thought he had. Jumping up, Sesshomaru ran into the courtyard where Inuyasha was giving Hiyruu a piggy back ride while the other kids played tag. "Inuyasha, I have bad news! SHE is coming to visit!" exclaimed Sesshomaru as he skidded to a stop in the courtyard. Inuyasha's face turned pale and he gulped visibly. "When?" he asked. "In three days!" replied Sesshomaru. "We need to tell the others about this," said Inuyasha and the two quickly gathered everyone except Jaken in the castle dining room. "What is the problem Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome as she looked at the nervously pacing Taiyoukai.  
  
Sesshomaru held up the letter and said, "I found this letter among the paperwork awaiting me after my involuntary vacation this past week. It says that my grandmother, Lady Nishi, is coming to visit. My grandmother hates humans and hanyou, and even if you leave now, she could smell your scents around the castle and would track you down. I think the best plan would be to show you are my guests, then she can not touch you. The real problem is that she is bringing a prospective mate whom I have met before, the dragoness Zusi. She is the same as my grandmother as well as being a whore. If my grandmother gets her way, I will be forced to accept Zusi as my mate!" Inuyasha had been silent up to this point and now spoke up. "Zusi, you mean that annoying little girl who tried to pull off my ears when I was a pup and always goaded you into hitting me behind mother and father's backs?" he asked. When Sesshomaru nodded, Inuyasha's face turned to a pleading expression as he said, "I don't suppose you would let me just whipe her out with my Kaze no Kizu?" he asked. Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Much as I wish I could let you, that would start a war." Lina glanced around the table then said, "What if I pretended to be Sesshomaru's mate? You've told me that Inu-youkai mate for life and once a mating mark is made, the union is unbreakable." Sesshomaru blinked then started thinking. "That could probably work, but can you make yourself look and smell like a inu-youkai Lina? That would make the whole thing more convincing, since the last my grandmother knew, I hated humans." Lina nodded and seemed to blur for a second before resolidifying into her normal form except you could see the star marking on her forehead, she had elfish ears, and claws on her hands. A blue chinese dress with a golden phoenix on the side covered her body and a long piece of cloth was arching over her head and wrapped around her arms while seeming to be moving in an unfelt breeze. "How does this look?" she asked her suprised audiance.  
  
Sesshomaru's gaze froze on Lina, never had he seen such a beautiful sight in his life than the bitch before him. (AN: To Sesshy, a bitch is a female youkai of his species, not a derogatory term) Inside Sesshy's body, his heart was doing cartwheels as he fell head over heels in love. Mirouku glanced at Sesshomaru and snickered to himself. ::Looks like the mighty Sesshomaru has been overcome by love. I never thought I would see him display that much feeling for anyone besides Rin. I'll have to give him a few tips on how to behave if he really wants to convince this Lady Nishi that Lina is his mate.:: "I see only one problem with this plan," said Sango suddenly. Everyone turned to look at the taijiya. "At some point, Lina will do something to anger Jaken and he will yell at her and call her a worthless human or something like that. Then the whole plan is doomed," said Sango. "I believe I can fix that," said Inuyasha with a grin. He walked out of the room and the rest of the group soon heard the sounds of a beating being administered. Inuyasha walked back in soon after the sounds stopped. "What did you do with him Otou-sama?" asked Kimiko from her seat on the floor with Flamie in her lap. "I convinced him that he didn't feel good and should stay in his room for a week to get better," said Inuyasha. "I'll just place my sutra on the room to keep him in there,"said Mirouku as he got up and walked towards the little toad's room, the one room most guests to the castle made sure they knew the location of so they could avoid it. "I'll instruct the servants that Lina is to be called Lady Lina until after my grandmother and Zusi have left," said Sesshomaru as he left the others to prepare themselves as they would for the visit.  
  
"Lina, does this plan mean I get to call you Oka-san from now on?" asked Rin as the two walked through the gardens later that afternoon. Lina looked up from the flower she had been smelling and smiled at Rin. "Yes it does Rin, and I hope that I can act well enough to fool this Lady Nishi." Rin smiled and tackled Lina in a hug purring "Oka-san!" as she nuzzled Lina and wrapped her tail about Lina's leg while she purred happily. Lina smiled and patted Rin's head. Once again, Lina felt content, like some primal instinct had been appeased. ::Maybe I'm getting to into pretending to be an Inu-youkai mother:: she thought to herself. Still, Lina couldn't resist purring back to Rin as she let go of Lina's leg and shyly took her handto continue their walk. Up above their heads, Sesshomaru watched them both with a feeling of contentment. The sight of the two acting like mother and daughter actually seemed perfect to him. Sesshomaru shuddered to think of what would happen to Rin if his grandmother had her way with this proposed mating. Zusi would definitley be cruel to his daughter, never mind that she wasn't Lina's. If this plan didn't work, he would simply force Rin to go with Lina to her time to be raised in safety there. ::That would be for the best, Rin would be safe and I could die happy knowing that she was well cared for by Lina and Kagome::

* * *

Two days later, a carriage drawn by two dragons resembling Aun-Un, but with only one head, pulled up in front of the castle gate followed by about ten guards on similar dragon steeds. One of the guards dismounted and ran up to open the carriage door for the occupants. Out stepped Lady Nishi. She looked young, but a few wrinkles at the edge of her hairline showed that she wore make up or used an illusion to mask her face. She had narrow green eyes and was of tall height and has a voluptuous build. Despite her vapid attitude, her behavior and posture suggested that her actual personality was arrogant. She wore an elaborate black silk kimono depicting a blood red howling Inu-youkai on the back. Zusi stepped out after her, arrogantly surveying the castle's surroundings as if she was allready lady of the Western Lands. The dragon princess had green scales and shifty lustful copper eyes topped by long black hair that fell down her back to just below her waist. She had a voluptuous build and her features gave the impression that she was arrogant, and despite her sexy attitude, her actual personality was clearly distrustful. She wore a tight yellow chinese dress that slung to her like a second skin with a large cut showing a generous amount of her breasts. Zusi wore bright make-up to the point of being nausiating, as well as lots of gaudy jewelery. Sesshomaru's men bowed as the two ladies approached and the captain of the guard yelled, "The Ladies Nishi and Zusi! Salute!" and all the guards snapped to attention. The ladies walked through the gates into the castle's front courtyard, where a statue of Sesshomaru stood beside a small fish pond. There, a servant lead them into the castle and through several corridors. Then they entered Sesshomaru's throne room, where his chair of state sat beneath a giant statue of an Inu-youkai in it's true form that glared down at anyone waiting to speak to the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Nishi and Zusi walked foreward and bowed down to Sesshomaru, who inclined his head before standing and leading them to two seats seperated from his own by one other slighlty higher than theirs and lower than his own. He then returned to his seat and whispered to one of his servants, who nodded and dashed out of the room.  
  
"This Sesshomaru trusts your journey through his lands was pleasant Grandmother?" asked Sesshomaru as another servant brought tea and cakes. "Pleasent enough, but you really must do something about those human villages, there are to many of them and they are quite foul smelling," said Lady Nishi. "This Sesshomaru sees no reason to concern himself with such insignificant matters. The humans are loyal to him and respect him. His only concern is that they pay their taxes on time." replied Sesshomaru with the attitude of someome who is bored. "Lord Sesshomaru, it is so good to see you again after so many years," said Zusi in a voice that practically dripped lust. Mirouku, who had just walked in with Sango, Hiyruu, and Kilala, shuddered at the thought of what that voice would have him doing if he was not allready married and in love with Sango. ::I must be careful around her, she practically defines the word 'Seduction':: he said to himself before carefully dropping to his knees with Sango as a servant announced your prescence. Inuyasha and Kagome had come in behind them with Shippo and Kimiko and also bowed down. Lady Nishi's eyes narrowed as she saw Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, why is that bastard hanyou here? for that matter, why is there a second halfbreed in the robes of a miko as well as a halfbreed welp, a monk, and a taijiya?" she asked, her voice ice cold. Inuyasha stood up and matched Nishi's glare with a look that would have killed Naraku on the spot. "So you're still alive old hag. I'm here by invitation of my half brother with my mate, our pups, and our friends. After working together to defeat the evil hanyou Naraku and restore the Shikon Jewel, Sesshomaru made peace with eachother." he growled, clenching his hands as he fought the urge to slay her with Tetsusaiga. Zusi growled in annoyance as she raised her hand into the air. "You should know better than to talk back to your betters halfbreed!" she growled as an orb of fire appeared in her hand. She hurled the orb at Inuyasha, but a glowing pink arrow shot through the air and destroyed it. The arrow hit the wall above Zusi's hand as Kagome drew a second arrow from her quiver and said, "Try to harm my mate, my pups, or my friends and Sesshomaru-sama's guest or not, I will purify you to dust!"  
  
Zusi glared at Kagome, her eyes narrowing slightly as she felt Kagome's miko powers gathering for use and took in the unwavering arrow ready to be released at an instant's notice. The face off was broken by a servant announcing, "The Lady of the Western Lands, Lady Lina, and her Daughter, Rin!" Zusi's head snapped to the entrance to the throne room, where Lina and Rin had just entered the room. Both walked with slow dignified steps that projected an aura of royalty to them that they normally didn't have. Lina took the seat next to Sesshomaru while Rin stopped in front of her father and bowed. "What can this Sesshomaru do for you beloved daughter?" asked the Taiyoukai. "I heard that Lady Kagome had arrived with Lord Inuyasha and I was hoping that I could spend time with Lord Shippo and Lady Kimiko," said Rin. Sesshomaru nodded and the three pups quietly walked out of the throne room. Sesshomaru then turned to Lady Nishi and Zusi. "This Sesshomaru regrets to inform you that he only recieved your letter yesterday after returning from a council meeting in the Northern Lands that was several month's long. While there, he met the Lady Lina at a festival. Later encounters soon led to love and she became his mate. Their daughter Rin is adopted, a former ward of the Lady Lina's."  
  
Zusi's eyes were burning with undisguised hate for Lina, while Lady Nishi looked angered. "Why wasn't I informed of this Sesshomaru?" she demanded. "This Sesshomaru is no longer a puppy and sees no need to report every aspect of his life to you," replied Sesshomaru. Zusi suddenly stood up and said, "Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, but the journey has tired me. Could I please be shown to my room?" "Very well," said Sesshomaru as he signalled a servant to lead Zusi out of the throne room. Zusi follwed the servant, casting an evil glance at Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others as she passed them. ::This complicates my plan a bit, but not much. I'll soon get rid of that hussy and take my rightful place as Lady of the Western Lands!:: Zusi said to herself as she walked out of the room. Kagome watched her leave, her miko powers warning her that the dragoness had something evil planned. ::I hope she doesn't run into any of the pups while she is here, their lives would be in danger.:: Kagome thought to herself. Kagome didn't know what Zusi was planning, but she would bet the entire Shikon Jewel that it wouldn't end well.

* * *

After Zusi left, the tension in the throne room was so thick that Inuyasha thought he would choke on it. Nishi finally broke the silence. "Sesshomaru, how could you do something like this to bring such dishonor to the family? I know my daughter raised you better than that!" Sesshomaru had to struggle to keep from attacking Lady Nishi, but only someone who had fought with him like Inuyasha had or spent lots of time with him like Lina, could see the minisicule vein throbbing as Sesshomaru said, "Lady Lina actually saved this Sesshomaru's life after he underestimated an opponent. Only her expert care allowed this Sesshomaru to live to see the next dawn. The only way this Sesshomaru could repay his debt was to offer his life to her. Lady Lina accepted on the condition that her ward got to come with her and thus they came here as this Sesshomaru's mate and daughter. Further more, this Sesshomaru has fallen in love with his mate, and she him. Now if you will excuse this Sesshomaru, he has much paper work to attend to in his office. Feel free to wander the castle, but hurt this Sesshomaru's brother, his family, or his friends, and you shall be thrown out." Sesshomaru then left the room, while Lady Nishi stared at him in amazement. Inuyasha and the others quickly followed Lina at her request out a different door.

* * *

Shippo, Rin, and Kimiko sat together at a small table in the kitchen while Padme served them some sweet cakes and milk for a snack. Kimiko broke the silence that had been over them since Nishi and Zusi arrived and said, "I don't trust either of them. Lady Nishi looked furious with Uncle Fluffy and Zusi seemed like she could quite cheerfully have transformed into her true form and devoured all of us on the spot. But then Otou-sama would have had to cut her apart from the inside with Tetsusaiga to let us out." Shippo nodded and said, "Heart's Fire seemed to want to jump out of it's sheath and attack her. The only reason I can think of is that she might have killed a fire dragon in the past and my sword can some how sense that." Rin frowned as thoughts whirled around in her head before adding her two cents, an expression she had learned from Kagome. "I just know she is going to try to get rid of Lina-oka-san or me, but most likely both of us. I just don't know how she'll try to get rid of us." "Don't worry Rin, if she tries anything, she'll have to get through Kimiko and me!" exclaimed Shippo. Rin smiled at Shippo and then winced as Kimiko ran around the table to hug her. "Kimiko... can't... breathe!" Rin managed to choke out around her cousin's strangle hold on her neck. Kimiko reluctantly released Rin and returned to her seat. "So what do we do in the mean time? I'm not staying in my family's room except for meals!" said Kimiko. "I think that for now, all three of us should stay together, maybe in the courtyard where Flamie can hide and be ready to protect us," said Rin. All three finished their snack and proceded out side, where Flamie was perfectly content to curl up among the warm rocks while the kids played catch with a ball Kimiko had picked up on her last trip to her mom's time.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed rapidly. Everywhere Lina went, she could feel someone watching her, and she caught Rin looking over her shoulder more than once as they passed in the castle hallways. Dinner arrived, and the meal was dominated by a strained silence that no one seemed willing to break. Lina tried her best to be polite to Zusi and Lady Nishi, but both women snubbed her and asked very pointed questions about her family and turned each question into an veiled accusation that Lina was unworthy of being Sesshomaru's mate. Rin scowled into her soup spoon, noticing how upset her 'mother' was acting. Thinking quickly, Rin deftly switched the salt and pepper holders in front of Zusi while no one was looking, then watched as the dragoness took what she thought was pepper and dumped a large amount of salt into her soup. Not noticing, Zusi took a bite, immediatley gagging on the sour taste of to much salt. Hurridley drinking a glass of water, the dragoness scawoled at the salt shaker. "I could have sworn that was the pepper a second ago," she muttered. Inuyasha winked at Rin from his place beside Zusi and Rin knew at least one person had seen and approved her prank. Shippo meanwhile, was wondering if Lady Nishi was going to find the surprise he had tucked into her bed after she left her room for dinner. ::That giant centipede is creepy enough to gross out Rin, so it should at the least startle that old hag into screaming when her foor touches it in the bed:: he thought. As soon as the meal was over, Sesshomaru and Lina retired for the evening, stopping only to say goodnight to their family and frineds good night.  
  
As soon as the door to the master bedroom closed, Lina let out a groan and sank into a chair. "I can allready tell Zusi wants to kill me, and I don't think your grandmother is of a different mind. I'm more worried about Rin though. Zusi seemed to dislike her even more than me, maybe because she knows some how that we aren't really mates." Sesshomaru nodded as he changed into his sleeping kimono behind a screen before stepping out to let Lina change and sat down on the large bed they would share that night. "There is one thing we could do to eliminate that concern," said Sesshomaru. Lina peeked out from behind the screen and saw Sesshomaru blushing slightly. "What are you talking about Sesshomaru?" she asked. Sesshomaru started looking even more nervous and gulped before saying, "Over the past week I got to know you very well. You are a kind and strong woman, and Rin seems to care deeply for you. What I said earlier about my being unable to repay my debt to you was true, so now I will try to at least repay some of it. Lina, would you do me the honor of becoming my mate and bearing my pups?" Lina blinked, accidentley stepping out from behind the screen, but luckily she had finished getting dressed while he was speaking. "Are you serious Sesshomaru?" she whispered as she sat down beside him. "I am. When you helped Rin revive me after my battle with that dragon, you were the first person I saw after Rin. Your beauty was breath taking and you have a grace that not even Lady Kagome has despite your both coming from the same time. When you assumed this form, my heart overcame it's blindness and I found myself in love." replied Sesshomaru. Lina stared at him for a few seconds then spoke slowly, obviously going over her words carefully before she said them. "I to find myself drawn to you. At first I thought it was the spiritual bond formed by granting your wish, but after spending that week alone in the room with you, I realized it was something more. You would make a good father, judging by the care with which you treat Rin. I was afraid after hearing Kagome's stories of you, that you would treat everyone as inferior, but in that week alone you only treated me as an equal, not as a guest in your house or an inferior. In all the time I've known you, you have treated me with respect and not out of fear of my powers." Sesshomaru slowly turned to Lina and repeated his question, "Will you do me the honor of being my mate and bearing my pups?" Lina nodded then leaned foreward and kissed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms aroung Lina and pulled her close, his tounge dancing with hers. Lina fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Sesshomaru down on top of her. Things quickly progressed from there, and Lina and Sesshomaru had marked eachother before a half hour had passed. The sounds of their lovemaking were unheard by anyone but Rin, who passed their door to get a drink of water from the kitchen. ::Looks like Lina is going to be my mother from now on for real!:: said Rin to herself with a happy grin before resuming her trek to the kitchen.  
  
As the new mates cuddled together, Sesshomaru suddenly transformed into a small version of his true form. Lina stared at him in surprise, then giggled as Sesshomaru started acting like a puppy and licking her all over. "Down boy, that tickles!" she exclaimed as she tried to wrestle Sesshomaru off her. Sesshomaru simply grinned and nuzzled Lina's back with his nose. "EEEEPPP!" squealed Lina upon feeling her mate's cold nose touching her. "Now that wasn't fair, so I'm not holding back any more!" growled Lina before her hands shot out and started rubbing and scratching behind Sesshomaru's ears. ::Kuso, she found my one weakness!:: muttered Sesshomaru inside his head as he panted with happiness. "Oh, you're such a good puppy, yes you are!" cooed Lina as she continued petting Sesshomaru's head. ::PUPPY?! SHE CALLED ME PUPPY???:: exclaimed Sesshomaru to himself. Making a titanic effort, he jumped off Lina and trotted over to the corner where he started to sulk. Lina giggled at his behavior before climbing off the bed and walking over to start rubbing Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru tried to ignore her efforts, but his tail started wagging rapidly. ::Mmmm, that feels good. No wait, bad tail bad tail! Don't wag!:: exclaimed Sesshomaru to himself. "I'm sorry if I offended you Sesshomaru, I just started talking like I was playing with my aunt Megumi's golden retriever," said Lina softly. Sesshomaru's ears perked up and he turned around to gently lick Lina's face before nudging her back to the bed. Once he got her there, he curled up around Lina, wrapping her in a soft and fluffy cover that kept her warm through the night.  
  
**Well, Sesshy and Lina are now officially mates, hope you guys all liked how they finally got together. Now how should I make Zusi react to the knowlege that they tricked her? Glances at number of reviews for this story Wow, 274! If this keeps up, I might hit 300 around ch 30 if I don't reach my scheduled stopping point before I need to make a chapter 30. Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	29. One active day

**Roar of the Dragon: I think all you readers will enjoy this chapter, there's some fluff, a little Jaken bashing, and some heavy drama. Unfortuneatley, I'm starting my first year of college on ****August 25. I don't know if this story will be finished by then, but I will have Sesshy and Lina as mates by that time. After the 25, udpates might be few until I get adjusted to college life ****unless I can get alot of typing done up in the next two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Oh My Goddess. The only characters I own are Kimiko, Flamie, Kudora, Hiyruu, and Lina.**

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.**

_Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?_

_Dumber then a Moogle ass: What if I told you that when this story ends, I've allready got ch 1-2 of the sequel written, have some of ch 3 written, and have atleast 4 & 5 planned out? And those two will be leaving in the next chapter_

_saber-kon: I figured people would like seeing Sesshy as a giant puppy._

_zodiac-angel: Check my favorite stories, a descent amount of the Inuyasha stories in there are like mine. I highly recomend Story Weaver1's Kagome the Cat Demon, A New Life For _

_Kagome by inu-freak1116, Birth Marks by Dark Inu Fan, Hanyou Kagome by Hiraikotsu Slinger, Puppy Plot by Gerbil, and HalfDemons by Hungarian Tiger. There are probably more, but those seem to update the most or are the funniest.__ inuyashasdragonballs: I'm about to start juggling college and writing this story and its sequel, and I don't have work or realationships yet. I guess I just try to right a few sentances each day and make sure I add to the chapter I'm working on at that time._

_Gringo: Really? I thought that highly recomended button didn't effect anything._

_crazyhanyoued: I still like the story, but combining Ed and a Sailor Scout almost caused my brain to short out. Mainly because Ed looks more like a guy than a girl._

_xAkix: Yes they're now together, and I'm glad of that, since I was really stumped how to get them together._

_Dark Knight Gafgar: I don't really see Sesshy beating up his own grandma, but Zusi at least will get alot of pain soon. Now, if you were told someone was a goddess, would you believe them without seeing some sort of divine act? Also, the emperor would probably be a human, so Lina couldn't be related to him unless she was a hanyou, and Sesshomaru has to make sure __he doesn't change his previously known behavior to much. You'll notice he talk like a normal person when alone with Lina, but when Zusi and his grandmother are around, he talk like he __does in the anime._

_FieryDemonFox: Yeah, you wouldn't normally see Rin doing something like that, but for Zusi she will do lots worse._

_Dark Inu Fan: I figured that Sesshy could transform into a giant dog about the size of his human form, maybe a little smaller. Wouldn't want him to grow so big he destroyed the bed and room in the process. Though the image of Sesshy sitting there with the roof of the room perched on top of his doggy head like a hat is amussing, I didn't think that would go over to well __as a wedding night memory for Lina._

_InuLvr4eva: Here's the update, hope you like it!_

_Akihanah: I'm glad you like Nishi and Zusi, hopefully the way the others react to them meets your expectations._

_singergirl22: Wow, I didn't think anyone would call this story kick ass! Thanks for the compliment!_

_inufreak831: I don't do lemons because I personally think my perverted fantasies aren't good enough to share and the story is rated PG-13. Sesshy allready lets Kimiko call him Uncle Fluffy, so he'll probably let Lina call him Puppy when they're alone. Think of Inuyasha's reaction to hearing that nickname. The end result would be a big fight between Sesshy and __Inuyasha._

_Entei200: I wouldn't say whore, more like she is trying to seduce Sesshomaru. To me, whore means some one who sells their body for money. Zusi is a 100% SLUT!_

_She-Devil18: Yeah, I did make it kind of obvious that Sesshy and Lina would get together._

_Kagome lover 2009: Of course they will be good together, I've invested alot of work getting them together and I plan to make it pay out._

_Story Weaver1: Glad you liked the fluff, but you probably won't like Zusi's reaction._

**AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech**

** ::Thoughts::**

** "Speech"**

**)Inu-youkai language(**

**SOUND EFFECT**

**Line across page = time passes**

** change of view **

**{talking mind to mind}**

Zusi was livid the next morning. First of all she found her plan to seduce Sesshomaru and take control of the Western Lands blocked by Lina, then that mix-up with the salt at dinner the previous evening, and then the giant centipede that had some how gotten into her bed. Her guard suspected the insect had been living in the walls of the castle and had simply found a warm place to sleep for the unusually cold night. It was as if everything was conspiring to thwart her ambitions. (AN: HEHEHE) So it was understandable that the sight of Lina and Sesshomaru acting like a newly mated couple at the breakfast table almost caused her to transform into her true form and roast Lina alive. Only the presence of Sesshomaru and Lady Nishi kept her from acting on her desire. Kagome noticed the odd behavior between the two also, so after dinner she enlisted Sango to help her apprehend Lina and drag the demigoddess into the hot springs for girl talk. Inuyasha was totally clueless about any change and Mirouku decided not to mention it to him in case he forgot the plan and blurted out something that would cause a lot of trouble. Rin told Kimiko and Shippo after they joined the pets outside before they started playing keep away. Unknown to them, Zusi was watching them with a scheme in mind.

In the hot springs, Lina was sighing as the warm water soothed all the sores from the night's activities. Kagome and Sango were waiting to get all the details about what went on, but they knew something had happened because Kagome could smell a definite change in Lina. After a relaxing massage from her friend and her sister in law, Lina started telling the whole story. "Wow, so Sesshomaru is just a big puppy in the bedroom?" asked Kagome with a giggle. Lina grinned and said, "Well, he did make a bit of a mess of the bed sheets with his claws, but other than that he was so sweet and gentle." Sango grinned and asked, "So now that you two are mates, will you be going back and forth between times like Kagome and Inuyasha or will you stay in one time?" "I like this time better, there are more elemental spirits now than in our time, making me stronger here. I also love seeing all the mountains and forests without having to travel to parks to see them." "It is true that this time has a beauty not found in our own," murmured Kagome as she stared at distant treetops and mountains visible over the walls surrounding the hot spring. Just then, a sudden explosion shook the castle. All three women were out of the spring instantly and running in the direction of the explosion. As they got closer, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Mirouku joined them. Everyone burst into the courtyard where they saw a giant black dragon carrying Rin, Shippo, and Kimiko, who were all trapped in an energy sphere held in the dragon's clawed hand. Hiyruu was bawling outside the sphere as a transformed Kilala held him by the back of his outfit like a kitten and dodged the dragon's attacks. Flamie and Kudora were dive bombing the black dragon, attempting to make it drop its prisoners.

A sudden flare of light surprised the group and as it faded they found Sesshomaru in his true form. And did he look pissed! The transformed Taiyoukai let out an angry howl that the dragon answered with a ferocious roar. Sesshomaru leapt forward and sank his fangs into the dragon's back headless of the sharp spines sticking up along the top of the back. The dragon roared in pain and tried to get away, but Sesshomaru had it pinned. Flamie let out his own roar as lightning arched between the tips of his wings before shooting at the larger dragon. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga as he leapt into the air. ::Kuso, if I use the Kaze no Kizu I might kill the pups! Well, this dragon's scales can't be tougher than Ryukotsusei's were!:: Flamie's attack struck Tetsusaiga's blade and sheathed the sword in lightning and Inuyasha brought it down on the dragon's side. The attack cut through the scales and left a large cut, but didn't go deep enough to kill the dragon. Lina also leapt into the air, energy gathering around her fist as she yelled "Nagareboshi Panchi!" before diving for the dragon's head fist first. Unfortuneatly, the dragon's head whipped up from the pain caused by Inuyasha and Flamie's attacks and managed to block Lina's attack with the long horn on the tip of it's nose. Lina landed on the ground and sprang back to crouch by Kagome in preparation for a second attack. Sango yelled "Hiraikotsu!" as she hurled her giant boomerang, but the weapon bounced off the dragon's scales harmlessly.

Kagome aimed an arrow carefully Kikyo's calm voice echoing in her head to help her concentrate. {Breathe slowly and regularly, avoid any type of jerking movement. Aim for the top of the sphere in case the arrow drops so it will still miss the pups but still hit the sphere} Kagome released the arrow, which flew through the air before hitting the sphere near Kimiko. The barrier dissolved partly, allowing Kimiko to scramble through. But before Shippo or Rin could follow her example, the barrier reformed and the dragon blasted Sesshomaru in the eyes with a ray of acid breath. Sesshomaru let out a howl of pain and released the dragon's body. The dragon immediately took off and soared into the air, with Inuyasha leaping after it and yelling, "Stupid lizard, get back here with those pups before I slice you into chunks for tonight's soup!" Kimiko ran to Kagome and hugged her tightly, while Lina was tending to Sesshomaru and rinsing out his eyes with water she conjured. Mirouku took the crying Hiyruu from Kilala while Sango jumped onto her fire cat companion's back and took off after Inuyasha to lend what ever aid she could. Kimiko suddenly looked at Flamie, and as if an unheard message had passed between them, she ran forward as flames exploded around Flamie as he transformed into a larger version of himself capable of carrying her on his back.

Ignoring her mother's calls to stop and heedless of the danger, Kimiko jumped on Flamie's back as the dragon roared and unfurled his now massive wings. Flamie ran forward a bit then leapt into the air, his wings pumping rapidly as he slowly gained altitude before catching a thermal and soaring into the air. Kimiko checked her weaponry, going over everything she had on her. ::Three Bu-meran, once long dagger, some ofudas Mirouku gave me to experiment with, bow with about fifth teen arrows, guess that's it.:: "Come on boy, lets save Shippo and Rin!" yelled Kimiko. Flamie let out a roar of agreement as he mentally replied, {Sure thing, but your dad and Sango are more likely to catch that dragon first, since they've got a head start and they're both faster than I can fly! And I guess you'll have to tell your mom about our being able to talk mind to mind since you birthday.} Kimiko grinned and patted Flamie's head. {Don't worry, she'll understand. She told me she used to have imaginary friends when she was a young pup and only she could hear them, so I'm sure she'll understand why I kept our conversations a secret} she replied. A sudden blur beside the two resolved itself into Lina flying with her angel wings. "Kimiko turn that dragon around and get back to the castle right now! You are in serious trouble young lady!" yelled Lina over the sound of the wind caused by Flamie's flapping wings, but Kimiko could see a smile struggling to not show on her new aunt's face and knew that those were her mother's words, not Lina's. "Sorry, but Kagome told me to say that, even though I told her you're just as stubborn as your dad and it wouldn't work," said Lina as she hovered just above Kimiko's seat on Flamie.

"Kimiko, there a few things I have to warn you about. That black dragon will most likely take Rin and Shippo to its swamp lair and fight us on its own turf. Any reptiles near by will be under its control, so watch out for them. Your best course of action would be to stay back with Sango while your father and I attack the dragon up close. Even better would be if you stayed on Flamie to attack the dragon from the air. The dragon's mere presence is terrifying, as I'm sure you found out when it attacked. You should be safe from the paralyzing effect if you're on Flamie though. I recommend using your Bu-meran first; your Senpuuken attack will definitely hurt the dragon. Sango will be forced to stay back and grab Inuyasha if he needs help, since Hiraikotsu will not penetrate the dragon's scales," said Lina. Kimiko nodded, then glanced up ahead to see the dragon diving to the ground in a large swamp. "The dragon landed in a swamp just like you said Auntie Lina!" she exclaimed. Lina nodded, transforming into her battle armor. "Then lets get your brother and my daughter back!" said Lina with a grin before she started diving towards the swamp with Flamie following. Sango glanced back and waved at Kimiko before turning her attention to the ground, where Inuyasha and the dragon were apparently having a staring contest. Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga unsheathed and resting on his shoulder as he glared at the dragon that had dared to attempt to kidnap his daughter, son, and niece. The dragon glared back, not letting go of the sphere containing Rin and Shippo.

Inuyasha suddenly lunged forward aiming for the dragon's head. The dragon shot a ball of acid spit at the hanyou, but Inuyasha suddenly darted to the side and, before the dragon could react, swung Tetsusaiga, which was glowing red, at the barrier around Rin and Shippo. The sphere disappeared, allowing Rin and Shippo to run from the dragon. Once they were a safe enough distance away from the dragon, Rin and Shippo split up and moved to flank the dragon. Shippo had Heart's Fire out in a guard position while Rin held both her long daggers in her hands. Sango and Kilala took up a position high above the dragon, while Lina joined Inuyasha facing the dragon. Kimiko and Flamie hovered above and behind them, ready to assist anyone who needed help or attack if the opportunity presented itself. ::Time to see if that training I did paid off:: Rin thought to herself before gathering her youki and focusing it in her daggers. Shippo meanwhile had infused Heart's Fire with his fox fire and the sword was blazing brightly. Shippo suddenly whipped out a leaf and slapped it on his head before splitting into several duplicates, which all leapt at the dragon with swords ready to strike. The dragon lashed out with its tail and managed to knock most of the fake Shippo's away, but the real Shippo managed to doge the attack and plunged Heart's Fire into the black dragon's side. "Shoujin Kachuu!" yelled Shippo as the sword's flame flared up and caused the dragon to roar in pain. Seeing her chance, Rin leapt into the air yelling, "Tsumetai Tanken Butoukai!" Rin's daggers grew slightly colder in her hands just before she did a series of spinning slashes at one place on the dragon's side. Ice formed around the wound, which hindered the dragon's movement.

Lina raised her glaive into the air and yelled, "Amatsu Ten Ken!" The weapon started glowing brightly, and Lina took on a fighting stance before yelling "Ketatamashii Ranpu!" as she started rapidly stabbing the dragon with the weapon. About ten duplicate glaives made of light appeared and mirrored Lina's weapon as she jabbed the dragon ten times. The dragon was blown back by the force of the attack and skidded twice it's own length before regaining it's feet and roaring in anger and shooting a ray of acid breath at Lina. Before the acid could hit the demigoddess a glowing pink arrow shot through it, purifying it away, and continued into the dragon's mouth. Kimiko aimed and fired a second arrow immediately while Flamie spat a large fireball ahead of it to counter a blob of acid spit the black dragon spat at them. Inuyasha leapt towards the dragon with Tetsusaiga raised yelling "Kaze no Kizu!" The attack tore into the dragon, who tried to fight off the attack but failed, letting out an agonized roar as it was ripped to shreds. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga as he said, "Lets head back to the castle; something tells me Zusi was behind this." Rin climbed on Flamie's back with Kimiko while Shippo ran alongside Inuyasha. Kilala and Lina flew back with Flamie following.

* * *

A short time later, everyone was back at the castle and gathered in the throne room. Kimiko had been forced to endure a lecture from Kagome about how foolish her actions were and how she could have been killed. As Kagome paused to take a deep breath before continuing her rant, Lina stepped forward and said, "Lady Kagome, your daughter saved my life when her purifying arrow destroyed the dragon's acid breath attack that was heading for me. If it hadn't been for her, I might have died trying to save my daughter and your son." Kagome blinked and stared at Kimiko, who was finding her sandals to be very interesting. Flamie rubbed against Kimiko's leg as he emitted a low hum from his throat to comfort her. Kimiko looked up at Lina, who smiled and started rubbing Kimiko's ears. Kimiko instantly started relaxing and purred in enjoyment. Kagome looked at Inuyasha to find out if this was true and smiled when he nodded. "Okay, I'll forgive you this time, but don't just run off like that!" Kimiko nodded, and then joined Shippo and Rin as they prepared to tell what happened in the courtyard before everyone arrived.

"We were playing keep away with Kimiko's ball when a strange man entered the courtyard," said Shippo. "He was dressed as one of the guards who accompanied Lady Nishi and Zusi. He asked who we were. After we told him, he suddenly turned into that black dragon in a loud burst of dark smoke and trapped us in the barrier." Rin then spoke up saying, "Kimiko tried to break through the barrier, but the dragon threatened to crush us all if she didn't stop. Just after that is when you all arrived and you know the rest." Sesshomaru nodded, his hands folded in front of his face as he pondered the events. Zusi meanwhile was scowling as she glared at the table everyone was sitting around to discuss the situation. "Why would one of our guards do such a foolish thing like this?" she asked. Lady Nishi nodded as she said, "I personally picked each one for their loyalty to our family. I can not understand why one would attack the children. I will personally go through the guards and find who is missing since the traitor was killed." Zusi nodded as well, though she was mentally cursing that she had summoned one of her men from home to try to kidnap and kill the brats. ::With those little pests out of the way, everyone would be distracted, allowing me to get rid of that hussy for good!:: she snarled to herself, a mental picture of herself in her true form roasting and eating Lina filling her mind with Rin, Shippo, and Kimiko skewered and roasting over a fire next to her on a spit. ::Mmmm, a grilled dog would be such a nice treat,:: Zusi said to herself.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and cheery for everyone but Lady Nishi and Zusi. Zusi had discovered that the small storm that started up the previous evening after dinner had caused a leak in her roof after being awoken in the middle of the night by cold drops of water dripping onto her head. Lady Nishi found that the bedding for her bed was due for a washing since fleas had apparently started living in it, if the itchiness she found herself possessing in the morning was any indication to go by. The two were extremely grumpy in the morning when they sat down for breakfast, not noticing the quick glances Shippo, Rin, and Kimiko exchanged as the women complained about their rooms. "Mission accomplished!" said Kimiko in English with a grin that Shippo and Rin mimicked. Kagome and Lina blinked and resolved to have a little chat with the pups later, since they were the only ones who understood what Kimiko said.

::When did Rin learn English?:: Kagome asked herself, before glancing at her friends. Sango was busy trying to get Hiyruu to eat some porridge instead of using his spoon as a catapult to throw the food into Mirouku's face. "No Hiyruu, you don't throw the food at daddy," sighed Sango as a glob of oatmeal hit Mirouku's face for the fifth time that morning. The monk sighed and wiped his face off again, glancing at Inuyasha who sat beside him as he asked, "What is this fascination with young children and throwing food into their parents' faces?" Inuyasha frowned as he replied, "I'm not sure, Kimiko matured so quickly that she didn't act like this, and I can't really remember that far back in my life." "Actually, you would grab the whole bowl, dump it on yourself and pretend the porridge was your brains leaking out of your ears," said Sesshomaru with a smirk. Inuyasha blinked then grinned as he said, "I'd forgotten about that. Didn't our father say you one time refused to eat your porridge and force fed it to Jaken to get rid of it?" Lady Nishi looked angry at the sight of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha telling stories, but she was itching so much that she didn't have the energy or patience to chastise her grandson.

After breakfast finished, Kagome grabbed Shippo and Kimiko while Lina grabbed Rin before she could run out of the dining room. The two women dragged their kids to Kagome and Inuyasha's room, which was the closest to the dining room. After shutting the door and using a barrier to keep their conversation private, Kagome said, "Okay, what did you three do to Lady Nishi and Zusi?" Shippo grinned and pulled a small jar of itching powder from his pocket that he carried for emergency distractions. "I slipped some of this on the old hag's pillow, blankets, and sheets, and she never noticed its scent!" he said with a smirk before pocketing the jar. Rin was also smirking as she said, "Kimiko and I cut a poked a small hole through the roof of Zusi's upper story room and the water dripped down on her real slowly." Kimiko nodded, her eyes sparkling with the same look Kagome had seen in her friends eyes just before they started playing match maker for her and Hojo. That look always spelled trouble for the person(s) it was directed at, even if the originator of the look had good intentions like her friends had. ::I'd hate to be in Nishi and Zusi's shoes soon!:: Kagome thought to herself. "I think you kids deserve a treat," said Lina with a big grin as she took the pups hands and led them to the kitchen where Padme made them sugar cookies.

"Maybe we should have given them something with less sugar in it," said Kagome with a huge sweat drop as she watched Shippo, Rin, and Kimiko running around the courtyard and outer castle walls. The pups were mere blurs, almost invisible to the eyes of Sango, who was watching Hiyruu trotting along after Kudora in the middle of the courtyard. Lina was watching the pups with amusement as they zipped around the guards patrolling the walls and in general acted like a bunch of little kids on a sugar high. "I think you might be right Kagome, but they looked so cute I couldn't refuse when they asked for more cookies," she said. All three women's' attention were gripped by the sight of Zusi walking into the courtyard, her eyes on her feet and obviously thinking hard.

All of a sudden, the blue and white blur that was Kimiko turned towards Zusi and charged her, with the brown and blue blur that was Shippo close behind yelling, "Come back here you little brat!" Kimiko crashed into Zusi, knocking her head over heals into the pond, as the hanyou girl ran by. Zusi just managed to get out of the pond when Shippo crashed into her, knocking her back in. Hiyruu turned to look at the soaked dragoness and let out a scream of terror at the sight of all of Zusi's makeup running off her face, making it look worse than even a zombie's. Sango was down in the courtyard in a second and had swept Hiyruu into her arms while Kilala and Kudora leapt in front of her in their large forms, growling at Zusi. "Shut up you little brat!" roared Zusi, her finger nails lengthening into claws as her teeth became sharper. As Zusi started to take a step towards Sango and Hiyruu, an arrow shot by her face and hit the ground in front of her. Zusi spun around to see Kagome aiming a second arrow at her. "Take one more step towards them and I'll purify you to dust!" said Kagome with a cold voice. Zusi glared at Kagome, her anger deepening as she found a good hunk of her long hair and been sliced off by the arrow along one side of her head. ::I'll kill that tramp!:: Zusi screamed to herself. Just before she could prepare to unleash her lightning breath attack on Kagome, Zusi found herself looking at the blade of Tetsusaiga as it rested against her throat. Inuyasha glared at the dragoness as he said, "If you even try anything to hurt my family, I'll skin you alive and use your hide for armor!" Zusi glared back and stepped away from Inuyasha before rushing out of the courtyard and into the castle.

**Well, hope this chapter is good enough to make up for the delay. I don't have a TV or my managa in the dorm yet, so inspiration for writing will be coming from online comics and fan fiction I read. I've been finding lots of good Naruto stuff lately, so there might be some Narutoish stuff showing up soon.**

_Attacks used this chapter:_

_Lina: Nagareboshi Panchi (Meteor Punch), Amatsu Ten Ken (Heavenly Sky Blade), Ketatamashii Ranpu (Piercing Light)_

_Rin: Tsumetai Tanken Butoukai (Icy dagger dance)_

_Shippo: Shoujin Kachuu (Purification in the Flames)_


	30. Zusi and Nishi get it

**Roar of the Dragon: I think all you readers will enjoy this chapter, there's some fluff, a little Jaken ****bashing, and some heavy drama. Unfortuneatley, I'm starting my first year of college on August 25. I don't know ****if this story will be finished by then, but I will have Sesshy and Lina as mates by that time. After the 25, ****udpates might be few until I get adjusted to college life unless I can get alot of typing done up in the next ****two weeks. I'm so sorry this chapter is so late, getting ajusted to college has been hard and I haven't had ****much inspiration lately. I hope this chapter makes up for the late update.****Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Oh My Goddess. The only characters I own are Kimiko, Flamie, Kudora, ****Hiyruu, and Lina.  
  
AN: is screwing up my scene change markers and other stuff. I'm sorry for any confusion that occurs, if you don't understand something, mention it in your review.  
**

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.**

_Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?_

_Dumber then a Moogle ass: One word, COLLEGE. I'm now a freshman as San Jose State University, so updates will be fewer, but probably longer. And Zusi gets what is coming to her in this chapter.__CrescentCorpse: I gave Kagome a tail because I decided that it would be cute to see her using it to hug her pups and since I like the idea! As for the Jaken bashing, I just think he needs to get hit more because he is __so stupid!__crazyhanyoued: which attacks did you want to use? I just want to know, since I'd like to keep some of them unique to this fic. I'm actually working on a Naruto story since I've been reading the manga online lately._

_xAkix: I'm more in favor of Naruto and Hinata myself. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations._

_Dark Knight Gafgar: I'm not Japanese or a believer in Shinto, so I had no idea about that! Thanks for the info. You forgot to dunk Zusi in acid.__FieryDemonFox: I'm a freshman also, the only good thing is I don't have any classes on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. But I still have to schedule my writing around meals and homework._

_InuLvr4eva: Thank you, hope this one was worth the long wait._

_Dragon and Sword Master: go to http:www. narutochuushin .com/ main .php to find scans of the manga in english.__Akihanah: You might be interested in the Naruto fic I'm working on to get an idea out of my head. I'll post it on soon.__singergirl22: Glad you liked it. http:omg .tfenet .com seems to have a good overview of the series, as does http:verthandi .net/ omg/_

_inufreak831: I'm not going to let Inuyasha have all the fun, but he'll at least get a few whacks in on Zusi._

_jim hawking jr: Glad you liked it._

_Mily: Padme is the head cook of Sesshy's castle. She is a panda youkai from China. And Zusi will get what she deserves soon_

_chrisy12: Inuyasha will cut something off, but he might not cut her head off._

_Rinicat aka Simply a Lady: I'm honored that you liked my work so much! I hope you continue to enjoy it. I just got ten author alerts from , all for stuff I've allready read at media miner. Kind of sad huh?_

_Story Weaver1: Glad you liked the fluff, I was going for drama and fluff in that chapter._

**AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech**

** ::Thoughts::  
"Speech"  
****SOUND EFFECT  
****Line across page time passes  
****change of view****  
)talking mind to mind(  
  
**::Damn, those stupid halfbreeds had to interfere! They shall pay for this!:: Zusi roared to herself. ::I just have to make Sesshomaru my obedient little dog and then I'll kill their friends, that hussy who took the place that is rightfully mine & her daughter, and finally their pups right in front of them. They'll never stop me once The dragoness started mixing some ingredients she kept in a chest among her luggage, chopping herbs, roots, and leaves into small pieces and grinding them up with a mortar and pestle. The next ingredients were from among Zusi's perfume bottles, various liquids cleaverly hidden where not even an Inu-youkai could sniff them out. Zusi mixed the liquids together in a large bowl and watched as they formed a blood red mixture. Zusi then added her ground up ingredients and the liquid in the bowl turned dark black. "Now for the final ingrediant," whispered Zusi as she used a knife to slice her palm and let her blood drip into the liquid. The whole concoction seemed to boil for a minute then became transparent and smelled like normal water. "Perfect, Sesshomaru won't suspect a thing! I'll just make this into tea and serve it to him while he is working on his paperwork.After he drinks this, I'll make him kill his so called mate, their weak pup, his flithy halfbreed brother, and his brother's family and friends! Then Sesshomaru will be my willing slave and I'll rule the Western Lands! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" (Think of Ayeka from Tenchi Muyo or Naga from Slayers laugh sound and you get Zusi's laugh) Zusi was so busy congragulating herself that she didn't see the small flea demon slip out of her room through a crack in the wall.  
  
::This is bad!:: Myoga thought as he hopped along the hall way in a panic. ::I have to find Lord Inuyasha or Lady Kagome!:: The flea youkai searched the whole castle, but he couldn't find either of them. Myoga stopped to catch his breath for a second, wondering where everyone was. A sudden pounding reached Myoga's ears, causing him to bend down and listen to the floor beneath him. "Hmmm, three people, all moving at very high speeds, right... towards... me?!" As he looked up in fear, Myoga suddenly felt some one run over him, the bare feet followed by a black tail told him it was Kimiko. Then a pair of furry feet that had to be Shippo's squished him again. Then Rin came chasing after the others and smashed him even flatter. "Why me?" sobbed Myoga. All three pups skidded to a halt upon hearing his voice and turned around. Shippo quickly found the squashed flea as he poofed back to his normal shape.  
  
"What are you doing here Myoga?" asked Shippo as he held Myoga between two of his fingers in case the flea tried to escape.  
  
"That's not important right now! I must speak with Lord Inuyasha or Lady Kagome right away! Lord Sesshomaru is in grave danger. That schemeing dragoness has made a potion that will allow her to control him. She plans to make him slaughter all of you, your families, and friends!" All three pups gasped in horror before Rin leapt up.  
  
"Sesshomaru-otou-sama is working in his office. Zusi saw me bringing him tea yesterday, so that is how she'll get him to drink the potion. Quick, follow me!" exclaimed Rin as she ran off, skidding around the corners of the castle and almost knocking the servants they passed over in her haste. Shippo and Kimiko hurried to catch up with Rin, their fear giving them speed they normally couldn't achieve on their own. All three turned a corner just in time to see Zusi closing the door to Sesshomaru's office with a tray holding a tea kettle, snacks, and a cup in her hands. Rin dashed foreward, her long daggers seeming to materialize in her hands as she started gathering her youki in the weapons. Shippo managed to pull ahead of Rin and tried to open the door, only to find it sealed by a barrier. Kimiko skidded to a stop, her eyes narrowed as she studied the barrier. Both Shippo and Kimiko heard the sound of tea being poored into a cup. Kimiko focused on the barrier and poored all of her power into her hands before punching the sliding door hard. The door exploaded in a shower of wood and paper, revealing Sesshomaru with a surprised look on his face as he stared at where the door had been. The Taiyoukai held a tea cup in one of his hands and was getting ready to drink from it. Zusi was in front of Sesshoamru's desk, a look of surprise on her face that rapidly changed to anger. The dragoness opened her mouth and electricity filled gathered inside her tooth lined maw as she prepared to shoot lightining at the pups.  
  
Shippo took the opportunity to shove Rin and Kimiko behind Sesshomaru just before Zusi's lightining breath shot from her mouth at him. Shippo leapt into the air and barely avoided the attack, but he thought the tips of his tails got zapped. Sesshomaru was up in a flash and had his claws at Zusi's throat.  
  
"Why did you attack this Sesshomaru's pup and her friends?" he asked, his eyes cold as ice and "I... I thought they were assasins trying to kill you Lord Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Zusi, but the three youkai and the hanyou in the room could smell that she was lying.  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly smacked his neck and grabbed a squashed Myoga. "What do you want with this Sesshomaru flea?" asked Sesshomaru in a cold voice.  
  
Myoga popped back into his normal form and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, I saw Zusi making a potion that would have put you under her control. The potion looked and smelled like water, and I heard her say she would use it to make your tea. If you had drank that tea, you would have been forced to slaughter Lina-sama, Rin, Lord Inuyasha and his family and friends. Then Zusi would make you claim her as your mate and use you as a puppet to rule the Western Lands!"  
  
Sesshomaru turned to glare at Zusi. "You dare to try to control this Sesshomaru?" he hissed, his eyes going red and his claws glowing green with his signature acid. Zusi glared back, lightining sparking around her teeth as she glared at him and the pups. Shippo held a flaming Heart's Fire in his hands while Rin's long daggers were ready to parry any attack. Kimiko stood behind them with three Bu-meran clutched in her hands, ready to throw them at the first opportunity and slice Zusi to shreds.  
  
::Damn, I can't beat them like this in such a small space, guess I'll have to make my escape!:: said Zusi to herself before she suddenly whirled around and blasted the wall of Sesshomaru's office. The resulting cloud of dust blinded Sesshomaru and the pups, allowing Zusi to make good her escape out the hole resulting from her attack. Sesshomaru darted after Zusi, only to see her finish transforming into a dragon with leathery skin the color of beyrls, a muscular, elongated body with a short tail, and large, close-set wings. The dragon had powerful limbs with five closely-mounted digits on each foot that end in long claws. A mane of bony spikes sprout from the back of its head, becoming a row of tendrils that ran from the base of its skull, down its back, to the tip of its tail. On the end of its tail was a clublike extension. The dragon's head was misshapen and it had a huge mouth with a prounounced overbite. Black slitted eyes glared at Sesshomaru as Zusi lurched into the air with an awkward jump and started flapping her wings rapidly.  
  
"Kuso, not another bloody dragon!" yelled Inuyasha as he looked up at the large green green reptile attempting to escape. "Wait, that scent is Zusi's! I finally get to pay her back for all those times she bullied me when I was a pup!" he exclaimed with a huge grin as he leapt onto the castle roof, just in time to see Sesshomaru burst out of the hole in his study wall and transform to his true form in the courtyard. Inuyasha jumped onto the Taiyoukai's back and said, "Feel like dragon steaks for dinner tonight?" with a grin as Sesshomaru actually started to pant and drool at the thought. Several thumps behind him had Inuyasha turn to see Shippo, Kimiko, and Rin holding onto Sesshomaru's fur and ready to join in the chase. "Oh no, you three are staying right here! Your moms would kill me if you got hurt!" exclaimed Inuyasha. The pups all started making the sad puppy faces that little kids use to get their way. "Kuso, stop doing that! You're not coming with us!" The pups' eyes started to water with tears and Inuyasha couldn't resist any more. "Okay you can come, but if you get hurt it is your own fault!" The pups all nodded eagerly before grabbing Sesshomaru's fur as the transformed Taiyoukai gave a great howl before leaping foreward and chasing after Zusi. The dragoness however was to fast for even Sesshomaru to catch.  
  
Kimiko glared at the fleeing dragoness and put two fingers to her lips before letting out a loud piercing whistle that hurt the whole group's ears as she mentally yelled )FLAMIE, get up here now, we've got a dragoness to turn into a pin cushion!( Flamie soon caught up to Sesshomaru in his large form and Kimiko jumped from her uncle's back to Flamie's. Kimiko held on tight before Flamie let out a roar and surged ahead of Sesshomaru with a flurry of wing beats. Zusi glanced back and saw Flamie gaining on her. The dragoness opened her mouth and fired a ray of lightining at her pursuers. Flamie hastily did a barrel role to avoid the attack, spitting a fie ball in return. Kimiko grabbed two Bu-meran and took aim at Zusi's wings. "Here goes," she muttered before sniffing like Inuyasha taught her to so she could find the wind scar. ::There it is!:: exclaimed Kimiko to herself. "Senpuuken!" yelled Kimiko as she hurled the boomerangs through the windscar. A blade of wind similar to Kagura's Fuujin no Mai covered the boomerangs and they cut into the base of Zusi's right wing. Zusi screeched in pain and struggled to stay aloft, but Kimiko's attack had severed her wings and she couldn't stay up for long. Zusi managed to crash land in a large valley that Inuyasha recognized. It was the site of his battle with Ryukotsusei.  
  
Back at the castle Lady Nishi was just sipping her tea when she heard a loud explosion and saw Zusi fly off with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the pups in hot pursuit. ::Stupid girl must have tried to attack the pups or use one of her potions on Sesshomaru,:: thought Nishi as she hurried towards Zusi's room to see what she had been up to. Nishi passed Kagome and Inuyasha's room on her way, and would have kept going if she hadn't felt a strange power that was new to her. Turning back and looking in the door, Nishi saw Kagome scrambling to get dressed, a pink orb on her dresseer blazing as it sensed the hanyou miko's emotions. Nishi's eyes widened as she realized she was seeing the Shikon no Tama. ::I must have it, then I can take cotrol of all Japan!:: hissed Nishi to herself.  
  
Darting into the room as Kagome finished pulling on her green and white miko outfit, Nishi stabbed her claws right through Kagome's chest. Kagome gasped in pain and surprise before she collapsed unconcious. Nishi grabbed the Shikon no Tama and was just about to escape from the room when Sango came in and screamed when she saw Kagome bleeding on the floor. Nishi shoved Sango out of the way and ran out of the room, leaving Sango to try to stop the flow of blood from her friend's wound. Nishi managed to make it to the front hall, where Mirouku intercepted her. The monk swung his staff at Nishi, but she ducked under the attack and delivered a vicious kick to Mirouku's stomach that sent him sailing through the air to crash into the wall. Mirouku was knocked unconcious by the force of the impact, leaving Nishi free to make her escape into the courtyard. However, just as Nishi was about to run through the front gate of the castle, Lina appeared with a burst of light to bar her way.  
  
"I am Lina Morisato the Goddess First Class with no restrictions. I will not allow you to harm my family and friends any longer," said Lina as she barred Nishi's path with her glaive. (AN: Lina' liscence got upgraded over the last year, so she is more powerful than when she was first introduced) Nishi growled and lunged at Lina, who blocked Nishi's claws with her glaive and used the weapon as a pivot to deliver a spinning kick to Nishi's face that sent Nishi back a few paces. Nishi growled and lashed out with the youki whip move Sesshomaru used. Lina did a back flip to dodge the attack, but was unable to dodge Nishi's next attack, a punch that buried Lina in the wall. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time, you skank. If it wasn't for you, Zusi and I would be running the Western Lands without anyone knowing!" hissed Nishi as she grabbed Lina's throat and started choking her. Lina grabbed one of Nishi's arms and tried to force it away from her throat, but found the Shikon no Tama had given Nishi greater strength than she had anticipated. Just then a glowing pink arrow hit Nishi's arm and turned it to dust. Nishi whirled around to see Kagome collapsing into Sango's arms as she dropped her bow. Then Lina's glaive seperated Nishi's head from her body and she didn't see anything anymore. Lina grabbed the Shikon no Tama and ran up to Kagome, pressing the jewel into her friend's hands and concentrated her power into healing Kagome's chest wound.  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the pups fighting Zusi  
Sesshomaru groaned softly as he pulled himself out of the large crater his body had made when he hit the canyon wall after Zusi hit him with her tail. ::Kuso, that tail really hurts!:: he exclaimed mentally before drawing Tokijin and racing towards Zusi. Inuyasha was a red blur as he rapidly attacked every part of Zusi's body he could with lightining fast blows of Tetsusaiga. Shippo was attacking Zusi's head with Rin, staying on the back of the dragoness's skull. Flamie was currently helping Kimiko sevear Zusi's tail from her body, his claws and teeth cutting through the tough outer scales to allow Kimiko to attack the vulnerable muscles and bones beneath them.  
  
"Senpuuken!" yelled Kimiko as she used her boomerangs to sevear the tail. Zusi howled in pain, but her scream was cut off when Shippo stabbed Heart's Fire through the top and bottom of her mouth to pin it shut. Rin jabbed her daggers into Zusi's eyes as she yelled, "Okibi Tanken Butoukai!" Rin's daggers were suddenly sheathed in fire and burned Zusi's eyes out. Zusi's managed to open her mouth enough to scream in pain and anger. Shiipo pulled Heart's Fire out from the top of the dragones's mouth as Rin leaped clear of Zusi's head. Shippo followed his girlfriend, leaving the way clear for Sesshomaru to bring Tokijin down on Zusi's head, splitting her skull. Inuyasha had leapt back from Zusi and raised Tetsusaiga high above his head as Sesshomaru jumped out of the way while Kimiko was on Flamie and safe.  
  
"Time to end this, Kaze no Kizu!" roared Inuyasha as he unleashed Tetsusaiga's powerful attack. The five energy blades tore the mortally wounded Zusi to shreds and caused bits and pieces of her body to rain down from the sky. Inuyasha idily picked up some of Zusi' claws that had survived the attack as he said, "Isn't killing her going to cause some problems for you Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged as he cleaned and sheathed Tokijin before joining Inuyasha in scavenging claws to be made into swords for his guards by Toto-sai. "No, I can prove that she tried to posion me with Myoga, Shippo, Rin, and Kimiko as witnesses for her attacking when I confronted her. As for my grandmother, if she attacked any of our family or friends, I'm sure Lina would have taken care of her."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "Feh, good riddance. That old hag never stopped nagging me when she used to visit. Do you have any idea how annoying it was to be comparred to you at every opportunity she had when I knew I wasn't as good as you were and to see her give you all sorts of nice presents while I got nothing?" Sesshomaru sighed and pulled his half brother into a hug. Inuyasha was startled but returned the gesture. Meanwhile, the pups were using Zusi's giant skull as a jungle gym and climbing through the skull's eye, nose, and mouth holes. Flamie perched on top of the skull in his small form, looking pretty silly as he slept peacfully above an eye socket that was bigger than him.  
  
**Gomen, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. College has taken some getting used to and I haven't been able ****to see new Inuyasha episodes until tonight at my dorm. Now my creativity is back in gear. This story is rapidly ****approaching its conclusion, I've allready got the start of the sequel planned out! Sorry again for the long ****delay, expect the next update in two weeks just to be safe. If I get it done before Saturday, it will be up ****then. Also, I might be starting a Naruto story soon, keep an eye out for it.**  
**  
Attacks used this chapter:  
Kimiko: Senpuuken (whirlwind blade)  
Rin: Okibi Tanken Butoukai (Blazing fire dagger dance)**


	31. Of Pups and Pranks

**Roar of the Dragon: I am so sorry this chapter is so late, I've been writing and rewriting the first few chapter of a possible Naruto fanfic that I will most likely post soon. The cable in my dorm room was out to, so I wasn't able to watch Inuyasha for a few weeks. It is fixed now, so the inspiration is flowing! Hope this chapter makes up for the wait. The story will end in a few more chapters most likely, then the sequel will take place after a period of at least ten years. I'll either start the sequel after this is finished or the Naruto fic. And the Naruto fic might have some elements from this fic in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Oh My Goddess. The only characters I own are Kimiko, Flamie, Kudora, Hiyruu, and Lina.**

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.**

_Review Responses: Wow, you people really like this story don't you?_

_Dumber then a Moogle ass: I'm majoring in Computer Science. Sesshy and Lina will have at least one pup, read on for more info. There is some fluff in this chapter, as well as the all important Jaken bashing!_

_Puppy's Girl: Go ahead and use the evil grandmother idea, just give me credit._

_Sapphire767: Like I would kill of one of the main characters in this fic!_

_crazyhanyoued: I've got several chapter of the Naruto fic done, I'll either post it or the sequel to this story after A Dream Is A Wish is finished._

_xAkix: Ahh, the power of Bishies. What about Vash from Trigun?_

_FieryDemonFox: Well, it took me a while, but here is the next chapter._

_Dragon and Sword Master: Because Inuyasha killed the last big enemy with Bakuryuuha, I wanted to make the ending of Zusi a little different. Besides, she wasn't worthy to fall to the Bakuryuuha._

_Akihanah: College has been pretty fun so far. I have no little brother bugging me all the time, so I can write more. I've just been writing fiction for Naruto and not Inuyasha fiction._

_singergirl22: Glad I brightened your day, sorry for the long delay. Ugh, I'm a poet and I don't know it!_

_Afrieal: I'll think about adding a phoenix attack, but Lina would probably be the one to get it._

_inufreak831: I was getting bored with Nishi and wanted to get rid of her without having Inuyasha use the Bakuryuuha right off at the start of battle._

_WolfKeeper989: Glad you liked the ending of Zusi and Nishi._

_jim hawking jr: Thanks_

_saber-kon: I saw Inuyasha in Switzerland this summer during my family's big vacation, maybe you can find it around your home._

_Dark Inu Fan: Everyone seemed to like seeing the pups playing on the skull. I'm glad Zusi and Nishi's deaths were so satisfying._

_chrisy12: College life has improved, glad you liked the sibling moment._

_Rezol: I feel for you man, I would go crazy if they canceled the show here._

_Sesshyluvr: Lina is the made up daughter of Keichi Morisato and Belldadny, the main characters of Oh My Goddess._

_serenity2222: use your reviews to modify your work and keep a good mix of humor, action, and romance for a story like this one. I included a site a few chapters back for ideas, Seventh Sanctum, go there for ideas for your stories._

_Story Weaver1: You'll love what the pups get up to next, including some fluff!_

**AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech**

**::Thoughts::**

**"Speech"**

**)Inu-youkai language(**

**SOUND EFFECT**

**Line across page time passes**

** change of view **

**talking mind to mind**

"Come on pups, lets get back to the castle, your moms are going to be worried about you by now," said Inuyasha after giving the pups a few minutes to play on Zusi's skull. Rin, Shippo, and Kimiko obediently scrambled off the skull and ran up to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, while Flamie resumed his large form and bent down for Kimiko to get on. Sesshomaru transformed again and carried Rin, Shippo, and Inuyasha back to the castle with the collected dragon fangs, with Kimiko riding on Flamie above them. Upon arriving, they ran inside to find Mirouku sitting in the courtyard with an icepack on his head, Kagome's blood by the edge of the courtyard, and a nervous Sango pacing in front of the door to Kagome and Inuyasha's room. "What the hell happened here?" demanded Inuyasha as he ran up to the pacing Taijiya. Sango quickly explained what had happened and Inuyasha practically knocked down the door to get to his mate. He found Kagome protesting as Lina fed her bites of ramen, the hanyou miko insisting that she could feed herself, while Lina simply grinned and giggled and Kaede watched the two with amusement. Inuyasha hugged Kagome with relief that she was okay, Shippo and Kimiko joining in, while Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Lina and kissed her. "You know, we're going to have to tell my parents about this," said Lina. Sesshomaru nodded, he had met Keichi and Belldandy before and liked them, so he wasn't to worried about any objections from them about taking Lina as his mate. "We'll leave tomorrow, today was an exciting one and we need our rest," he said.

"And that's what happened," said Lina as she finished explaining why she was late in returning home, now looked like an Inu youkai, and Rin was calling her Oka-san to her parents and aunts. The Morisatos were surprised to say the least, but Belldandy said that they trusted Lina and if this was what she wanted, they were happy for her. Skuld was watching Rin, Shippo, and Kimiko play with a hovering ball remote controlled ball she had invented and was currently making zip all around the temple for them to chase. The youngest goddess in the house giggled as she watched the pups chase the ball around the temple courtyard. Inuyasha, Kagome, Mirouku, Sango, and Hiyruu watched the pups play, while Sesshomaru and Lina were talking with Lina's parents. Urd was ignoring the whole group and watching one of her TV shows. Sesshomaru had impressed Belldandy and Keichi with his polite answers to their questions and the obvious love in his eyes when he looked at Lina. The Morisatos gave their consent to the match, much to Sesshomaru and Lina's delight.

* * *

About nine months later, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kimiko were woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of Jaken pounding on their door with his staff. "Open up you stupid hanyous! The great Lord Sesshommmmmppphhhhhh!" exclaimed Jaken as Shippo's fist ground his face into the ground to stop the little toad from talking. "What the hell do you want Jaken, it is the middle of the night?" asked the kitsune with a yawn. Inuyasha was slowly reaching for Tetsusaiga to slice Jaken in two when Rin ran up to the door. "Jaken, I thought I told you to stay with Aun-Uh while I came to get them!" she growled. Jaken gulped, Rin had been unusually violent around him since her thirteenth birthday and he did not want to piss her off again.

"What is the matter Rin?" asked Kagome with a yawn as she rubbed her eyes to wake herself up better. "Oka-san is going into labor!" exclaimed Rin. Kagome's eyes widened and she said, "Kimiko, get Flamie up, I don't have time to borrow Kilala from Sango, so he'll have to take me there. Inuyasha, go get the first aid kit while I get dressed. Shippo, you'll go get Sango and Kaede, tell them what has happened and to meet us at the Castle." Everyone ran off while Kagome ran into the room she shared with Inuyasha and quickly pulled on her working clothes as she called them, a simple tee-shirt and jeans that were comfortable and easy to move around in. After pulling her tail through the hole cut in the jeans for it, Kagome ran back outside to find Inuyasha holding the first aid kit ready to go with Kimiko on Flamie. "We'll meet you there koibito," said Kagome with a smile as grabbed the kit before joining her daughter and Flamie took off. The dragon flew like the wind and Kagome was soon standing in the courtyard of Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome grinned as she heard growls and snarls coming from inside. "Looks like that spell Lina used really did give her the mind and body of an Inu youkai. I hope she isn't biting Sesshomaru's head off." With that thought, Kagome sent Kimiko to the kitchen to wait while she ran into Sesshomaru and Lina's room.

The sight that greeted Kagome's eyes as she slid aside the door to the room was strange to say the least. Lina's eyes were red and her fangs showing as she snarled and grunted with the contractions. Sesshomaru was naked from the chest up and covered in scratches and bruises. "Kagome, please tell me you can calm my mate down!" exclaimed Sesshomaru when he saw the hanyou miko. Kagome walked up and bent down to check Lina's progress and said, "You want me to get inbetween my friend, who is a demigoddess as well as a female Inu youkai giving birth and the object of her frustration? Inuyasha might be dumb enough to come into the room, but even he isn't going to get in between you two. Sesshomaru's face paled, then his eyes widened as Lina grabbed his hand with her tail and pulled it into her grip. As the next contraction hit, Lina squeezed hard, almost crushing the bones of Sesshomaru's hand.

Sango and Kaede entered the room with Padme to find Sesshomaru whimpering like a hurt puppy on the floor as Lina's grip didn't slack. Sango smirked at the sight, then quickly got down to business and helped Kagome and Kaede. The brown haired woman placed an ice pack Kagome had brought on Lina's forehead to cool her down while she brushed stray strands of hair out of the demigoddess youkai's face. "Don't worry Lina, if I can survive this, a demigoddess youkai like you certainly can," said Sango as she squeezed her friend's shoulder. Lina smiled then let out a small scream as another contraction hit. Kaede was instructing Kagome, who looked a little pale as she was watching for any sign of the baby to appear. "I see the head, Lina, keep on pushing!" exclaimed Kagome. Lina gave one mighty shove and the baby was almost out. "Come on Lina PUSH!" said Sango. Lina pushed and the baby came out with a loud POP! Kagome's tail easily caught the new pup, who was whimpering for its mother. After a quick clean up and cutting of the umbilical cord, Kagome wrapped the baby in a blanket and said, "Congratulations, you have a handsome little baby boy! And he has his uncle's ears," as she passed the little bundle of joy to Lina. Sesshomaru leaned over to see his family's golden eyes staring at Lina and him curiously while a small tail twitched slightly. Lina smiled and began to nurse her son while Kagome, Kaede, and Sango exited the room and sent Rin in. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Mirouku had arrived and were listening to the sounds of Rin giggling at her new brother with smiles on their faces.

"He's so handsome, he has your eyes and nose koibito," said Lina. Rin let the little pup grab one of her fingers and giggled as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Ohayo, Onii-chan, it is nice to meet you!" she said with a smile. Sesshomaru carefully carried his son out to meet his relatives and friends. Kagome and Sango both made cooing noises at the pup and Inuyasha had to deal with the boy grabbing a handful of hair and pulling on it hard. "Ow, let go of my hair you little brat!" he yelled as he tried to pull his hair free from the pup's grip, only to feel a small mouth close on the silver strands and start chewing. Sesshomaru grinned and said, "Kimiko bit my tail, so it is only fair my son chews on your hair!" Shippo and Kimiko giggled at the look on their father's face, while Kagome scratched her mate's ears to make him calm down. "What are you going to name him?" asked Kimiko, while Flamie perched on her shoulder in his mini-chibi form. Sesshomaru glanced at Lina, who smiled and said, "I can feel a deep and undying courage inside him, lets call him Isamu." Sesshomaru stared at his son and smiled. "Bravery, I like that. A fitting name for the prince of the Western Lands," he said while he held Isamu in one arm and used his other hand to ruffle Rin's hair before carrying Isamu to his mother and letting him snuggle up to her. Rin carefully sat down beside Lina and hugged her as Sesshomaru sat on the other side of his mate and draped his arm around her shoulder. "Everyone look up and smile," said Kagome. Rin, Sesshomaru, and Lina all did as instructed, blinking after the flash of Kagome's camera faded left them slightly dizzy. Kagome smiled and went to help Padme prepare some food for everyone, extremely glad she had brought a year's worth of ramen packs so Lina would always have a quick source of food if the baby got hungry and something wasn't ready at that moment. ::I'd better make a separate pot for Inuyasha and Kimiko, otherwise they'll eat all of the ramen I make:: Kagome said to herself.

As she was passing Jaken on her way to the kitchen, Kagome's tail suddenly swung to the side and sent the little toad sprawling. Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Jaken's outraged yells. She didn't even hear Jaken call her a stupid wench, but some others did. Jaken suddenly found himself staring at Tetsusaiga and Heart's Fire's blades beneath his neck, the throat of a dragon in front of his face, and an arrow aimed at the top of his forehead. "Never call my mother/mate wench!" yelled Shippo, Kimiko, and Inuyasha all at once, while Flamie simply growled. "No Flamie, you can't burn him, I don't think Uncle Fluffy would want a scorch mark on the walls of his castle," sighed Kimiko. The little dragon turned on his sad puppy eyes as he whined and begged for his mistress's permission to incinerate the toad. Kimiko sighed and said, "Okay, you can chase him around the castle, but no fire!" Jaken spent the rest of the day running from Flamie until he managed to lock himself in the safety of his room. To bad he didn't know Shippo, Rin, and Kimiko had thought of him hiding there and planned ahead. Jaken turned from slamming the door shut only to get blasted in the eyes with pepper spray, given a wedgie by a hook in his pants, and pulled up into the air. Shippo tied the rope holding Jaken up to the bedpost and the three pups left the squawking imp to try to figure a way to get to the ground when he couldn't see and was unable to use his staff since he dropped it as he was sprayed.

Shippo grinned as he led the two girls to the courtyard and pulled out a box of Pocky he had snatched before leaving the house to get Sango. The three pups shared the treats, happy to have gotten Jaken back for all the times he had insulted them and their families and friends. "So how long do you think he will he be stuck up there?" asked Kimiko before grabbing another Pocky and munching on it slowly. Rin glanced towards Jaken's room and smiled as she said, "Well, that ofuda I swiped off Mirouku will keep him in the room for a week even if he does get down right away." Kimiko giggled and scratched Flamie's stubby horns before sniffing the air. Her mouth opened slightly as she licked her lips, leaving no doubt to the other two present that what she was smelling. "Ramen!" exclaimed Kimiko before darting off in a blur to the kitchen for her favorite meal/snack/thing, followed by Flamie. Rin giggled as Shippo sighed. "Honestly, she eats instant noodle cups per meal easily, we're lucky Oka-san can but bulk packages of them," said the kitsune as he wrapped his arm around Rin's shoulder. Rin scooted over so she war right next to Shippo before slipping into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. Shippo nuzzled his girlfriend's hair, breathing in her delicious scent.

"So, any tips for dealing with my new baby brother?" asked Rin. "Weeeeelllll, Kimiko matured pretty quickly, so I don't think you'll have to put up with more than a few nights of crying or him getting all the attention. Keep your tail out of reach when he starts crawling and walking since he'll have his teeth by then and will gladly use your tail as a chew toy, try to get him to have a favorite food different from your own so you don't have to share. I'm lucky Kimiko doesn't like Pocky and chocolate as much as I do, but otou-san has to share his ramen with her." Rin giggled as the image of Inuyasha and Kimiko having a tug-a-war with a pack of ramen popped up in her head. When she told Shippo about it, he broke out in laughter and hugged her happily. "Have I told you I love you?" he whispered in Rin's ear before singing the slightly altered words to the Beach Boys' Good Vibrations he had made up for Rin.

I, I love the colorful clothes you wear  
And the way the sunlight plays upon you hair  
I hear the sound of a gentle word  
On the wind that lifts your perfume through the air  
  
I'm pickin' up good vibrations  
You're giving me excitations  
I'm pickin' up good vibrations  
(Oom bop bop good vibrations)  
You're giving me excitations  
(Oom bop bop excitations)  
Good good good good vibrations  
You're giving me excitations  
(Oom bop bop excitations)  
Good good good good vibrations  
You're giving me excitations  
(Oom bop bop excitations)  
  
Close my eyes  
You're somehow closer now  
Softly smile, I know you must be kind  
When I look in your eyes  
You go with me to a blossom world  
  
I'm pickin' up good vibrations  
You're giving me excitations  
I'm pickin' up good vibrations  
(Oom bop bop good vibrations)  
You're giving me excitations  
(Oom bop bop excitations)  
Good good good good vibrations  
You're giving me excitations  
(Oom bop bop excitations)  
Good good good good vibrations  
You're giving me excitations  
(Oom bop bop excitations)  
  
(Ah my my what elation)  
I don't know where but you send me there  
(Ah my my what a sensation)  
(Ah my my what elations)  
(Ah my my what)  
  
Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations  
A happenin' with you  
Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations  
A happenin' with you  
Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations  
A happenin'  
  
Ahhhhhhhh  
Good good good good vibrations  
(I'm pickin' up good vibrations)  
You're giving me excitations  
Good good good good vibrations  
You're na na...  
  
Na na na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na  
Do do do do do  
Do do do  
Do do do do do  
Do do do

The song drifted through the castle, making all the adults smile and snuggle together with their mates or spouse in the case of Mirouku and Sango. Kagome smiled as she handed Kimiko and Inuyasha each a bowl of ramen. "The kid has got talent," said Inuyasha with a smile as he handed Kimiko a pair of chopsticks. Father and daughter sat down at a small kitchen table and said "Itadakimasu!" before breaking their chopsticks and starting to enjoy their meal. Kagome made a large pot of rice and formed a huge plate of rice balls that she placed on the table. Sango and Mirouku brought Hiyruu, now a sturdy one year old, into the kitchen and sat down to eat the rice balls with Kagome. Shippo and Rin joined them, soon followed by Sesshomaru, Lina, and little Isamu. Everyone enjoyed the snacks and the meal Padme had made up to celebrate Isamu's birth.

**Well, this chapter is done and ready to go. I need some input from you readers though. Do I post the Naruto fic I've been working on or the sequel to A Dream Is A Wish next after this fic is done? Tell me which one you guys want to see and I'll work more on it after I finish this fic.**


	32. Dreams Really do Come True

**Roar of the Dragon: Okay, first of all I'm really really sorry I'm so late getting this chapter out, I've been busy with college and getting a head start on the sequel to this story. I'll be making it a crossover with Naruto, but I'll leave you all guessing about how I'll do that. I hope everyone had a great Halloween, Thanksgiving, and has a wonderful (Insert your December holiday here) and New Years!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Oh My Goddess. The only characters I own are Kimiko, Flamie, Kudora, Hiryuu, and Lina.**

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make regarding Japanese customs or language usage.**

**Review responses**

**Dark Knight Gafgar: I really don't think I can manage a bunch of 'random youkai comes after the Shikon Jewel' snippets without draining my creativity so I just jumped from the mating to the birth. Besides, I want to wrap this story up and start the sequel, which I've decided to make include a Naruto crossover.**

**Akihanah: Yeah, Shippo and Rin are about 13 in appearance and maturity, though Shippo is probably a lot older.**

**Dragon and Sword Master: Glad you liked the songs and chapter.**

**saber-kon: No Inuyasha? Poor Saber-kon. If you're ever in the US, maybe you could get your hands one some Inuyasha DVDs.**

**inufreak831: Well, you've been here since chapter 16, so I'll let you in on a little secret: The kids have overdone it a few times off camera, but Sesshy always revived Jaken before the next chapter. Pocky is a small bread stick dipped in chocolate and is a treat found in Japan. My dad gets them for me when he has a business trip in Japan. Do a search for Pocky on Google and you can find some more info.**

**chrisy12: Yes, Shippo and Rin are the cutest current couple, they'll be the older couple in the sequel since it will focus on them and the other kids more.**

**xAkix: Damn, I'll have to check my Japanese better next time. Thanks for the info.**

**Rezol: Well, I've decided to have a Naruto crossover in the sequel to make it more interesting. I'm sorry about the gender mistake, I'll keep in mind that you're a girl next time. The Jaken abuse will slow down a little for a reason stated in this chapter that requires him to be able to function normally for a long period of time.**

**Story Weaver1: Bell/Keichi are cute, but Shippo and Rin are even cuter!! I'll be posting the sequel soon!**

**Dark Inu Fan: I had Shippo and Rin sing "Wouldn't it be Nice?" at the spring festival in chapter 23! Shippo will be singing other songs with Rin later.**

**Crazyhanyoued: I'm going one better, I'm merging the sequel with a Naruto crossover. I missed the eclipse since I've been so busy with college midterms and work.**

**NightEyes18: I hope the sequel will live up to your expectations. I will post it soon!**

**Dumber then a Moogle ass: Sorry I took so long to update, college has been eating lost of my time. I'm working on the sequel to, but I have to figure out if I totally start over to accommodate a new idea I had or work it in to the current story line I have planned.**

**Thor2517: Thank you for the advice, I'm taking it and going for it!**

**TWPDrake-Osiris: I don't want to kill Jaken, I just want him to wish he was never born!**

**AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech**

**::Thoughts::**

**"Speech"**

**)Inu-youkai language(**

**SOUND EFFECT**

**Line across page time passes**

** change of view **

**talking mind to mind**

Dreams Really Do Come True

Kagome sighed as she snuggled against Inuyasha's side. "I forgot how nice it was to just cuddle up with you when the pup is restless," she said with a smile. Inuyasha grinned as he gently placed a hand on Kagome's stomach, noticeably larger than normal, and felt the signs of their next pup inside her. Kimiko looked up from where she was watching a pot of ramen cook to say, "Do you know if I'll have a brother or sister soon?" Kagome laughed and draped her tail over Kimiko's head as she said, "It is still to early to tell, we should know next month," Kimiko smiled and turned to grin at Hiryuu, who was watching Flamie and Kudora mock fight. The brown haired boy smiled at his friend and said, "Kudora is winning," with a smirk. Kimiko stuck her tongue out at Hiryuu and started encouraging her dragon. Shippo glanced up from where he was resting his head in Rin's lap and gazing at her face. "You two do realize that they like each other to much to fight seriously, right?" he asked with one arched eye brow. Hiryuu and Kimiko looked at each other and turned to Shippo. In perfect unison they said, "Yeah," before going back to watching their pets wrestle.

POW. "Hentai, I told you to save it for when we're alone in bed!" yelled Sango as she stomped on Mirouku's head. The monk was face down in the dirt with Sango's boomerang holding him down while she stomped him. Sesshomaru and Lina passed the two on their way to join Kagome and Inuyasha, smirking at the look of happiness on Mirouku's face. Isamu sat down beside Kimiko, his large eyes blinking as he stared at the wrestling pets. Sango, Lina and Kagome started talking about mom things like arranging for their kids to visit each other, recent disasters around the home, and stupid mistakes their mates had made. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just edged away from their mates and focused all their attention on watching Kohaku practice using his kama on a wooden dummy, occasionally pointing out a weak point in a particular type of demon's defenses he was unaware of. A sudden whirlwind approaching the group signaled the arrival of Kouga and Ayame with their twins Hikaru and Hikari. Hikari had red and black streaked hair done up in her mom's pigtails, while Hikaru had red hair with a single stripe of black in the center of his head tied back in a hanging pony tail. (Think Neji from Naruto) "Hey Mutt face, are we late?" yelled Kouga as he set Ayame down and took her hand before walking towards his 'rival'. The two had become good friends over the years, but never admitted it to anyone. Hikari and Hikaru ran ahead to join Kimiko, Isamu, and Hiryuu. "Who is winning?" asked Hikaru as he took in the wrestling dragon and fire cat. "Baka, anyone can see they're just playing and not seriously fighting," replied Hikari as she bonked her brother lightly on the head.

"So how have things been around here?" asked Hikari after she gave Kimiko a friendly hug. "Same as usual, some low level youkai make the mistake of coming after the jewel and dad shreds them to pieces. The only real excitement was when Kilala and Kudora accidentally got into some catnip my mom picked and ran around the village in their large forms. We couldn't get them to calm down until I had Flamie transform and pin them down with his wings," said Kimiko with a shrug. "You have it lucky, we haven't had much excitement besides a run in with a group of Oni that tried to skin some of the wolves. Mom and dad kicked their asses and sent them home crying. Dad really hurt their leader by kicking him in the family jewels, he was running away with his legs moving like a duck's!" said Hikaru with a laugh. Hiryuu groaned, "That's better than what we had to deal with, all we've been fighting lately is stupid centipedes and weasels. The last major youkai I saw was a kappa that decided to take up residence in the women's bathing pool. I've never seen a creature with a nosebleed before, the poor kappa apologized to all the women and moved to the river near by. Now he keeps an eye on any of the little kids who wander by in exchange for cucumbers Lady Kagome grows."

"You guys should be glad you have it so easy," said Shippo. "Back when we were fighting Naraku, everyday could have been our last day on Earth. The youkai back then were more active and bolder. Ever since Oka-san became a hanyou things have been slowly quieting down. The friendly youkai, kitsune, Tanuki, kappas, Tengu, and the other magical creatures that desire peace with humans have grown strong and keep the evil youkai in their place. Kouga's tribe also helps by protecting the villages near them, while Sesshomaru rules the Western Lands with the help of Lina-sama." Rin smiled at her boy friend before taking up where he left off. "Sesshomaru-otou-sama's way of ruling has spread to his fellow Taiyoukai, making all the lands much safer and more peaceful. Even grumpy old Jaken is nicer nowadays." Kimiko snorted. "Feh, that little toad wouldn't know cheerful if it walked up and hit him with his own staff!" Rin grinned, remembering all the games of 'Jaken Pinata' that they used to play. Her favorite game nowadays was 'Pin Jaken to the Wall with Daggers and Try Not to Hit a Vital Spot'. "That may be true, but he did help Sesshomaru-otou-sama raise me before Oka-san came into our lives. Now he has to tutor Isamu to take over as the next Taiyoukai of the Western Lands since I have no intention of taking the job," said Rin as she ruffled Isamu's hair. "Sure, stick all the responsibility on me," growled the boy as he tried to push his older sister's hand off his head.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had been trying to light the barbeque so he could cook some hamburgers Kagome had brought from her time. Sesshomaru was examining the tope of the grill while the silver haired hanyou fiddled with the gas knob. Inuyasha finally got the knob turned to the open position and grabbed a box of matches. "Stand back Sesshomaru, and watch the grill master at work!" said the hanyou with a grin as he started to light the burners. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and said, "Inuyasha, I think you might want to…" FOOMP! Everyone stared as a huge column of flame shot into the air and died out. The pups started laughing as they caught sight of Inuyasha. The hanyou's face had gotten caught in the eruption of fire and was completely black except for his eyes, which were the size of tennis balls. "Ow!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he fell over but stayed frozen in the position of lighting the burner. Sesshomaru sighed as Kagome and Lina walked over to heal his younger brother's face. "I was trying to say that you should step back and let your son light the barbeque from a distance with his foxfire," said the Taiyoukai as the women concentrated on healing Inuyasha. Shippo ran up and said, "Don't worry Otou-san, I'll cook the food while you rest!" before he started placing venison burgers on the grill and sprinkling a few spices to give the burgers flavor. Sesshomaru took a careful sniff of the patties and found it hard to keep from licking his lips at the aroma they were giving off.

After ten minutes of healing, Inuyasha was able to move his mouth normally and the first thing he said was "OOOOOUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHH!" as tears pored out of his eyes in small streams. Kagome giggled and dried his tears with her tail before saying, "I've told you to be more careful when lighting that grill. Last time you almost burned your ears off!" Sesshomaru stared at his brother, wondering if being hit all those times as a pup when Sesshomaru had been angry with the little hanyou was the cause of Inuyasha's stupidity. Kouga was pounding the ground as he laughed till tears pored down his cheeks until Ayame smacked him for aggravating Inuyasha. Kimiko sighed as she looked at how stupid her father acted some times while Hiryuu patted her shoulder to offer his condolences for having to deal with Inuyasha on a daily basis. Rin was deeply grateful that Sesshomaru had more common sense in regards to his mate and life in general than Inuyasha. Hikari and Hikaru both muffled their laughs so Ayame wouldn't be able to punish them for making fun of Inuyasha. Kudora and Flamie ignored everyone in favor of finishing their wrestling match with Kudora managing to flip the dragon onto his back and pin him. Flamie gave a low growl which Kudora awnsered with a short purr before the two snuggled together to sleep in the sun and ignore the humans, hanyou, and youkai around them.

* * *

Well, it has been 32 chapters since I started this fic and I've loved every moment of writing. A special thanks to Story Weaver1, inufreak831, Chrisy12, Dumber then a Moogle ass, Dark Inu Fan, FieryDemonFox (Update your stories soon!), crazyhanyoued, Sword Master Jeff, Mily, and any others I missed who reviewed almost constantly. Below will be a small summary of the sequel to this story, The Trial of Kimiko.

Kimiko has had to deal with many things over the last twelve years, the Shikon jewel disappearing and apparently residing inside her, seeing her older brother Shippo and Rin making out all the time, home schooling from Kagome, fighting off crazed youkai out for her blood, the birth of her baby brother Katsou(victorious child), moving to modern Japan after her mom takes over maintaining the Sunset Shrine when her great grandfather grows to old to, and finally going to high school in her mother's time. At least she has the summer to spend camping in the feudal era with her new friends Akira and Miyuki Saotome & Ryeka Misaki. With her friend Hiryuu, big brother Shippo, and cousin/big sister Rin along, it looks like everything will be nice and relaxing. That is until a meteor hits near their campsite and causes them all to be sucked into the world of Shippo's favorite manga, Naruto!

The first chapter of the sequel will introduce the new characters and the next chapter will start things off. I've got the character bios done, now I just have to finish the first chapter. They'll be up real soon, since winter break starts this Saturday for me and I'll have more time to write!


End file.
